The Light Beginning
by Animegreywolf95
Summary: Sequel to A Dark Heart! Yugi broke the curse, lives with Atem, but their problems are not over. A new evil has come and wants revenge on Atem for what his father did 15 years ago. If that is not enough, new surprises await Yugi and Atem. Atem X Yugi Mpreg
1. Remembering What Has Happened

Wolf: Well here it is. My sequel to A Dark Heart!

Akami: That's good. Whats going to happen?

Wolf: That would be giving it away. Plus it would take to long to say.

Yami: Will you just shut up and get on with the story!

Yugi: Yea!

Wolf: Alright, alright. Akami will you do the disclaimer?

Akami: Sure. **Disclaimer**: Wolf does not own Yugioh or the characters.

Wolf: If I did then it would have ended totally different.

Yami: **Warnings:** This fic involves Yaoi (male x male relationships), lemon(at one point)

Yugi: On with the damn fic!

Wolf: Okay!

-Yugi's Pov-

People know me as Yugi Muto, the shy and lonely boy from a village who lived with his grandfather. I guess you could say my life was normal then, even though it still is, but not so long ago my life was all twisted around. All starting with my grandfather getting trapped in a castle and me coming to save him. I wont get into much detail because that would take to long. That is when I meet my wonderful boyfriend and the love of my life, Atem. Even though his name was Yami at the time, I still call him Yami every once and a while, its kind of like a nickname now to him.

At first I was scared of Atem but that was because he was a monster, a real monster with a curse, at the time with a really bad temper. I got over that and helped him with everything he had problems with. After a while I started to feel for Yami, I feel something that I never understood or felt before. It did not take me long to understand when Tea started to get in the way. Tea, the whore always wanted me to be her's but I never wanted to be. I turned her down one day and that's when it all started with her plans to have me. That plan of her's, was to get rid of Yami so I could be her's.

When she went after Yami, she locked my and my grandpa in are basement, while she and half the village went after Yami. The servants where able to scare the villagers away, but Tea got away and went after Yami. I got there just in time to help Yami and get him away from Tea before she could do anything else. Nothing could stop Tea she made it up to where me and Yami where and Yami put himself in the way of Tea and stabbed him. I got so mad at her then that I was the one who pushed her and made her fall into alligator infested water by the bridge. Yami was dieing by my feet and there was nothing I could do for him. I finally told him that I loved him and that's when the magician lifted the curse from Yami. The servants lost there magic, but they did not mind. They knew they would lose it eventually from the curse being lifted. From then on that is where my life stands today, even though all that happened almost a year ago, 10 mouths ago to be exact. My life is still normal as always, just a little different. Now that I have Atem my life is perfect as can be.

I moved into the castle with Atem after a week or so after the curse was lifted. I brought some of my things from my home back in the village, mostly just my cloths and some of my belongings. I asked my grandpa to came with me to stay with Atem, but he declined and decided to stay at his home back at the village. My grandpa let me take Akemi with me so now he stays in the stalls with the other horses of the castle in stables. I share Atem's room, which we fixed up after a while, I like sharing the room with Atem. I get to sleep next to him and wake up with, me always in his arms. We never toke the next step yet in are relationship we just wanted to stay like this for a while and not take the next step, yet. We would eventually, but not now.

"Yugi!" I heard someone yell behind me.

I turned around from where I stood in the middle of dance ball room. I turned to see my love, Atem, running to me.

"Atem, what is it?" I asked.

He gave me a quick kiss on my lips.

"Yugi, I have been looking everywhere for you." He said.

"Well I've been here." I said pointing around the room.

"Here? Why?" He asked.

"I was just recalling some memory's that's all." I told him.

"Ah. Like the memory in here?" He wondered.

"Yea. This is where we danced the first time on the date we had." I said.

He give a little chuckle.

"That was nice." He said.

"Is there a reason why you where looking for me?" I asked thinking to why he was here in the first place.

"Oh. I wondered if you would meet me on the balcony in are room later after dinner?" He asked.

"Of course." I answered.

"Great! I have a surprise for you." He said excited.

"Well I can't wait." I said.

He gave me another kiss then walked off.

"See you later." He said as he stood in the door, then left.

I stood there for a little longer.

"I wonder what Atem's surprise is?" I asked myself.

I then walked out of the room and headed to the dinning room.

-End of Part 1-

Wolf: There is the first part. It was not as long but I counts.

Akami: I wonder what Atem's surprise is?  
Wolf: Well you have to wait till the next chapter.

Yugi: Thank Ra! You finally got the chapter done!

Wolf: Yes. Happy now?

Yugi: Yes! Thank You!

Akami: R&R. Then Wolf will put the next chapter up.

Yugi: Yay!


	2. Surprising Questions

Wolf: Next chapter! YAY!

Yugi: YAY!

Akami: Will you both shut up!

Yami:(slaps Akami on the head) Don't be mean!

Akami:(rubbed back of head) Ok, ok I'm sorry.

Wolf: Onward with the fic!

-Yugi's Pov-

I was walking out of the dinning room, I just finished dinner. Mahad, being the amazing cook that he was, made Joey make dinner today and it was actually good. I ate by myself today because Atem was up in are room the whole time. He told me that he already ate and was busy doing something upstairs. I walked up the stairs that lead to are room. All the time since Atem found me before dinner and said he has a surprise for me I have been wondering what it could be.

"I sill wonder what surprise he has for me." I said to myself as I got to the top of the stairs.

Even though the castle was so big I knew my way around now and I knew where to go. I got lost very rarely now then I use to, although I still had Atem help me around.

-Atem's Pov-

While Yugi was down stairs eating I was standing on the balcony of are room looking out. There was a slight breeze which felt good on my face. I had my hand in my pocket while I had the other in front of me holding a little black box. I moved it around with my fingers as I stared at it.

"I just hope he answers the right words when I ask him. Its only been a year, I just hope he is up to moving up to the next step." I whispered as I looked up at the hills.

I then put the box back into my front right pocket.

"I have been planing this day ever since Yugi broke the curse." I said.

I put my arms on the railing and looked out still. I then heard the door open behind me.

-Yugi's Pov-

I walked up to the door and just opened it. I looked inside and saw Atem standing on the balcony with his arms on the railing and he was looking out at the hills in the distance. As I walked to the balcony I remember when the room was a total mess but now it was totally redone. The walls where a dark blue, the bed was the same as before because it was not that badly damaged, it sat on the left side of the room when you entered. All of the dressers and wardrobes that where smashed before where replaced with new ones. Me and Atem had are own dresser and wardrobes for are selves, mine where in the far right corner of the room and Atem's was right across. There was the same medium sized table, as before that held the rose that was the meaning of Atem's curse. That same rose still sat on that table but it was in a vase now and was always in bloom. I continued to walk to Atem, I walked up next to him.

"Atem." I said.

He did not answer.

"Atem!" I said again.

He still said nothing.

"Yami!" I screamed his nickname.

He snapped out of his none talking trance and looked at me.

"Yugi? Oh I'm sorry. I was just thinking." He said.

"That's ok." I said as I hugged him around his waist.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You said you wanted to see me?" I said looking up at him.

"Yes I did." He said.

"Well what is it that you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions that's all." He told me.

"Like the game 20 questions?" I asked thinking it was like a game.

"Something like that." He said.

"Well go ahead and ask." I told him.

"Remember when we first meet?" He asked first.

"Yes. I guess you could say it was not love at first sit." I joked a little.

"Yea, it was opposite for me. I fell for you once I saw you." He said.

He leaned down to kiss me on my cheek. I blushed a little.

"What about when you broke the curse?" He asked next.

"That was an amazing day. Even though you almost died that day." I said, tightening my hold around him.

"But I'm here now, with you." He said, putting his face in my hair.

"Yes, and I'm glad that you are." I said, looking up at him and kissing him quickly on the lips.

He then started to giggle a little.

"How about what happened on your birthday?" He said softly.

I blushed again.

"How can I forget. That was a amazing day. I got the best gift of all." I said.

/Flashback/

Atem was having my 18th birthday party back at my grandpa's house back in the village. Me and Atem went while the servants stayed back at the castle, they wanted to stay. We insisted that they should come but did not want to. They all had given my presents already so it was just Me, Atem, and grandpa that where at the house. Then, my grandpa was still wondering about Atem, but will eventually get over it, sooner or later. I was then opening a present from my grandpa.

"Wow. Thanks grandpa!" I said smiling at the present my grandpa had given me.

My grandpa had given me the Dark Magician Girl for my birthday.

"I have been looking for this card forever, grandpa. Where did you get it?" I asked.

"That my dear boy, is a secret." He said.

"Ok, ok." I said, waving the question off.

I then realized that Atem was not sitting next to me anymore.

"Grandpa, did you see where Atem went?" I asked, worrying where my love went.

"I saw him walking upstairs. I don't know why he went up there." He said pointed up the stairs.

"I will go look for him." I told him getting up.

I walked up the stairs, down the hallway and saw that my door to my old room was opened a little bit.

"_I thought grandpa keeps my door shut?"_ I asked myself.

I walked up to my door and opened it. My room was basicly the same, except with some little things missing. I stood in the middle of my old room, then herd the door closing behind me. I turned around to see Atem standing there with a red ribbon around his neck. I stopped dead in my track I just stood there and looked at Atem as he started to walk to me. He was then standing in front of me.

"Happy Birthday Yugi!" He said smiling at me.

"Y-Your my p-present?" I asked him.

"Yep." He said with a wink.

I blushed and looked at the floor. He noticed this and thought I was upset.

"What? Can't a Yami be a present for his Hikari?" He asked.

I looked up at him, crying.

"Of course you can. I think I like my Yami being a present." I said getting closer to him.

I jumped at him to give him a hug, making him fall to the floor. I rubbed my check with his.

"I think your my best present I could ever get, Yami. Your a present I will never lose." I told him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up into his eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him fully on the lips, he always tasted the same, sweet. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance to my mouth and I granted it. I opened my mouth as he slipped his tongue inside, making him taste even more sweeter. We then started to fight with are tongues, but I ended up losing. He then rolled my over so he was on top of me, still kissing. We then got interrupted in are moment.

"Boys! You better not be doing anything up there!" My grandpa yelled downstairs.

We both laughed, separating from are kiss. Atem stood up then helped my up off the floor.

"Looks like we can't finish this little moment." Atem said.

"That's alright. As long as I have my Yami, my world is perfect." I told him, hugging him around the waist.

"I know." He said, giving me a kiss on the head.

I grabbed his hand and started walking out the door.

"Come on. Lets get downstairs before grandpa yells at us again." I told him.

"Alright." He said.

We walked downstairs and sat back down on the couch.

/Flashback End/

"That birthday I will never forget." I said.

"Nether will I." Atem said, kissing my cheek again.

"Is there another question you would like to ask me?" I wondered.

"There is. Its another thing you will never forget." He told me.

"What is the question?" I asked him.

He turned me to face him and held my shoulders, looking into my eyes. He put his right hand in his pocket pulled something out, but put it behind his back, I was not able to see what it was. He grabbed my left hand, with his left hand

"_What is he hiding?"_ I asked myself.

He then got on one knee.

"Yugi you know how much I love you. And I know how much you love me." He said.

I then blushed.

"When you broke the curse on me, I knew you where the one where I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. So what I want to ask you is..." He started.

He put his right hand in front again. He was holding a black box in his hand. He let go of my hand and opened the little box. Inside was a ring! A gold band with a red gem in the shape of a circle. I started to cry, I knew what he was doing.

"Yugi Muto. Will you marry me?" He asked, starting to cry a little himself.

There was no reason for me to think of my answer.

"Yes! I would love to." I answered as the tears started to fall down my cheeks.

He smiled. He stood up and removed the ring from the box. He grabbed my left hand again and slipped the ring on my finger, it was a perfect fit.

"It use to me my mothers. I might not know much about her, but this is what I have to remember her by. I always planed to ask with this ring." He told me.

I looked at the ring as he told me. I looked back up at him and leaned up then kissed him deeply and passionately on the lips, he then kissed me back. I wrapped my arm his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Then sun was then completely gone out of the sky and the stars shown brightly in the sky as we kissed on the balcony. My life was now going to be complete with me having the love of my life with me forever.

-End of Part 2-

Wolf: Kawaii! So cute!

Yugi: That was a surprise.

Yami: It was.

Wolf: Told you. He finally popes the question to Yugi. I had a little writers box because I did not want him to come straight out with the question.

Akami: That was a nice chapter.

Wolf: Thank you Akami.

Yugi & Yami: R&R. Please! Then we will love all of you!

Wolf: They already do.


	3. The Wedding and The Reception

Wolf: Sorry if I havent updated in a while.

Akami: Yea. The laptop has been acting up

Wolf: Well anyway, its the wedding chapter!

Yugi: Wedding chapter!

Yami: This should be interesting.

Akami: Knowing Wolf it will be.

Wolf: Yep.

Yugi: On ward to the fic.

-Yugi's Pov-

I am so nervous. Vary, vary nervous. Today is mine and Atem's wedding day and I'm feeling so many emotions that I don't know what they are. It would be starting soon. It was almost a mouth and a half since Atem asked me to marry him and I'm so surprised he got everything ready so fast. Me and Atem agreed to get married as soon as possible when everything was ready. We will be having the wedding out in the Court Yard then have the Wedding Reception in the hall then go to the honeymoon after. Atem never told me where we where going for are honeymoon he said he wanted it to be a surprise. Ever since this morning I have not seen Atem and I know we are suppose to do that but I really miss him because I'm use to him being by me.

Right now I'm sitting in Isis's room getting ready. I hate to say it but I'm wearing a dress to the wedding. It was a regular white dress, it was cut off at the top and had a bow in the back then the vial is just the same as any other. Atem insisted that I do it, I did not mine wearing a dress it was something new. To tell you the truth, I looked pretty good in it and once Atem see's me he will say the same thing. At the Reception I will not wear the dress I will just wear all white, then I will put the dress back on when we go for the honeymoon. I hate to say this also, but I'm wearing make up to, which is another reason why I am in Isis's room. It is not going to be a big wedding it will just be all at the castle, my grandpa, and a couple people from the village that my grandpa invited.

Isis's was walking in and out of the room, right now I'm by myself just looking at my refection in the mirror. Just then Isis walked back in.

"How are you Yugi?" She asked with a smile.

"Fine...I guess." I answered.

She sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You nervous?" She asked.

"Vary." I answered.

"There is no need to get nervous. Today is a wonderful day for you. You should be happy." Isis told me.

"I am happy, but I am also feeling some other things as well that I don't know what they are." I told her.

"I know exactly what you mean, even though I have never gotten married before." She said.

"Never?" I wondered.

"Yes. Just be happy Yugi." She said.

"You're right. Thanks Isis." I said.

"Anytime." She smiled.

Just then Joey came running in wearing his tuxedo, he was going to be the ring bearer in the wedding.

"Mom." He started.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked him.

"They told me, to tell you, that its time." He said.

"Ok, thanks." She said.

Joey then ran back out of the room.

"Ready?" Isis asked as she stood up.

"I guess so." I told her as I stood.

"It will be alright." She said.

Then a knock at the door and my grandpa walked in, he is the one that will walk me down.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Isis answered, not trusting my own mouth.

Isis walks past my grandpa and leaves. My grandpa walks over to me.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked me.

"I'm positive. I want to be with Atem I love him from the bottom of my heart and this is going to be how I will be with him for ever." I told him.

"Alright. Now come on. You don't want everyone waiting do you?" He asked as he held out his arm.

"No." I answered as I toke his arm.

We then walked out of the room.

-Yami's Pov(outside waiting)-

I stood at the end of the alter waiting for Yugi to come out. I wore the usually tuxedo. There was other people there from Yugi's village that his grandpa invited, mostly grandpa's friends. Next to me stood Kaiba as my Best Man, also Mahad and Shada. Yugi's Maid of Honor was going to be Isis, with one of grandpa's friends granddaughter, named Rebecca. Just then the music started to play and everyone stood up, looking at the end of the ally. Just then Yugi and his grandpa stated to walk out. As soon as I saw Yugi my eyes widened.

"_He looks so beautiful."_ I thought.

Then soon made it to the end to the alter. Yugi lets go of his grandpa's arm, he sat down with everyone else, and I toke his hand, and he stood in front of me.

"You look so beautiful, Yugi." I whispered to him as I looked into his eyes behind the veil.

"I knew you would say that." He whispered back.

Just then the priest started.

"We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Yugi Moto and Atem Sennen." He started.

(I gave Atem a last name, I just never said what it was.)

We looked at each other and smiled.

"They have there own vows and will now say them to each other. Yugi will start." He said looking at Yugi.

Yugi nodded.

"Atem, when I first meet you I thought that it would never come to this. That I would be standing here next to you in a wedding. At first I did not like you at all and I was so afraid of you, but soon after I started to think better of you and you showed you good side. I started to have feelings around you but never knew what they were. I always thought of you as a really close friend, but then I realized it was something more, something deep down in my heart that I did not know what it was. You have taught me that I can be loved even when I don't know it. When I finally found the courage to tell you how I felt about you I thought it was the best felling and I'm glad that I did it in the first place. I feel like if I never did we would not be standing here. Let me be yours forever until the end." He said.

The priest looked at me.

"Atem, your turn." He told me.

I cleared my throat.

"Yugi, I first saw you in the light of the moon and from then I knew that you would be the one no matter what happened. I have to admit that I did have a temper but you taught me how to control that. Even when I did lose my temper around you and almost tried to hurt you, you always forgave me because I know that I never wanted to hurt you no matter what. Even when you thought of me as I friend I knew that you would change and love me. I always loved you but never found the courage to tell you until I knew you actually did love me. You make my world seem bright when I seem to go into the dark, you always come to save me from myself. Yugi, let me be your lover forever." I said.

"If any believes these two should not wed then speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said.

No one said anything.

"May we have the rings." He said.

Joey walked up with the rings on a pillow. I grabbed the one rings off the pillow. On the ring it said 'I love you' while mine would say the same thing.

"Repeat after me Atem." The priest told me.

I nodded.

"With this ring I be wed" He started.

"With this ring I be wed" I copied.

"To be yours forever" Priest said.

"To be yours forever" I said after.

"To protect and love you" Priest said.

"To protect and love you" I repeated.

"Until the end of time." Priest finished.

"Until the end of time." I said starting to feel tears.

I put the ring on Yugi's finger. The priest then turned to Yugi as he picked up the other ring.

"Now Yugi, you will do the same." The priest told him.

He nodded.

"With this ring I be wed" The priest started.

"With this ring I be wed" Yugi copied.

"To be your lover" Priest said

"To be your lover" Yugi said after

"And love you forever" Priest said

"And love you forever" He repeated  
"Until the world ends." Priest finished

"Until the world ends." Yugi said as tears fell from his eyes.

He put the ring on my finger.

"I now pronounce you married. You can now kiss." He priest said.

I lift up Yugi's veil and look into his eyes.

"You are so beautiful." I told him.

"Be quiet and just kiss me." Yugi ordered, lovingly.

"With pleasure." I told him smiling.

I then leaned down and pull him into a short but vary passionate kiss, he then started to kiss me back. Everyone started to clap. We then broke the kiss and turned to everyone, holding hands.

"Everyone may I now pronounce the Sennen newlyweds." The priest said.

"We will be having the Reception in the hall. Everyone can meet in there." I told the people.

We then started to walk down the ally to the doors and we disappeared inside as everyone started to head to the hall, lead by Kaiba.

- Somebody's Pov-

"So the little price got married did he? Well now it looks like I have something to get me started on my plan." I said.

-Yami's Pov-

While people where downstairs in the hall me and Yugi where getting dressed into something else. I was dressed in a no sleeved leather shirt and long leather pants with black dress shoes and black wrist bands, as Yugi was getting dressed into a white long sleeved shirt and white pants with white dress shoes. Once Yugi was done he turned to face me.

"You still look beautiful." I smiled at him.

He blushed.

"Thanks. You tell me it all the time." He said smiling back.

"But I think you look better in the dress." I told him.

"I will be putting it back on, but later." He said.

He walked up to me and grabbed my hand. I then leaned down to give him a kiss. I then made the kiss more passionate and deeper. We toke a breath, that's when I toke the chance to slip my tongue into Yugi's mouth. He was surprised at first but then gave into the kiss, he tried to fight but soon gave up. I then started to move my hands down his sides, making him shiver. Then I got to the bottom of his shirt, Yugi pulled away, but I started to kiss his neck.

"Can we...save this...for later?" He asked in between breaths.

"Your right. We can have fun later. Right now everyone is waiting for us." I said as I moved away and looked at him.

"Right." Yugi said.

He held out his hand and I toke it.

"Lets go." He said.

We then walked out of the room and headed downstairs. Just then Yugi asked me something.

"Atem can you at least give me a hint to where the honeymoon is?" He asked.

"Sorry love. Can't tell you anything" I told him.

"Please?" He asked starting to give me his usual dog eyes.

"Sorry love. That is not working." I said, trying not to give him.

He soon gave up trying to ask me. We then stood outside the doors of the hall as we heard the music playing and people talking. We then opened the doors to the hall, it was the same as always we did not change it. The only thing different was the table for the cake on it. Joey is the one that made the cake along with the help of Mahad of course. Everyone turned there heads.

"There they are!" One person said.

"We were just wondering where you 2 where." Someone else said.

Shada then walked up to us.

"There you are master. We were just talking about you." He told us.

"Sorry about that Shada. We got caught up." Yugi said rubbing the back of his head, with a blush.

"I understand. Do you want to cut the cake?" He said.

"I would love to. How about you, Yugi?" I asked looking at him.

"Sure." He said smiling.

Shada then turned around to everyone.

"Ok everyone, listen up!" He shouted.

Everyone turned to Shada.

"We are going to cut the cake!" He said.

Everyone started to clap as we walked over to the cake. The cake was a 3 layer white cake with black swirls for design on each layer of cake. Kaiba handed us the knife. We both held the knife as we cut into the cake as everyone clapped. We both toke a peace of cake on a plat and we both toke a little peace of it and Yugi started to move it to my face he then toke the plate and shoved it into my face, covering my whole face in icing and vanilla cake. Everyone laughed. I whipped away icing from my eyes and looked at him with a smirk.

"Don't you dear." Yugi warned me.

I then held the plat up and shoved it into his face. Everyone laughed every more. We smiled at each other as I leaned down and licked icing off his check.

"You taste so sweet." I told him.

He blushed. I toke a towel and whipped the icing off his face as Yugi did the same for me. We smiled as we shared a small kissed. I then turned to Shada.

"We want to do are dance, then we want to leave." I told them.

"I understand." He said as he walked to the band.

We walked into the middle of the dance floor as Shada turned around form the band.

"Ok everyone, I now present Yugi and Atem in there first dance as a couple!" He said.

Everyone moved away from us to make room for us to dance. The band started to play and it played the vary song that me and Yugi danced to. I held my hand out as Yugi put his hand into it and I put one hand around his waist and he put one hand around my neck. We then started to move slowly to the song just as we did the first time. Yugi moved closer to me as he laid my head down on chest I laid my head on top of his.

"This is just like before." I whispered in his ear.

"Yea and your heart beats just the same." He said as he nuzzled into my chest more.

I moved him closer to me.

"I love you, Yugi." I whispered as the song came closer to an end.

"I love you too." He whispered back as the song ended.

We separated as everyone started to clap. We then started to walk to the door because we where going to leave soon and Yugi wanted to get back into his dress. We headed to are room and I waited outside as he got dressed. When he came back out he looked just as beautiful as before.

"You look so cute in that dress. I don't know how I can stand not touching you." I told him.

He blushed a little.

"Stop it. You will get your chance soon enough." He said.

"Ready to go?" I asked holding out my arm.

"Yes." He said taking my arm.

We walked back to the hall and we just stood in the door way. Yugi then held up the bouquet.

"Who wants it?" Yugi asked waving it around.

All the girls held up there hands. Yugi turned around and threw it backwards. He turned around just to see Isis catch it. She quickly looked at Mahad, then turned back blushing. We then walked out of the doors with people walking behind us. We got to the front door and walked out. Out front was a carriage waiting for us. Akhenaden was already in the driver seat with the horses rains in his hands.

"Ready master?" He asked turning to us.

"Yes we are." I told him.

"Well lets go." He said.

Karim walked up to the carriage and opened on of the doors. Just as we got in, people in the doorway started to cheer. We waived back to them.

"Hope you have fun master." Karim said to us.

"We will. We will see you in about a week. Ok?" I said.

"Alright." He said

We got into the carriage and Karim closed the door behind us. We sat next to each other in the back, we held hands as Yugi put his head on my shoulder. We are now on are way to are honeymoon.

-End Of Part 3-

Wolf: Well that is taken care of.

Akami: Yea and now the the next chapter will be the honeymoon.

Yami: Can't wait for that

Yugi: Me neither.

Yami: I still wonder who that mystery person is.

Wolf: You will find out later on.

Yugi: R & R then get ready for the next chapter.

Akami: It should be exciting.


	4. The Honeymoon

Yugi: **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS A LEMON!**

Yami: **DON'T READ IN BETWEEN THE BOLD IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

Akmai: This will be your first lemon right?  
Wolf: Yea. Its my first, but it probably wont be that good.

Akami: That's only your opinion.

Wolf: True. Anyway on with the fic.

- Yugi's Pov-

We rode in the carriage for a long time, almost 2 hours we left sometime this afternoon and the sun was starting to set. I had fallen asleep for about an hour when we got into the carriage, I sleep on Atem's shoulder with are hands together and are fingers intertwined. When I woke up we where still riding in a forest but much thicker then where we left.

"Atem? We there yet?" I asked.

"Almost." He answered.

"Can you tell me yet where we are going?" I wondered.

"Nope. I want it to be a surprise to you." He told me.

"Ok, I guess I can wait a little longer." I said.

Then the carriage stopped. The door then opened to show Akhenaden standing there.

"We are here master." Akhenaden said.

"_Finally."_ I thought.

Atem stepped out of carriage first then I started to walk out. Atem held out his hand to me I toke it then stepped down. When I looked up I saw a wide, wooden house 2 floors high. A big wooden door in the front with windows on both sides of it and 3 windows on the top levels. To the left was a little lake with a little beach around it, it was really peaceful. I looked at it in aw as Atem looked at me with a smile.

"Like it?" He asked.

"Yes. Its wonderful." I said still in aw.

"My dad had it built a long time ago when he and my mother first got married." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea. The basic idea was that they wanted a place where they could relax and get away from stress. Of course when my mom died my dad hardly went there anymore, it was rare that we would come here. The last time I was here was when I was young I was about 5 years old. I have come here once or twice since my fathers death to check in on the place. I was hoping one day to come back with someone new and I think now is the perfect time." He told me.

"Amazing." That's all I could say.

"I'm glad you where the one that I could bring here Yugi." He said.

"I'm glad you brought me." I said.

Atem then turned back to Akhenaden.

"Akhenaden I want you to come back here in about a week or more." He ordered.

"Yes master." He said with a bow.

"You may take your leave." Atem said.

Akhenaden walked back to the carriage and got in the seat and toke the horse rains, he then turned back to us.

"I hope you have a great time." He said.

"Thank you." We both said.

With that, he cracked the rains and lead the carriage down the dirt path. We waited until he disappeared from are view before we turned around to face the house again. Then unexpectedly I was picked up off my feet and put bride style in Atem's arms. He started to walk to the door as I nuzzled close to his chest and looked up at him. He looked down and smiled at me. With his hand under my back he turned the door knob and opened the door. He walked inside then set me down.

The door entered to a giant room that went vary high, the whole 2 floors, with a 6 skylights with 3 on the left, 3 on the right. The room we entered was the sitting room with a big couch with a table in front of it and it was in front of of a fireplace also. It all sat on top of a huge red carpet. On each side of the room there where steps that lead to the second floor, there where 2 doors on each floor. Under the stairs on the right was a little hallway that lead to a huge kitchen. Under the stairs on the left was the bathroom.

"This place is amazing! And you say you use to come here?" I asked.

"Yep. My room when I was here is the second door on the right. With my parents sleep on the other side in the first room. The other rooms are just guest rooms." He said.

"Wow." All I could say as I still looked around.

"Now I have some one else to come here with." He said, leaning down to my ear.

I looked over at him and looked into his eyes. There was something there that I have never seen before, it was lust. A strong, long awaiting, lust that I did not even know about. Vary slowly he leaned down to give me a kiss on my lips. At first it was a surprise to me but soon I gave into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my closer to his body. I put my arms around his neck and brought him closer to make the kiss deeper and more passionate. He soon licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, so I granted it and opened my mouth as he slipped his tongue in my mouth. He explored every inch of my mouth and I moaned a little as he did. We soon broke apart for air, are foreheads still touching as we panted. I opened my eyes to look into Atem's again, the lust was still there, I could see it burning in his eyes.

"What to...take this...somewhere else?" He asked still panting.

"Bedroom?" I wondered panting a little.

He only smiled. He picked me up again, bridle style, and walked up the left side stairs stairs. He gave me another quick kiss as he got to the top of the stairs and walked over to the first door. He set me down and opened the door. When the door opened all the way inside was a median sized room with cream colored walls with a dresser 3 or 4 paintings on the wall. On the far left side was a balcony that looked out on the beach. On the right was a bed with sky blue covers and one nightstand on each side of it. Unexpectedly I was picked up again in strong arms and carried over to the bed.

**Lemon starts here!**

Atem set me on the bed on my back. He then claimed on top of me and kissed me vary softly and sweetly on my lips. He moved his hands down my sides making me shiver at the feeling. He moved up to my arms and tried to get my arms out of the sleeves of my dress. I helped him out and pulled my arms out so the dress was now just covering half my chest, down. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tried to pull it over his head, with his help, we stopped the kiss and got his shirt off. I blushed as I looked over his his strong, tan kissed, chest. I ran my hands down his chest to have a feel of it. He soon grabbed the top of my dress and pulled it down, so that now the bottom half of my body was now covered my my dress.

He leaned back down and kissed my again. He moved up my jaw line to my right ear and nibbled on my earlobe. He kissed down my neck to my pulse spot then started to suck and nip at it making me moan in my throat. Once he was done with my neck, leaving a bit mark, he moved down to nipples and toke one into his teeth and played with it with his tongue until it was hard. Once he was down with that one he went to the other one until it was like the other. He soon kissed down my chest then down to my stomach. He then came back up my body to my mouth again. He then broke the kiss.

"You okay little one?" He quickly asked.

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Are you ready for the next step?" He asked.

I thought for a little bit.

"I'm sure I'm ready." I told him.

He nodded. He then pulled down the read of my dress along with my underwear. I was then completely naked in front of Atem. I blushed deeply, I felt embarrassed in front of Atem. I shivering at the cool air against my overheated body. He went to my ear, I felt myself go hard.

"You never told me you where this beautiful, Aibou." He whispered.

I blushed even more. Before I knew it he went down to my hard, heated member and lick up it, making me moan in my throat from the pleasure. Them with one movement he toke my whole member into his mouth, I cried out, tossing my head back and closing my eyes. I gripped my hands into the sheets.

"Oh, god. Atem that feels really good." I moaned.

He then started to suck and I started to pant. He sucked harder, I was trying to make myself hold back but it was really hard. Before I could warn Atem I released into his mouth. He drank every ounce of my release. He let go of my member, looking up he licked his lips.

"You taste so good, Aibou." He told me.

He leaned down to kiss me and I could still taste my release in his mouth. He soon broke the kiss.

"Ready for the last step?" He asked.

"Yes. I want to feel more Atem." I told him.

"Then I will give it to you." He said.

He then undid his pants until he was just as naked as I was. He leaned down to kiss me again, but unknowingly to me he was reaching down with one of his hands and put it in between my legs. With one finger he was tracing around my entrance. Before I knew it he placed the one finger inside me. With a gasp, I broke the kiss. The feeling was weird, but it felt so good at the same time.

"Yugi, relax." He told me.

"I'll try." I said.

With that he kissed me again and continued. With his one finger he started moving around the inside of me. Soon he moved another finger inside me. I let out another gasp, but let Atem keep kissing me as he stretched me more. Then he added a third finger. He wiggled and moved deeper into me. Soon his fingers brushed up against something that made my whole body tingle, I gasped.

"Oh my god! That felt so good!" I screamed.

"You mean this?" He asked as he thrust his figures against it again.

"Yes!" I moaned.

"It will get even better." He told me.

When he thought it was good, he removed his figures. I whimpered at the loss of the feeling.

"Your so impatient, Aibou." He said.

I smirked at him. He soon positioned himself at my entrance.

"This might hurt a little at first, but it will get better." He told me.

I nodded. He then slowly started to push himself into my entrance all the way. I let out a cry of pain and tears started to fall down my cheeks at the pain that was making itself known. Atem saw the pain that I was in and leaned down to kiss the tears away.

"Do you want me to stop?" Atem asked.

"No. I just need to adjust to it, give me a minute." I told him.

He nodded. It toke me a while before I was relaxed and adjusted.

"I'm okay now. Keep going." I said.

He pulled out until only the tip of his member was inside of me before he pushed back in slowly. I let out a gasp at the sensation. He keep that slow place for a while, but I wanted more.

"Atem go faster." I begged.

Atem granted what I wanted so he started to move faster, going a little bit harder. Soon Atem hit my sensitive spot that made me cry out earlier. He started to thrust to that same spot over and over again. I moved my hands to Atem's shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist, making him go deeper.

"Atem...faster!" I panted.

He started to thrust faster and deeper into me. I cried out even more from the pleasure. Atem could feel his end coming so he between my legs and started to stroke my member in time with his thrusts.

"A-Atem...I'm c-close." I gasped.

"S-So a-am I." He replied.

He continued to thrust into me at a fast pace still, he keep hitting my sweet spot repeatedly.

"ATEM!" I cried out as I released onto are chest and stomachs.

Atem thrust a few more times, before he came.

"YUGI!" I cried as I released as well, his seed planted.

He soon collapsed on top of me.

**Lemon ends here!**

We painted as are heartbeats raced. He pulled out of me and fell beside me, and pulled me close. I curled up next to Atem and laid my head on top of his chest. He moved his hands threw my hair as he looked down at me.

"You okay little one?" He asked me.

"Just fine. A little tired but vary happy." I told him.

"Me too." He said.

"This was my first time, and you know what?" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm glad it was with you." I said, looking up at him.

"This was my first time also and I'm also glad it was with you." He told me.

"Can we do this again later?" I asked.

"Anytime you want." He answered.

I laid my head back down on his chest and I listened to his steady heartbeat. As I listened, he continued to play with my hair as I felt even more tired.

"I love you, Atem." I said.

"I love you too." He said at he kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

-Yami's Pov-

Yugi soon feel asleep on my chest. I gave out a happy chuckle.

"_Seams like my heartbeat still puts him to sleep."_ I thought.

I continued to stroke his hair as he slept.

"He is so beautiful when he sleeps. I'm with him forever nothing can get between us now." I whispered.

With that I slowly feel asleep.

-End of Part 4-

Akami: That was a vary sweet chapter.

Yugi: Yea

Wolf: Thanks. The lemon turned out better then I thought it did, even for my first one.

Yami: Gives me a few idea. (Smirks at Yugi)

Yugi: (Blushes) Yami! Don't even think about it!

Yami: But Yuuugggii

Yugi: Don't wine Yami.

Yami: Sorry.

Wolf: R & R


	5. Having Some Fun On Are Honeymoon

Wolf: This is the morning after last night.

Akami: You have anything special for this chapter?

Wolf: No.

Yami: (whispers) I wish you did.

Yugi: You always do.

Wolf: Enough you two. Lets get on with the fic.

Yami & Yugi: Alright.

- Yugi's Pov-

I woke up in the morning to find a sleeping Atem underneath me. My head was resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist. The events from last night then played in my head. It was amazing that we really did that last night, even for are first time. I loved last night and I hope we get to do it again.

I managed to get out of Atem's arms and got out of bed. The pain in my lower back was numb, but I could hardly feel it. I wrapped a robe around myself and walked over to the balcony and opened the glass, french doors and walked out onto the balcony. I looked out onto the glimmer of the lake as the sunset reflected off it.

It was amazing how I was here, now married, plus with someone that I love until the end. I just never imagined myself here and now. Just to see my life going this far, but there is still something that I still want but I can't have it. I wish to have it with Atem but it is impossible.

Just then a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I jumped. There is only one person I know that is only allowed to do that, Atem.

"Sorry. Did I scar you love?" Atem asked.

He nuzzled the side of my neck.

"Just a little." I told him.

I looked back at him, he had a robe around him also,he then puked a kiss on my lips.

"I woke up to not find you laying with me so I wondered where you had gone off to." He told me.

"I just so happened to wake up so I wanted to stretch and get some fresh air. Plus to look at the sun. It is pretty with the lake reflecting it." I said.

"It's not as pretty as you though." He whispered into my ear.

I blushed.

"Your just saying that." I joked.

"No, I mean it." He said.

He started to play with my ear by nibbling on my lobe. It made a shiver run down my spine.

"What to have some fun?" He asked, vary sexy.

I turned around in his arms to face him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Always." I told him.

He then picked my up in his arms.

/2 rounds later/

-Atem's Pov-

We laid in bed, out of breath, and in each others arms. Yugi had his head on my chest as I played with his hair. My guess, it was about 11:30, and we where going to get a bath this morning. We will eventually get to it, but we got caught up. Yugi looked up at me with his violet eyes, as I looked down at him.

"Want to go get a bath?" Yugi asked.

"You know it. Then afterwords we can get something to eat." I said.

"Sounds good." He said.

He got up off my chest and got up out of bed. He grabbed the robe that was forgotten on the floor and put it on. The then started to walk to the door.

"I'm not going by myself you know." He told me as he opened the door.

"I'm coming." I said.

I got up and put my robe back on and followed him out the door. He waited at the top of the stairs for me. When he turned around I picked him up, bridle style, and walked down the stairs.

"I can walk, you know." He complained.

"I know but I like to carry you in my arms." I told him.

At the bottom of the stairs I walked over to the bathroom door and put him down. I opened the door and we started to get are bath. After are bath we put are robes back on and went back to the room to put cloths on. I put a tight black t-shirt, boxers, and black baggy pants. Yugi put on a blue t-shirt, boxers, and black pants. We went to the kitchen to get something to eat. As we sat at the little kitchen table we were talking small talk.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Well it is a nice day today, even for a November day. I was thinking we could go on the beach for a while. Just sit in the sand, play in the water. You know, just relax for a while." He said.

"That's sounds like a good idea." I said.

We finished are snack and went down to the beach. At first we walked down the beach and back. Then we toke off are shirts and pants so we where just in are boxers. We laid down in the sand to just feel the heat of the sun for a while. As Yugi had his eyes closed I got up quietly and got on top of a rock that was by the water. I climbed it and when I got to the top I jumped into the water. When I hit the water it was cold at first but got warm as I started to get back to the surface. When I resurfaced I saw Yugi with a angry face, water dripping from his hair and water on his entire body. Seems when I jumped into the water I made a big enough splash to get Yugi wet.

"Atem, that was not funny." He told me.

"Aw come on honey, I was just having some fun." I told him as I swam backward.

"I know you where, but you did not have to get me wet." He said.

"I was not planing on it. It just so happens that when I jumped in I made a big enough splash to get you wet." I said.

I started to swim back to shore. Yugi got up off the ground and walked over to the edge of the water. When I got into water where I could touch the ground I walked up to Yugi. I then put a smirk on my face. Yugi knew what I was planing.

"Atem Sennen don't you even thing about it!" He warned me.

Without another ward I picked him put over my shoulder and ran back into the deep part of the lake. I threw him off my shoulder and into the water. He quickly resurfaced and faced me.

"Why you little..!" He screamed as he jumped onto me pushing me back down to the water.

I swam under him, I looked up to see him swimming around on top of me. I then swam up under him. I grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. He screamed as I pulled him down. Soon he was in front of me in the water with a mad look that he always gave me. I wanted to get back to the surface but Yugi would not let me go. He pulled me close and put his lips to mine and blew air into my lungs. After that I felt much better, but went he started to pull away from my lips I pulled him back and started to kiss him. After a while of a little make out section under water, we swam back to the surface.

We got back to the beach and sat down in the sand with are feet in the water when it hit are feet. We looked over at each other and I leaned down to capture his lips in another kiss. I started to push him down on him and made him lay in the sand with me on top of him. I asked for entrance, licking his bottom lip, he soon opened his mouth and I slipped my tongue inside him mouth. I searched ever inch of his sweet tasting mouth. We separated and I looked into his big violet eyes as he looked into mine. I got up off him so my arms where supporting me over him.

"What to have more fun in the water?" I asked, with a smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" He wondered, with a confused look.

I only smiled at him. I got up and ran back into the water until I was in the deep part again.

"Come on Yugi!" I yelled to him.

He just stood on the edge of the water, still with a confused look. He soon walked into the water and swam over to me.

"Want to skinny dip?" I asked as he got in front of me.

"You can't serious." He joked.

I looked down at him with my lustful eyes.

"I am serious." I told him in a sexy voice.

He only smiled.

"Well then, lets have some fun." He said.

He leaned up and kiss me. His hands on my hips and he soon started to take my boxers off. I started to do the same for him. Soon we where both naked in the water and I dragged him down into the water.

-Someone's Pov(In a tree by the lake)- 

"Well prince, seems like you are having fun with your new husband. You think your world is perfect now, but when I get to you, it will start to crumble back down." I said.

I then saw the prince and his lover get back into the water then started to kiss and take there boxers off.

"I'm out of here." I said before I could see anything else.

I got down from the tree and started to head back to my hideout.

-Yugi's Pov-

It was now almost 5:30 and me and Atem where getting back into the house from the beach. We had taken are wet boxers and set them out to dry and had put the rest of are cloths on. We headed into the kitchen to eat some dinner. Together we ended making dinner, I am use to cooking dinner for grandpa but that has been a while. After dinner we sat down on the couch, Atem lit the fire in the fireplace because it was suppose to be a little cold tonight. When he sat back down I laid my head on his shoulder and we just talked for a little while. I then fell asleep on his lap.

-Atem's Pov-

Yugi had fallen sleep on my lap as we sat by the fire. He looked so peaceful when he sleep. I leaned down and kissed him on his cheek. I carefully got up, laid his head back down, then picked him up bridle style and carried him up the stairs. Once in the room I set him down in the bed and put the covers over him. I kissed him on the lips softly, to not wake him up.

"Good night love." I whispered.

I went back down to the sitting room and put out the fire. I looked up at the sky threw the skylights and saw the half moon in the sky.

"If only you could see me now dad. To see how happy I am." I prayed.

I walked back up to the room and got in bed next to Yugi. Once I got under the covers Yugi shifted in his sleep and rested his head against my side and shifted closer to me. I smiled down at him and kissed his forehead.

"My little aibou." I whispered.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. I soon fell asleep with Yugi in my arms, right were he was suppose to be.

-Yugi's Pov(Week Later)-

The whole week was really nice and we basicly stayed on the beach everyday from it being so nice. We had so much fun on are honeymoon, that includes the sex parts. Some of them I don't even remember. One night we drank some wine and I think I had a little bit to much, make that a lot, and we ended up doing right there on the couch, that was another first. There was also on the beach, in the bath, in the lake. I could go on but that might take a while. And don't get me started about the kitchen, I don't even want to talk about it. Anyway we did have fun, but there was something in the back of my head that was saying that sometimes we where being watched but I did not really take mind to it. Right now we were in the sitting room, on the couch, waiting for Akhenaden to come and pick us up. We soon heard a knock on the front door, Atem got up and opened it. We saw Akhenaden standing in the doorway.

"Hello master." Akhenaden said with a bow.

"Hello Akhenaden. How is everything in the castle?" Atem asked.

"It's been quiet. We feel board with out you two around. We have not had much to do." He told us.

"Is that so. We are gone for a week and everyone misses us." Atem said back to me.

"Guess so." I said.

"Yugi, Akemi misses you too." He told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea. Sometimes he just looks at the door all day waiting for you to walk threw it." He explained.

"Poor Akemi. I have to see him when I get back." I said.

"Seems like you are more missed then I am." Atem joked.

"Are you ready to leave master?" He asked Atem.

"Yes, we are." Atem answered.

Akhenaden picked up are luggage and walked back to the carriage. He put them inside and held the door open for us. Atem got in first and I sat down next to him. Once inside Akhenaden closed the door and got in the drivers seat and then cracked the rains and the horses started to move. I looked threw the back window to see the house disappearing as we moved further away, soon it was gone and we where now on are long way back to the castle. Apparently we keep are selves entertained with a little make out session. Atem wanted to go further by trying to take my shirt off, but Akhenaden yelled at us because we where shaking the carriage to much and said for us to to that later. Knowing Atem he will. Before I knew it we where back at the castle, I looked out the window to see Kaiba, Shada, Isis, Joey, and Karim standing at the front door waiting for us. When we stopped Akhenaden opened the door back up and we steeped out. Once we got out everyone crowded around us and hugged us both.

"Master, Yugi we missed you both." Joey said.

"We all did." Isis said.

"Kaiba wont admit it, but he misses you too." Mahad said.

Kaiba just huffed.

"I think someone else missed you too Yugi." Karim said.

I looked over at the stables and I saw Akhenaden walking out of the stables with Akemi right behind him. He looked over and saw me.

"Akemi!" I said with excitement.

He then bucked up and started to run over to me. Went he got in front of me I gave him a big hug around his neck.

"You missed me boy, didn't you?" I asked him.

He quickly nodded his head.

"I missed you too." I told him.

He then looked up over to Atem. He moved away from me and walked up to Atem. He put his head on his shoulder. Atem petted his neck and shoulder.

"Did you miss me also?" He asked him.

He nodded his head again.

"Well at least I'm not the only one." I said.

Atem turned to Kaiba.

"Kaiba could you take are luggage up to are room?" Atem asked him.

"Yes sure." He said without complaining.

Atem then turned to Karim.

"We will put Akemi back." He told him.

"Okay sure." He said.

I grabbed Akemi's rains and walked to the stables while Atem walked beside me. Once in the stall I played a little bit with Akemi like I always do then put him back in his stall. As we walked threw the halls to are room we just talked along the way.

"Its good to be back home." I said.

"Yes it is." Atem said.

And I was telling the truth. I loved being back home with my friends and my new husband. Home sweet home.

- End of Part 5-

Akami: That was a nice chapter.

Yugi: I loved it.

Yami: Yugi, you love anything.

Yugi: I love you, don't I?

Yami: I would hope so.

Yugi: (giggles) Of course I do silly. (kisses Yami's cheek)

Wolf: Ok, Ok you two brake it up. Anyway R & R.


	6. Christmas Eve Talks

Wolf: Onto the next chapter!

Yugi: You are on a roll now.

Wolf: Yea, but writers block will eventually catch up to me.

Yami: I sure it will.

Wolf: I at least know what I want to have planed for the next couple chapters.

Akami: That's good at least.

Yugi: Lets get on with the story.

Wolf: Ok. In this chapter Yugi talks to Atem about something that has been bugging him.

Yami: This should be interesting.

-Yugi's Pov-

It was Christmas eve today, my favorite time of the year was Christmas, with all the snow on the ground. It was my second Christmas here in the castle and the castle looked better then it did last year. Almost every room was decorated, all except the rooms we don't usually go into. The main entrance was decorated with holy and tinsel with it all wrapped around the railings of the stairs. The tree we had was medium sized and we had it put up in the large dinning room with ornaments and tinsel all hung on it with a great yellow star on top. All the servants had at least something it there room mostly a reef or something. Atem told me that there was a mistletoe somewhere but never told me where it was. I try to make guesses but he would never answer me. In mine and Atem's room was a tiny tree that stood on its own on the little table next to Atem's rose.

Ever once and a while it got cold around the castle so almost all the time me and Atem would cuddle around the fire in his sitting room. Down in the stables Akemi was usually warm with the blanket that was on him all the time. I would take him out every once and a while and take him for a little walk around the Courtyard. Atem would come with me all the time and we would switch who would hold Akemi's rains when we walked. Once Akemi pushed us both into the snow to have a little fun and we just laughed. That day me and Atem just played in the snow, just pushing each other back down into the snow. I jumped on him once and we just rolled in the snow, laughing. Akami just stood and watched the whole him. He even tried to copy us by rolling in the snow.

Today me and Atem are going to try to get everyone out into the snow. We already knew that Joey was already on are side and was going to try and help.

"Come on mom, just for a little while." Joey whined to Isis to try and get her to come.

"I don't know." She wondered.

"Its just a little fun it would not hurt." Joey told her.

"I guess I would not hurt." Isis said giving in.

1 down, 5 to go. We tried Akhenaden next but he said he was to old to go out and have fun. He just wanted to stay inside and take care of the horses. Karim, on the other hand quickly agreed to go out.

2 down, 1 out, 2 to go. Mahad was next with all of us he automaticly agreed. Last but not least, Kaiba. He was going to be the hardest to to come with us.

"Please Kaiba." We all whined.

He said nothing.

"Come one Kaiba, don't be a sore thumb." Karim said.

"Yea come have some fun." Joey said.

"Just this once." Isis said.

"It wouldn't hurt." Mahad said.

"Fine I will go! Now stop bugging me." Kaiba said.

We all gave a little cheer.

"Who ever is last out is the first once to get hit with snow balls." I said running down the halls to get to the courtyard.

"That will probably be Kaiba." Atem said running next to me.

Everyone laughed and was then running with us, Kaiba all the way in the back. We got all are coats on and ran out the door. A little bit of snow was falling onto the ground. Kaiba being the last one, just as we thought.

"Kaiba's last! Get him!" I yelled.

Everyone picked up a handful of snow and threw it at Kaiba. The snow hit him from each side of him, Atem getting his face, we all laughed.

"Try not be last next time Kaiba!" Mahad told him.

"I will keep that in mind." He mumbled.

"I say we get into 2 teams and have a snowball fight." Joey said.

"Yea." Everyone agreed , but Kaiba said nothing.

Joey picked his team and I picked mine. I picked Atem, of course and Mahad. Joey got Isis and Mr. miserable, Kaiba. Soon snow was flying everywhere around the courtyard. Kaiba got hit the most because he hardly did anything, leaving Joey's team to lose all the time. At the end my team won 3 out of 4 games.

We went back inside and went to the giant dinning room to get warm by the fire. The fire was the only light in the room while the tree in the corner of the room had a little glow to it, there were presents already under the tree but we where going to wait till tomorrow to open them. The sun had then set and everyone was going to get a warm bath and go to bed. Atem and me had the same plan, but tonight I am telling Atem what had been on my mind for a while.

We all went to are room and me and Atem went to are bathroom and got a warm bath together. When we where done we got dressed into something to sleep in and got into bed. I tied to go to bed, but there was just something that was bugging me, I just looked out the window into the dark sky with the snow falling. Atem could sense that there was something wrong, he opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"Can't sleep love?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Is there something on your mind?" He wondered.

"There is." I answered.

"What to talk about it?" He asked worried of what it could be.

With his hand he rubbed up and down my arm, to try and comfort me.

"I don't know." I said.

"You know you can tell me anything aibou." He told me.

"I know. Its just...I don't know how to say it." I said.

"Just try your best to tell me." He said.

I toke a breath and nodded my head.

"I feel there is something that is missing. There is something I want that I can't have. I know it would be impossible for me to have it, even if it was I would want to have it with you." I explained to him.

"What is it that you want love? What do you think is missing?" He asked.

I turned over so I faced him.

"You know how me and you are the last of are blood line, besides grandpa." I told him.

"Yea." He said.

"Well what I want is a child of are own. I would love to have a child with you. I think it would make are life complete. I would do anything to have a child with you. But I know that would never be possible." I tried my best to say, but I was crying and sobbing from what I was feeling.

I was grabbing onto Atem's shirt and crying onto his chest.

"Aibou." Atem said as he petted my head.

He felt sorry for me that I felt this way. He grabbed my chin so I could look up at him.

"Do you really think that?" He asked, whipping my tears away with his thumb.

I nodded, having a sob stuck in my throat.

He hugged me so I was then crying on his shoulder. He rubbed my back trying to calm me down. After a while my tears stopped, but I hiccuped every once and a while.

"Aibou. We will try to find a way. I feel the same way, that there was something missing. I have always wanted a child but I always thought I would never have one. That was when I was under the curse now I thing different. I promise you hikari, we will find a way to get want we both want." He whispered in my ear.

I moved away from him but he still had his arms wrapped around me.

"You promise?" I asked.

"I promise. When I promise something I try my best to keep it." He told me, kissing me on my lips.

"Thanks you, Atem. I love you." I told him.

"I love you too. Now go to bed, tomorrow will be better." He told me.

I nodded and settled back down in bad and put my head close to his chest. If anything could get me to sleep, it was Atem's heartbeat. He keep me close to him as I soon feel asleep.

-Yami's Pov-

Yugi finally had gone to sleep. I could not believe that Yugi thought that way about wanting to have a child, with me none the less. I wanted just what he said. To have have are blood line go on, but I don't care about that. If I had a child with Yugi then it would be perfect. I want the missing peace of the puzzle to be filled. So that we could be even more happy then we already are with each other.

I started to cry a little as I thought about it. Then it hit me.

"_There just might be a way, but I need to ask an old friend."_ I thought.

I slowly got out of bed trying not to wake up Yugi. I walked over to the balcony and slowly opened one of the doors and walked out into the cold. I soon called for the magician that put the curse on me. I knew how call for him when I needed him.

"Price you called for my help?" The magician wondered.

"Yes. There is something that I need to ask you." I told him.

"What would that be?" He asked.

"Yugi told me not long ago that there was something bugging him, that there was something missing, a missing peace I guess you could say. He told me that he wanted to have a child, with me. He started to cry trying to tell me that it would never be possible. I could tell that he was vary serious about what he was telling me. What I'm asking you is if there was a spell of some kind to make Yugi able to have kids, yet keep him the same." I told him.

The magician stood there for a minute thinking.

"There is!" He finally said.

I looked at him.

"I'm my memory serves me right, then there is a spell. It will keep Yugi the same but make him able to have kids." He said.

I smiled at him.

"Do you think you could show up tomorrow when we are opening presents? It would be another present from me to him." I told him.

"Yes. If Yugi wants me to put the spell on him then I will grant it." He said.

"Thank you. I don't know how I can repay you." I said.

"You do not have to. I will see you tomorrow then?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Then I will take my leave. Goodbye." He said.

"Bye." I said.

He then disappeared. I looked up at the snow that was starting to fall from the sky.

"I keep my promise Yugi." I said.

I walked back inside and softly got back into bed with Yugi, wrapping him back up in my arms.

"_Just wait till tomorrow, Yugi. I know you will be happy."_ I thought.

I kissed him on his check and fell into a deep asleep.

-End of Part 6-

Akemi: That was a sweet chapter.

Wolf: I know. Its not that long but it was nice at least.

Akemi: I never thought that Yugi was bugged that much.

Wolf: I tried my best to describe what he wanted without saying it yet.

Akemi: Where is Yami and Yugi by the way?

Wolf: They are busy. Don't bug them.

Akemi: Oh god! I'm not even going anywhere near their room!

Wolf: Then don't. Anyway R & R.


	7. Christmas Present Surprises

Wolf: Christmas at the castle.

Yugi: I think I might like this chapter.

Akami: There is a small lemon in this one, right?

Wolf: Yes, but that's more towards the end. Yami, Yugi could you do the warning.

Yami: Guess so. **WARNING LEMON!**

Yugi: **DON'T READ INBETWEEN THE BOLD IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

Wolf: Thank you. Now onward to the chapter.

-Atem's Pov-

I heard foot steps in the hallway running down to are room. Me and Yugi where still asleep in are bed, him still wrapped up tight in my arms. Then the door slowly opened. I then was then awoken by my arms shaking. I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder to see Joey and Isis on the side of my bed.

"Master are you going to get up?" Joey whispered, trying not to wake up Yugi.

"I will, but maybe a couple more minutes." I told him.

Isis seemed to notice how Yugi was just clinging on to me.

"Is Yugi alright master?" She asked.

"He's fine. He just got a little upset last night and just wanted comfort. I am letting him sleep as long as he wants for now." I told her.

"Okay master." She said.

"Master is it ok if I open one of my presents?" Joey asked.

"You can. But just one, we need to wait for everyone else." I told him.

"Yay!" He cheered, still whispering.

"We will leave you master." Isis said with a bow.

I nodded. They left and I rested my head back down on the pillow and cuddled back up to Yugi and feel back asleep.

/ 1 hour later /

I was woken back up by my name being called.

"Atem?" Someone said.

I opened my eyes to see Yugi looking at me as he whipped the sleep out of his eyes.

"You want something love?" I asked.

"No. I just wanted to see if you where awake." He told me.

"Well I am now." I said.

I gave him a quick kiss.

"Are you okay now, hikari? Because you almost cried yourself to sleep last night." I said, moving a bang out of his face.

"Yes, now that I go it off my chest I feel much better. You helped me a little also." He told me.

"I'm glad. You should be happy today, its Christmas." I reminded him.

"Your right." He said with a smile.

"Now that's better." I said as I kissed his forehead.

He only smiled more.

"Want to go downstairs to see what the others are doing?" I asked.

"Sure." I said.

I unwrapped my arms around him and we both got up from the bed and walked out of the room, hand in hand. We walked to the big dinning room to find all, but 2 servants, Isis and Mahad, there. Joey was on the floor by the tree with a mad look on his face, next to him was a pare of socks. He must not have liked his present he opened. Everyone was still in there sleeper cloths just like us. Yugi stopped in the doorway.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"I think I found the hidden mistletoe." He told me.

"Oh really? Where?" I asked, just going along, pretending I did not know.

He pointed above him.

"Now where is my kiss?" Yugi asked.

I walked back up to him.

"Right here." I said as I lowered my head and gave him a deep, passionate kiss.

Then someone whistled and we broke apart and blushed a little. We looked over to the servants. From the smile on Shada's face, he is the one who whistled.

"Where is Isis and Mahad?" I asked.

"Mahad is still sleeping, probably getting up now." Kaiba said.

"And that is why Isis is not here. She went to go get him." Shada said.

"We will wait till they get here." I said.

The all nodded. We just sat in chairs from the dinning table and put them around the tree. We talked a little till the sound of the door caught are attention. We turned around to see Isis and Mahad standing in the doorway.

"Mom had to kiss Mahad now!" Joey blurted out.

Isis and Mahad blushed, the looked up to see the mistletoe and blushed more.

"Do it!" We all cheered.

We all knew Isis liked Mahad and that Mahad liked Isis. They probably knew that but never said anything, they are to afraid. They always look at each other and blushed when they made eye contact. Just like at are wedding when she caught the flowers, she looked at Mahad right away and blushed.

They just turned to each other and just keep blushing, the looked like bright tomatoes. Joey got up and went behind Isis and pushed her making her lips crash into Mahad's. They just stayed wide eyed for a while but then made there kiss deeper and closed there eyes. They did not mind each other anymore. They separated and just looked at each other.

"Not so secret anymore!" I yelled.

They just looked at me and said nothing, they knew what I meant. They walked over to us and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Have fun?" Yugi asked.

They just blushed.

"It was not that bad." Mahad answered.

"Yea." Isis said.

We soon started to hand out presents to each other. Joey got mostly toys, Mahad got another cook book to add to his others, Isis got more history books because she always liked to learn, all the others just got cloths. Next it was mine and Yugi's turn. I let Yugi give me his present first.

"Stand up and close your eyes." Yugi told me.

I did as he said to do. He toke my hand and lead me somewhere out of the room. We walked a little more until Yugi opened a door and lead me inside. He soon stopped and let go of my hand.

"Ok open your eyes." He said.

I opened my eyes and quickly noticed that we where in the stables, but what really got my attention was the gray colored horse in front of me, in a stall right next to Akami's. I was speechless, I did not know want to say.

"_Is Yugi giving me this horse?"_ I wondered in my mind.

Yugi then got next to the horse and petted its neck.

"You like her?" He asked.

"Is she really mine?" I wondered.

"Yea. She is my gift to you." He told me.

"How did you hid her from me?" I asked.

"I keep her at grandpa's. Remember when I went to go visit my grandpa by myself almost a month ago?" He asked me.

"Yea I remember." I said.

"Well I saw her then. She was was for sale at a blacksmith shop who did not want her anymore. So I figured she would be perfect for you. I bought her and hid her at grandpa's. I had Karim go to grandpa's last night and get her. I know that you and Shiori had a strong bond and nothing can change that, but maybe you can leave that behind in your past. Maybe you can build a new friendship." He told me.

I looked at the horse and studied her. She was gray with little white spots all over her, her mane and tail is black, the shape of a heart was on her forehead, and she had bright green eyes.

"What is her name?" I asked Yugi as I looked at the horse.

"Kokoro. She got it from the shape of heart on her forehead." He told me.

"Its a nice name." I said.

I put my hand in front of her and he laid her head in her hand. I knew that she trusted me. I turned to Yugi.

"Thank you, Yugi. She is amazing." I told him.

"I'm glad. Plus she is the same breed and is 2 years old, just like Akami, so they should get along great also." He said.

I leaded down to catch Yugi's lips in a small kiss.

"Now for my presents. I have 2 presents for you." I told him.

"Really?" He asked excited.

"Yep. Now lets get back to the dinning room so I can give it to you." I said.

He nodded and I grabbed his hand as we walked back.

-Yugi's Pov-

Everyone was just sitting around waiting for us, I got back in my seat as Atem grabbed a small box from the tree. He sat down and handed my the box.

"Go ahead, open it." He told me.

I toke the wrapping paper off and inside was a gold necklace in the shape of a heart. I toke it out and placed it in the palm of my hand. On the front was carved 'My love' in cursive. I opened it up to find a little message inside which said 'The owner of my heart.' on one side and on the other it said 'My hikari, my aibou, my love.' I flipped it onto the back to see 'From your yami, Atem'. I cried as I saw the little message.

"Atem, I love it." I said looking at him, still in tears.

He just smiled. He toke it out of my hand and put it around my neck. I placed my hand over top of the cold, gold, heart.

"I will never take it off." I told him.

"I know you will." He said, as he whipped away my tears on my face.

"Now what about my other present?" I asked.

"Ah, this one you might like also. You remember my promise from last night?" He asked me.

My eyes went wide.

"Yes. Does that mean you actually found a way?" I wondered as my heart started to race.

He nodded his head.

"How?" I asked as I tried to stay stay calm, trying not to be in suspense.

"I had to ask for help from an old friend." He told me.

"_Old friend?"_ I replied in my head.

Just then the doors to the dinning room opened and a purple cloaked figure with brown hair and blueish-green eyes came walking in. I recognized the man as the magician that had put the curse on Atem. He walked up to Atem.

"Prince I have come as you has asked." He told him.

"So you asked him?" I asked Atem.

"Only person I could think of." He told me.

The magician turned to me.

"My guess is that the prince has told you?" He wondered.

"Yes." I said.

"Well what I plan to do is put a spell on you. It will keep you the same but make you able to do what you want. I will only do it if you really want this, it is your choice." He explained to me.

I thought about what he was telling me, taking it all in.

Atem keep his promise, he found a way for us to have a child, something we both want. I want this I really do. I don't want this opportunity to slip threw my fingers and never having what I want. I would be able to have the family I always wanted, with Atem. I looked at Atem, who had no expression on his face, the servants had a confused look on there faces, then I looked to the magician. Tears where building up in my eyes.

"I do, I want you to do it. I want this." I said as a single tear ran down my check.

Atem got up and knelled in front of me, he whipped the tear way. He gave me a hug as I let a few more tears fall onto his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" He asked into my ear.

"Yes. I'm 100% positive. To have baby with you, something I have always wanted when I got together with you." I whispered into his ear.

"Alright." He said.

He let me go and looked at the magician and nodded. Atem stepped back so the magician could have some room. The servants still looked confused but Atem gave them a _'I will tell you later'_ look. I faced the magician. He soon started to whisper something, then a couple seconds after my body started to glow with a white light. My body tingled from head to toe, it almost tickled. Soon the light dimmed and then disappeared around me.

"The spell is complete." The magician said.

"Really? I don't feel different." I told him.

"You are not suppose to. You just feel some tingles and that's it. Your body does not change, even if you think you do, you haven't. Not one bit." He explained.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

Atem walked over to me put a arm around my waist.

"Thank you. Are you sure the spell will work?" Atem asked.

"It should, don't know why it wouldn't." He said.

"I don't know how we can repay you." Atem said.

"There is no need, but now I must take my leave." The magician said.

He turned around to face the door.

"Wait!" I said.

"What it is young one?" He asked turning back around.

I tried to think of something to say to him.

"You have done so much for us. What I was thinking is...maybe...you could stay here...with us, all of us. I'm sure there is something you could do to say here." I said, trying to find words.

"Could I really?" He wondered.

"If you have to then you may. It could be a way to repay you." Atem said, agreeing with my idea.

"I guess I could, where I live now is in a small crowded shack." He said.

"By the way. From all the time we have meet you have never told us your name. Do you even have a name?" I asked.

"Yes I have a name. I never tell anyone unless they ask. My name is Maho." He said.

"Maho? That means magic, right?" Me and Atem repeated.

"Yes. Even if I do stay here what could I do?" Maho asked.

"I don't know. Do you have an idea, Atem?" I asked looking up at him.

"I might, but that all depends if he can do it." He said.

"What would that be?" Maho asked.

"Being the doctor of the castle. With your magic I'm sure you could do it." Atem told him.

"I should be able to do that. Most of my spell are for healing and things like that." He said.

"Then its settled." I said.

"Yes. You now belong to the family of the castle." Atem said as he held out his hand.

Maho toke his hand and shook it. I put my hand on top of theirs, then the other servants joined it.

"Welcome Maho!" We all said.

Maho smiled.

/ Later That Day /

In the whole day Maho was officially put into a room in the south wing of the castle. While Maho was gone to go get his stuff Atem and me explained to the servants what Maho was here for in the first place and why. We told them how much me and Atem wanted a child and how we tried to figure out how we could. After explained why Maho was brought in, they soon understood are intentions.

The rest of the day me and Atem went to go see Kokoro and Akami. When we got there it looked like the to horses where talking, probably getting to know each other. When they saw us they where happy. We went to take both of them for a walk in the courtyard, basicly so Atem and Kokoro could get to know each other better. They seemed to get along quit well, apparently she had the same fun game as Akami, pushing people. They both found it funny to push us both into the snow and laughed.

After wards we all gathered around the fire and just spent some time together. Then it was soon time for us to go to bed. Maho has got moved into his new room, so we all went to are rooms. As me and Atem got to are room he soon grabbed me by the arm and turned me around, he then kissed me on the lips in a passionate kiss. When he separated he went to my ear.

"What to have some fun?" He asked into my ear, vary sexy.

I smirked.

"You know I always do." I told him.

He pulled me into another kiss and then asked for entrance to my mouth and I granted it. He searched my entire mouth, the taste of peppermint filled my mouth from the candy cane Atem had eaten earlier. I then moaned in my throat, making Atem growl low in his throat. He picked my up so that he carried me from the front and put his hands on my butt to keep me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he carried me to the bed. He soon laid me down on the bed and got on top of me then started to make the kiss even deeper.

**LEAMON STARTS HERE!:)**

He started to kiss up my jaw line and to my ear. When he was down playing with my ear he went back down to my mouth again. He went down my neck and started to suck on it, I moaned a little as he did. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled my shirt off to show my pale chest. My necklace Atem gave me was cold against my skin. He moved his hands down my chest, making me shiver. He smirked.

"You always like when I do that." He said.

"Less talk, more action!" I told him.

Starting from my neck he went down my chest and played with my nipples. When they where hard he went down to my stomach licking my belly button then came back up to my mouth. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He soon grabbed the top of my pants and slid them off, along with my underwear. As the cold air hit my warm body, I shivered again and I went hard.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He asked.

"Almost a hundred times." I answered.

He went down and licked the tip of my member, then he quickly toke me all into his mouth. I moaned loud from the pleasure of the warmth of his mouth around me. I grabbed the sheets under me and gripped them tightly. Before I could release he stopped and he let me go and looked at me with a smirk.

"Y-Your..so evil." I panted.

"But I want to save you for later." He said.

"I hate it when you leave me so close, but I don't mind." I said.

He kissed me and while we kissed I went to his pants and toke them off. He cut the kiss and went to my ear.

"Now get on your hands and knees." He whispered.

I did as he told me to do as I positioned myself. He reached over to one of the drawers next to the bed and pulled out oil and put some on 3 of his fingers. He then slipped one finger inside my entrance, I was so use to it now that I did no mind at all. He soon added another finger then a third. He brushed up against a nerve and electricity was sent up my spin.

"Oh god!" I screamed.

He soon moved his fingers out of me and I let out a little whimper.

"Now don't be so impatient." He said.

"Just shut up and continue. I want you inside me now." I demanded.

"Ask nicely and I will." He told me.

"Fine...please!" I said.

"As you wish." He said in his sexy voice.

He toke the oil and rubbed in onto his member. He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pushed all the way in. I adjusted and told him to continue. He pulled out of me and slowly pushed back it. He was teasing me again.

"Atem stop teasing me and go faster!" I told him.

"The magic word?" He said.

"Please! Go faster!" I yelled.

He pulled out and slammed back into me hitting my nerve on the first try, making me throw my head back in pleasure. He keep that same pace for a while hitting my same spot over and over.

"Deeper...harder!" I panted.

He went a little harder making me scream out in pleasure as he went deeper into me. Wrapping my legs around his he went even deeper. Atem knew his end was near so he grabbed my abandoned member and started to pump it with his thrusts.

"ATEM!" I cried soon after.

I released into his hand and onto the sheets. With one more thrust he then came.

"YUGI!" He screamed as he released and he seed was then planed.

Are strength was gone so we collapsed. I fell onto the bed as he fell on top of me.

**LEMON ENDS! :(**

I could feel Atems heart racing as he laid on my back. He pulled out of me and fell beside me while I turned to face him. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his. I laid my head on his chest as his heartbeat still raced.

"That will go on my top 10 love makings." Atem told me.

"As mine." I said.

"Do you think that the spell might work?" Atem asked.

"I hope it does. And if it does we will just have to wait for now." I said.

"Guess so. I just hope that doing this worked." He said.

"As do I." I replied.

"Lets get some sleep." Atem suggested.

"Sounds good." I agreed.

We got under the covers and and snugged backup together. I laid my head on his chest again and laid my hand on his and interlaced are fingers.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Atem replied.

We gave a small kiss then laid down and shut are eyes.

"_I just hope that the spell does work and that by lovemaking tonight had done what we hope it has."_ I thought before I drifted off into sleep.

-End of Part 7-

Wolf: Yea! So far this is my favorite chapter.

Akemi: The lemon was nice too.

Wolf: I think my other one was a little better.

Akemi: Maybe. So does it work?  
Wolf: Only one way to find out. Read the next chapter. By the way have you seen Yami and Yugi

Akemi: I would tell you, but I think you already know.

Wolf: (eyes widen) I bet I do.

Akemi: R & R


	8. Dizzy Answeres

Wolf: Alright onto the next chapter.

Akami: You sure are doing a lot of writing.

Wolf: I have been board lately and this is a way to spend the time.

Yami: What happens in this chapter?

Wolf: You have to read to find out.

- Atem's Pov -

Even though it was 2 days after Christmas me and Yugi where going to go to grandpa's to spend time with him. Me and him where going to just ride Akami and Kokoro to his house. Of course we did ride a little fast to try and get out of the cold quickly. Ever since this morning Yugi has been acting weird and has been a little dizzy, almost fainting. We are not sure why, I just think its from everything that happened yesterday and the day before but I just hope he does not get worse. He seemed to be fine now as we rode threw the forest, little snow laid on the ground. We soon entered the village, and put the horses into a walk. Some people where out walking around, they turned to use and gave us looks because some of them where from the ambush they did to my castle last year and still had a little grudge against me, but I payed no attention.

We soon arrived at grandpa's house. I got off Kokoro and went over to Yugi and helped him down. We put the horses in the stalls to keep them warm. We then went to the door and Yugi knocked on the door. Grandpa opened it almost seconds later.

"Yugi!" He said.

"Grandpa!" Yugi screamed as he gave his grandpa a hug.

"How are you my boy?" Grandpa asked, breaking the hug.

"Just fine grandpa. Sorry we did not come yesterday we had things to do. Me Atem figured we would come today." Yugi told him.

"Oh that's alright." He said.

He then turned to me.

"How are you doing Atem?" He asked me.

"I have been fine." I said.

"Come on in boys. Don't want you standing out there in the cold now would I." He said waving us in.

He moved out of the doorway and we walked inside. We hug up are coats, Yugi then tripped over his feet. I happened to catch him around the waist before he fell. I stood him back up.

"You okay love?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He said.

"You still a little dizzy?" I asked.

"Just a little." He answered.

"Will you be fine?" I asked him.

"Yea. I'm just going to the bathroom for a second." He told me.

"Just be careful aibou." I said, kissing him on the forehead.

"I'll try." He said, walking off.

I sat on the couch as grandpa sat on the chair.

"Is Yugi alright?" Grandpa whispered.

"I don't know. He has been like that all day. He says to me that he is fine, but I know he isn't. If he gets worse I will take him to see Maho." I said, with a little worry.

"Who is Maho?" He asked.

"A new servant at the castle, he is a magician, but he is there mostly to be a doctor." I explained.

"Oh." Was all head said.

"Yea. I just hope nothing is wrong with Yugi. I'm always worried about him." I said.

"I always am." He said.

Yugi then walked in.

"You feel better aibou?" I asked him.

"Just a little." He told me.

He talked over to me and sat down on the couch and cuddled up to me.

"Maybe this will make you feel better." Grandpa said handing out a little wrapped up present.

Yugi toke it out of his hand.

"What is it grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Open it and find out." He told him.

Yugi toke the wrapping paper off and inside was a card, Black Paladin,Yugi seemed to recognize it.

"Grandpa this is the card you toke with you to the convention last year." Yugi said.

"Yes it is." Grandpa said.

"Why are you giving it to me?" He asked.

"Its for both of you. Think about it, if it weren't for me going to the convention with that card you would have never meet Atem." He explained.

"Now that you say that grandpa, your right." Yugi said.

I realized how right grandpa was.

"That is why I want to give you the card, so it shows your connection with each other." He said.

Me and Yugi looked at each other and smiled at how right grandpa was.

"Thank you grandpa." Yugi said.

"Your vary welcome." He said.

We spent the whole day there at grandpa, we just talked the whole time. We where planing on leaving at sunset. Before we planed to leave Yugi left to go into the kitchen, he sill seemed a little wobbly on his feet. When he left the room I felt the worry come back.

"I'll be back grandpa." I said.

He nodded. I got up off the couch and walked to where Yugi had went. I peered around the doorway and saw Yugi standing by the counter with both hands on it, gripping it tight, his head facing the floor. He looked like he was about to faint.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He whispered.

I watched him a little more. He let go of the counter for a moment but almost fell and grabbed the counter again.

"Why am I like this?" He questioned again.

At that point I turned into the kitchen.

"Aibou?" I said.

He quickly turned around to face me, his hands still on the counter to give him support.

"Atem? Did you follow me?" He asked.

"No. You where gone for a while so I came to see what you where doing." I lied.

"Oh. Sorry." He said.

"That's alright. Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes I'm fine." He answered.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yea." He said.

"Then let go for the counter." I told him.

He had a guilty look on his face. He let go of the counter, but when he did he fell forward. I caught him before he hit the floor. I sat on the floor with him in my lap.

"I thought so. I stood outside in the hallway as you where in here and I watched you. You are not okay Yugi I'm worried about you." I told him.

"I guess your right." He sighed.

He then started to shake a little as I held him in my arms.

"What is the matter love?" I asked worried of why he was shaking.

"I don't know why, but I feel really cold all of a sudden." He told me.

I wrapped him more in my arms and moved him closer to my body.

"Its alright Yugi." I told him.

"I wish it was." He said.

"We are going to see Maho when we get home." I told him.

He just nodded against my chest. He tightened his hands in my shirt and closed his eyes, I laid my head on top of his.

"We will find what is wrong. I hope its nothing serious." I whispered.

I felt my shirt getting wet and I saw Yugi crying and burring his head into my chest. I grabbed his chin and made him look up at me and I whipped his tears away.

"Come on Yugi lets go home." I told him.

He nodded. I stood up as I had my arm around his waist to help him stay up. Grandpa saw us walk in and stood up from his chair.

"Is everything alright?" He asked as he walked over to us.

"Yugi is just feeling sick. We are going to go home to let Maho look over him." I told him.

"All right, but tell me how he is later." He told him.

"I will." I promised.

We walked to the door and I put Yugi's coat on him.

"You still feel cold hikari?" I asked.

"A little." He whispered.

I grabbed my coat and wrapped it around him.

"Wont you get cold?" He asked.

"I don't mind I just want you to feel better." I told him.

I turned to grandpa.

"Good bye grandpa. Hope to see you soon." I said.

"Goodbye." He said.

We walked out the door and to the stables to get the horses.

"Yugi I want you to ride with me, I don't want you riding by yourself." I told him.

He only nodded.

"Lets me help you." I said.

I picked him up and set him down on the front of Kokoro's saddle. I grabbed her and Akemi's rains and walked them out. I tided Akemi's rains onto Kokoro's and got up on her back behind Yugi. I wrapped one arm around Yugi's waist and held her rains. I kicked her sides as she started to walk fast down the road. As we walked the arm I had wrapped around Yugi's stomach I could feel something there, like a little bump, what it was I had no idea, I figured that it was the reason why Yugi was feeling this way. We continued walking threw the forest, Yugi breathed slowly seeming to fall asleep. In the distance I could see the top of the castle. I woke up Yugi.

"Yugi wake up. We are almost there." I told him.

He sat up straighter and laid the back of his head against my shoulder.

"You feel any better love?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I think I feel worse." He told me.

"Still dizzy?" I wondered.

"Not as much, but my head does hurt. I'm not as cold anymore. Plus my stomach hurts a little to, more like a nauseous felling thought." He explained.

I nodded and tightened my arms around his stomach and I could still feel the little bump there, that was something I will have to tell Maho about. Soon enough we where walking across the bridge to the castle door. I lead the horses over to the stables and got off Kokoro's back, making sure Yugi did not fall off. I walked the horses into the stables and over to the stalls. I saw Karim standing there brushing another horse.

"Master?" He said.

"Karim? Could you put the horses back to there right stalls? I need to take Yugi up to Maho to check him out." I told him.

I picked up Yugi from Kokoro's back and set him down in a chair by the door.

"Yes master. What is wrong with Yugi?" He whispered.

"He did not feel well at grandpa's and got really sick. I want Maho to check him out to see what is wrong." I said.

He just nodded his head and grabbed the horses rains and led them to there stalls. I went back over to Yugi and picked him up bride style and carried him up to Maho's room. As I walked he clung onto my shirt, like a little child does when they are scared, his head was down and berried in my chest. I knew Yugi was scared because he did not know what was wrong with him and I know he was scared to find out if it was something bad. We finally reached his room and I set Yugi down and put my arm around him to keep him balanced. I knocked on his door and Maho quickly opened it. He was dressed in a brown no sleeved shirt and brown pants, his brown hair reached past his shoulders and his blue eyes where bright. I looked at me then to Yugi then back to me.

"Prince? Why is it that you are here?" He asked.

"Me and Yugi where at his grandfathers house and he started to feel vary dizzy and sick. He has been like that all morning. When he started to feel cold for no reason I got worried and left. I figured you could help to see what was the matter." I explained.

"I see. Take him this way." He said, leading us next door.

He opened the door and inside Maho had made it look like a little hospital room. White walls and 2 regular beds with white sheets and everything that he needed.

"Just set him down." He said.

I did that and toke the coats off, that where still on Yugi, and put him softly down on one of the beds. He closed his eyes and said nothing as I set him down. He seemed to fall asleep again.

"Prince?" Maho whispered.

I looked up to see him waving me to come over to him. I left Yugi's side and walked up to Maho, are backs to Yugi.

"Can you explain to me what you two did last night or anything else I should know in order to make him feel this way?" He whispered to me.

"Well, all we did was have a little lovemaking. That's it. Then today when he woke up he started to feel like this." I told him.

"Ah. I think I might know whats wrong." He said as he turned around.

I grabbed his arm and turned him back around.

"When we where coming home I had Yugi ride with me on my horse, he sat in front while I was behind him, and when I had my arm wrapped around him I could feel like this little bump on his stomach. I figured it was nothing, but then I thought that I might be the reason Yugi is feeling so sick." I told him.

"Actually now that you say that it makes me think that I know what is exactly wrong." He said walking off to the bed where Yugi laid.

"What is it?" I asked walking to him.

"I might have a theory but I have to double check to make sure." He told me.

"Ok." Was all I said.

Maho toke his hands and placed them above Yugi, he whispered something then his hands started to have a purple glow around them. He lowered his hands to hover over Yugi, going the whole way down his body and back. His hands stopped glowing and he turned to me.

"Just as I thought." He said.

"What? What is it?" I asked, afraid it might be something bad.

Maho turned his bright blue eyes to me and I could see what he was about to tell me was the truth.

"I'm coming straight out with it...Yugi's pregnant." He said.

My eyes went wide.

"Really?" I asked in complete shock.

"Yes. That little bump that you told me about, that is why Yugi is acting this way, because that is the baby." He explained.

I sat down on the bed and looked down at Yugi's sleeping face. I moved a bang out of his face to see how beautiful it was.

"_The spell worked."_ I told myself in my head.

I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"You going to tell him?" Maho asked.

"I will. When he wakes up. I want him to sleep for a little bit." I told him.

"Alright. You can take him up to your room if you wish." He said.

"I don't want to move him. He is fine right here." I said.

"I will leave you then. If you need me I will be next door." Maho told me.

"Ok." I said.

Maho turned and left, leaving me and Yugi alone. I looked back down at Yugi and he was breathing slowly as he sleep. I laid down next to him, wrapping my left arm around his waist and my other and intertwining with his figures.

"I hope your happy now love?" I whispered, as I started to cry.

I don't know why I was crying I just was. They where not tear of fear or anything, but tears of joy that I was feeling right now. As I cried I laid my head down against his shoulder and I closed my eyes.

- Someone's Pov(Outside in a tree looking into the room)-

"Well the prince's little toy is pregnant huh? This is a whole different game now. I have something else to add to my plan to get ride of the prince." I said.

I jumped out of the tree and headed back to my hangout.

-Yugi's Pov-

When I opened my eyes and I saw that it was now night time, then sun had just gone down. I felt a little better then I did, but I knew that later it would all come back. I noticed that I was not it my room, I recognized it as the room Maho fixed up to make it into a room to check people out. I then felt someone laying on me. I looked over to see Atem sleeping next to me. His arm around me, are figures twined, and his head laying on my shoulder. I could see that he had dry tear marks going down his cheeks and automaticly I wanted to know why.

"_Why was he crying?"_ I asked myself.

With my free hand I gently shook Atem awake.

"Atem?" I whispered.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Yugi? Your awake." He said.

He let me go and sat up in the bed, I sat up also.

"Yea. Atem why where you crying?" I told him.

He whipped his cheeks to get rid of the tear marks.

"It was nothing." He said.

"It must be something if you cried over it. What made you feel so sad?" I asked.

"I was not sad, I was...happy." He told me.

"Happy? Over what?" I wondered.

"What Maho told me about you." He told me.

"Maho cheeked me over? What did he find out?" I asked.

"There is nothing bad wrong with you aibou, but more like something wonderful." He explained.

"And what would that be?" I asked in curiosity.

He set his hand on top of mine. He squeezed my hand a little and picked it up off the sheets and set it down on my stomach.

"Something that we always wanted." He said.

I could feel something on my stomach, a little bump, it made me think.

"Do you mean..." I started.

"Yes, Yugi, your pregnant." He said.

Joy then flooded threw me, my heart jumped with joy. With out warning, I jumped onto Atem giving him a hug. Nuzzling his neck a little, roughly kissing him on his lips, and cried with happiness.

"Oh Atem I'm so glad. Did Maho say that is why I am feeling so dizzy and things like that?" I asked.

"Yes. Mostly its just symptoms that will eventually pass." He said.

"I'm just glad that are dream is coming true. Then soon we will be a real family." I said.

We sat back up.

"Yea I cant wait. So are you feeling any better then before?" He asked.

"A little, but I know it will come back eventually." I told him.

Atem wrapped both his arms around me and slowly pushed me down onto the bed, and kissed me. He kissed me on the lips and to my neck. He stopped and looked down at me.

"Well seems like I can't call you my little hikari anymore. Someone else might get it." He joked.

I slapped him arm playfully.

"Stop it. Your not funny." I told him.

He gently placed a hand on my stomach.

"But its true." He said, leaning down a little.

I place my hand on top of his.

"Your mean." I told him.

I meet him half way to catch his lips in a kiss. He slipped his hand under my shirt and his hand felt warm against my skin. The little moment was ruined by a knock on the door. We stooped kissing, Atem toke his hand out from under my shirt and we sat up in the bed.

"Come in." Atem called.

The door opened and we saw Maho and Shada standing in the doorway, but behind them was everyone else. They all walked in and got around the bed.

"Maho told us what happened master." Isis said.

We looked over to Maho, he just nodded.

"We where worried about you. Even Kaiba." Shada said.

Kaiba said nothing.

"We came to see you. Especially when I saw you in the stalls earlier today." Karim said.

"Well I am fine now, but it might come back." I told you.

Joey then jumped onto the bed in front of us.

"Maho also told us about the baby, Yugi." Joey said, smiling.

We smiled along with him as Atem wrapped his arm around my waist, placing the same hand on my stomach. With my hand I set it on top of Atem's other hand on his lap.

"That he told us also. We are happy for you master." Mahad said.

"Congratulations." Isis said.

"Thank you." Atem said.

"We all congratulate you." Isis said.

We both nodded are heads.

"We need to get back to work now master. We will see you soon." Kaiba said.

"Kaiba's right. We must leave now." Shada said.

"We understand. You may go." Atem told them.

They all bowed and turned to leave soon all of them left the room, but Joey quickly turned around, ran back to us and gave us both a hug. With out a word he ran out the room. Maho was the only one to stay in the room.

"Even though Joey is 10 he still acts 5 years old." Atem said.

"I would never know." I said.

"Eventually you will." Atem said.

I looked over at him to see a little smile on his face.

"I guess your right." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

We turned to looked at Maho. He walked over to the side of the bed.

"Yugi now that you are awake is it okay if I look you over?" He asked.

"Sure. I guess with me asleep you really could not do much." I said.

"Half right. Prince please get up off the bed." He said.

"Atem can stay right?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"You will stay, right?" I asked Atem.

"Of course I will." He said kissing my quickly on the cheek.

He got up, unwrapping his arms from around me and sat down in a chair by the door of the room. Maho told me to lay down and he cheeked me over.

- Yami's Pov(After dinner. In there room.)-

Me and Yugi where getting ready for bed. We got in are sleeper cloths and got into bed. Yugi laid on his side as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close. During dinner we discussed that in about a month we would go to grandpa's again to tell him about Yugi and Maho would came with us. After dinner Yugi started to feel dizzy again, so we decided to go to bed then.

"Yugi?" I said to get his attention.

"What is it?" He said looking at me from over his shoulder.

"To think...in 9 months we will be the parents that we always wanted to be." I told him.

He flipped to his other side to look at me.

"Yes and I can't wait. I'm glad you are the father of his baby Atem." He told me.

"I'm glad to be. I'm glad you are the one that I am with to have the baby with." I said.

Yugi nuzzled close to my chest as I wrapped my arms back around him. We closed are eyes.

Just before we fell asleep, I tried to be funny, but Yugi actually toke it serious.

"Just so you know you are the one being called mom." I joked.

He laughed a little.

"I won't mind at all. As long as your the dad I don't care." He said.

I just chuckled with him. I brought him closer so me so that every inch of us where touching each other. We closed are eyes all the way and feel asleep, feeling comfortable in each others arms.

-End of Part 8-

Wolf: Keep you at a mystery at first right?

Akami: Maybe a little.

Wolf: I was thinking of leaving a cliffhanger of what was wrong but I did not want to become evil yet.

Akami: What do you mean, 'Yet'?

Wolf: That I will answer later. But in a few chapters you will find out who the mystery person is.

Akami: Can't wait.

Wolf: R&R


	9. Heartbeats

Wolf: Just fast forwarding a bit.

Akami: Just a little.

Wolf: Enough talk.

-Yugi's Pov-

I was 1 month along so far and today we where going to go visit grandpa. Mostly we say its just for a visit but mostly we where going to tell him about the baby. Even though I was 1 month I did not show at all, which I did consider a good thing for now because I did not what to feel fat right away. Grandpa probably would never believe us which is why Maho was going to go with us. Akhenaden hooked up the horses, Akemi was one of them! Akenaden told me he wanted to see how well Akemi would do pulling a carriage. Akemi was use to pulling things when ever we lived back with grandpa. When they where ready they waited outside for us.

Just a little layer of snow laid on the ground as all 3 of us walked out of the castle. Atem had his arm wrapped around me as Maho walked behind us. Akhenden opened the door for us and sat back into the driver set. I got in first followed by Atem, Maho got in last and closed the door behind him. When the door closed Akenaden cracked the rains and the horses started to trot. Akemi was obeying the commands well for his first time pulling a carriage. Atem was sitting next to me with his arm still wrapped around me while Maho sat across from us.

"How do you think grandpa will take it?" Atem asked me.

"I don't know he would either be happy about it, think that it would be kind of weird, or he would be so mad about it that he would want me to get rid of the baby." I said starting to tear a little bit of the thought of losing the baby.

"Lets just hope he will not be like the last option." Atem said thinking the same.

"Even if he is I would never do it, I would not listen to him. It would be my destination not his, its my babies life to think about. I would never kill a life." I said wrapping my arms around Atem.

I little tear ran down my check just of the thought of killing someone. It would be a life less lived.

"Don't worry love. I'm sure everything will be fine." Atem assured me.

I just nodded as I set my head down on Atem's shoulder. Slowly letting tears roll down them. Atem put his head on top of mine and placed his hand on my stomach, trying to make me feel better. It worked a little bit, but I was still scared of what might happen at grandpa's.

Soon enough we got to are destination at the village. Maho got out as Atem got out behind him, he helped out of the carriage and we all walked to the front door of the house. I still feel scared of what grandpa might do, I clung to Atem coat sleeve like a shy little kid. For once in my life I was scared of my grandfather.

"Everything will be fine aibou." Atem said.

I lessened my grip on Atem's sleeve as he knocked on the door. Soon grandpa opened the door, I put my fears behind me and smiled.

"Yugi, Atem, and who might you be?" Grandpa asked, pointing to Maho.

"Grandpa this Maho. He is the one we where talking about last time we where here." I told him.

"Ah yes I remember. Nice to meet you." Grandpa said putting out his hand.

Maho toke his hand and shook it.

"A pleasure." Maho said.

"Come on in boys and have a seat." Grandpa said moving out of the way.

We walked into the living room and sat down. Me and Atem on the couch with grandpa sitting across from us on the other couch, Maho sitting in the chair.

"So did you just come to visit?" Grandpa asked.

"Yea." I answered.

"I'm going to the kitchen to get some tea. Anyone else want some?" Grandpa asked as he sat up.

"I would like some." I said.

Grandpa nodded and left.

"Your stomach acting up again?" Atem asked.

"Just a little." I told him.

When ever I started to feel sick or my stomach hurt I would always drink tea to settle it so I could feel a little better. Soon grandpa walked back in and handed me a cup.

"Thank you." I said taking the cup.

I toke a sip and the I could feel the warm tea slid down my throat.

"So, Yugi, do you feel any better then you did last time you where here?" Grandpa asked.

"Much better. But every once and a while I start to feel sick." I told him.

"Really? Why is that?" He wondered.

I started to feel nervous a little, I felt the fear come back to me. I didn't want to tell grandpa, but I now I had to. I could feel Atem looking down at me I looked up into his eyes, they where soft as I looked into them. He gave me a _'it will be ok'_ look.

"_I know Atem and Maho will help me."_ I thought.

"That is another reason why we come down to see you grandpa. We want to tell you something." I said.

He had a confused look on his face and raised a eyebrow.

"What is it you want to tell me?" He asked.

I got out of Atem's arms and when to sit next to grandpa on the other couch. When I sat down and turned to him, grandpa still had that confused looked on his face.

"For a while me and Atem have wanted...a child. We tied to look for ways so we could, then on Christmas we found a way and we toke that chance. Which is how Maho got into the picture with staying in the castle. He put a spell on me." I explained.

"What are you trying to say Yugi?" Grandpa wondered.

"What I'm trying to tell you grandpa is...I'm pregnant now...with Atem's baby." I told him.

I moved my head down so I didn't have to look at grandpa. I felt my fear coming back stronger now, afraid of what grandpa might say about this. I just looked at the floor as the whole room stayed silent. What surprised me was that a hand was placed on my stomach. I looked up to see it was grandpa.

"Is it true?" He wondered.

"Yes." Maho answered.

"All of it is true. So far, for a month now, Yugi has been pregnant with my baby." Atem said.

It then become silenced again. I could feel my tears started to form in my eyes. But I was taken by surprised again when I was brought into a hug by my grandpa. I stayed still for a moment.

"If it is true then I'm happy for you Yugi." Grandpa said.

"You are? Your not mad?" I asked.

Grandpa brought me out of the hug, keeping his hands on my shoulders.

"No my boy I'm not bad, I always hopped to live long enough to see my great-grandchild." He told me.

A tear escaped my eye and feel down my cheek.

"Thank you for understanding grandpa." I said.

"Always." He said.

It went better then I thought it did. Grandpa was happy for me and Atem, not mad like I thought he was. I was so happy then, my fear was no more. When grandpa went to go take his empty cup into the kitchen I went back and sat with Atem. I laid against him as he had his arm wrapped around me and his head on top of mine. When grandpa came back I started to feel my eyes get droopy, every once and a while I would feel tired for no reason.

"You tired love?" Atem asked me.

I yawned.

"I little." I told him.

"You want to go home and sleep?" He asked.

I yawned again as I nodded.

"You don't mind if we take are leave now grandpa?" Atem asked.

"Not at all." Grandpa said.

"Ok then." Atem said.

I got up from the couch with Atem having his arm around my shoulders. We headed for the door with Maho behind us again. Grandpa stood in the door way while we left.

"Oh and Atem." Grandpa started.

"Yes?" Atem said looking back.

"Congratulations." Grandpa said.

"Thank you." He said.

We got into the carriage again and we toke off. I yawned again as we left.

"Sleep love. You can lay your head on my lap." Atem said.

I laid my head down on his lap and closed my eyes and soon feel asleep.

/Fast Forwarding/

The next couple of months where fine. In April we celebrated Atem's 22nd birthday. Saying he did not need any presents this year from me, telling me the baby was enough. By then I started to show a little, I had a little bump by then, being only 4 months. When I turned 5 months Maho want to have another check up on the baby. He told me that every month we would do a check up on me. Just to see how the baby is doing.

At the end of April Atem and me where just on the bed talking about baby names, we would not know what the gender will be so we just thought a bunch of names. Are backs where against the head board as we had are hands intertwined, my other arm was resting on my stomach. When I felt a kick against my arm, I gasped.

"Atem." I quickly said

"What love?" He asked.

"I felt the baby kick." I told him.

"Really?" He wondered with a surprised face.

"Yea. Give me your hand." I told him.

He gave me his hand and I placed it on top of my stomach and waited a couple seconds before the baby kicked again. Atem gasped happily. I quickly gave him a short put passionate kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" Atem asked.

"Because I'm happy. To know that are baby is alive and well." I told him.

He smiled and kissed me again. That day I will never forget because it was a happy day for both of us.

When I turned 5 months I was sitting on one of the beds in the room again in the little hospital room waiting for Maho, Atem sat next to me with his hand on my stomach felling the baby move around and kick, just like he always did when the baby started to kick. We always smile at each other when it happened. Then a knock at the door got us out of are little moment. Maho opened the door and walked to the other side of the bed.

"I hear the little one has been vary active lately." Maho said.

"Yes, vary." Atem said with a smile.

"Well that's good. It just shows how much the baby is growing." Maho said.

We smiled looked at each other.

"Now this time I will be cheeking the heart beat to see if its ok and I can tell you then gender if you wish also." He told us.

"Yes, please." I said.

Maho nodded. I laid down on the bed as Maho picked up my shirt to show my little bulging stomach. Maho started to chant something that was making his hands glow purple, like usual. He lowered his hands down onto my stomach, I twitched from Maho's hands being cold against my warm skin. He ignored it and continued what he was doing. Soon he changed his tone and his hands turned yellow. The light then died down and Maho toke his hands off my stomach.

"Seems like your baby is fine. The heart beat is just right." He told us.

"What is the gender?" Atem asked.

"Its a boy, congrats." Maho said.

We smiled at each other, Atem leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"Maho is it possible for us to listen?" I asked him.

"Yes. Would you like to?" He asked us.

We nodded.

"Just put your hand close to mine and you should be able to hear." He told us.

We nodded again. Maho started to chant again with is hands turning purple again and he placed them back on my stomach. We placed one hand near his and we both closed are eyes. At first it was faint, but then it got a little louder like it was right in my ears, a little heart beat. I could also hear a little movement added in here in there as I listed to the heart beat of are unborn son. Under my hand I could feel the movement.

I could feel tears starting to form as I continued to listen. Soon the movement stopped and I could hear what sounded like a little snore. I opened my eyes and removed my hand, Atem and Maho did the same. Atem looked over at me and I could see little tears, like I had, in his eyes. We smiled because I know that he was feeling the same I was. Vary happy to know about are son is perfectly healthy. He leaned down to capture my lips in a kiss. He whipped the tear that had fallen down my cheek. I moved my shirt back down over my stomach.

"Just keep up what you are doing Yugi and your son should stay health as he is now." Maho told me.

"I will." I said.

"I shall leave now." Maho said and left the room.

When Maho left we started to talk.

"Doing that was amazing. To listen to his heartbeat like that." I told Atem.

"It was. I could tell when he fell asleep when he stopped moving." Atem said.

"I could tell to. I hope we get to do that again." I said.

"Me to." Atem said.

He gave me another kiss on my lips. He lifted up my shirt and he kissed my stomach. Atem did that sometimes and I loved it when he did. He looked down at me with a smile.

"I love you." I told him.

"And I love you both." Atem said nuzzling my neck.

We stayed in the room for a while before dinner was ready and we went to go eat when it was done. After dinner we where going to go to bed. Me and Atem got a little bath together, as usual. He always insisted that he wash me, and he did it almost like a massage that felt so good. We got dressed in are sleeper cloths and got in bed. Atem wrapped his arms around me and brought me close to his chest. I wrapped my legs with his so I could be closer to Atem. Then my stomach was against Atem's the baby kicked. We giggled.

"Seems like someone does not want me close to mom." Atem joked.

I just laughed.

"Guess not." I joked with him.

We just giggled again when the same thing happened. Atem placed his hand on the side of my stomach to feel even more kicks against his hand. We closer are eyes with smiles on are faces as we stayed in that position.

"Love you." I whispered.

"Love you too." Atem whispered.

With a goodnight kiss we fell asleep.

- End of Part 9-

Yugi: (whipped away a tear)I loved that chapter.

Wolf: Glad you did.

Yami: I found it interesting.

Akami: Where have you two been anyway?

Yugi & Yami: (Blush)

Akami: On second thought, never mind. I don't want to know.

Wolf: R&R


	10. Yama

Wolf: I have been waiting so long to write this chapter!  
Akami: You mean the birth chapter?  
Wolf: Yes!

Akami: Alright, alright. God you overreact.

Wolf: Your the same you know.

Akami: Am not.

Wolf: Are too.

Akami: Am not.

Yugi: Just start the damn chapter!

Wolf: Fine.

- Yugi's Pov-

I am now 9 months, it came to quickly it seems. Just with the snap of your fingers and it seemed to have gone by so fast. Maho gave me check ups more and more now. I know it was for a good thing but after a while it starts to get annoying with going to see him almost everyday. I only went to make sure that the baby was okay. Each time I went I asked Maho to let me and Atem listen to him as he started moved around more. Maho gave me a estimate of when I was going to have the baby, he said somewhere at the end of September or the beginning of October. Atem now seemed to never leave my side always following me everywhere. I did not mind Atem following me, I thought it was better that way. Mostly he keep me up in are room the whole time, which I could understand why.

I say again, I'm 9 months and I feel fat. I complain to Atem and say that all the time he just tried to get me out of saying that, but it is not successful each time he tried. I know that the baby is growing and I loved to see how each month he keeps growing. Every month where he is more active then the next, his kicks getting stronger just as he was growing. When I was 7 months, on my 19th birthday, me and Atem started to work on the nursery for the baby. The baby would be put in a room just next to ares, originally it was just an empty room that has not been used in a while. We cleaned it out and we repainted the walls a dark purple color, added a wooden crib, and everything else that we needed.

Right now I am just standing on the balcony in the late September night, a slight breeze was in the air. I always got fresh air when ever I was just board up in are room while Atem was not there. Plus I was out here because my side started to hurt a little so I thought the air would help. I had one of my elbows resting on the railing with my head resting on it my other hand rested on my stomach. I looked up at the stars as they shown bright in the sky. The full moon adding to the gleaming light. I felt a tiny nudge at my hand, I smiled down at my stomach and just slowly rubbed it.

"You will be here soon little one." I whispered.

I was so impatient with the baby. I wanted to see him, hold him in my arms, and take care of him. I just wanted him. I knew I had to wait because he would come out when he is ready. I sighed. My side then started to hurt again I don't know why my side was hurting out of no where. Just then a pair of arms slid around me. I jumped.

"Sorry love. Did I scare you?" Atem asked me.

"A little" I answered.

"Why you out here aibou. Its a little chilly." He said.

"Just wanted some air." I told him.

He moved his arms so both hands where laying on my stomach. He kissed my neck until he felt a little push on his hands. Me smiled and kissed me on the corner of my mouth.

"He's a little active today isn't he?" Atem asked.

"Yep. I can always tell when he is asleep because he is not kicking all the time." I said.

"It does not hurt when he does that all the time does he?" He asked.

"Sometimes it does. He seems to knew when he is hurting me because he just stops completely." I said.

"That's interesting." Atem said.

Atem felt another nudge in his hands. I felt the pain come back to my side and I clinched my teeth.

"You ok hikari?" Atem asked noticing my pain.

"Yea. My side just hurts every once and a while." I told him.

"You think Maho should check it out?" He suggested.

"I don't know. It does seem to get a little worse then the last one." I said.

"Then come on. Lets go see Maho." He said and unwrapped his arms from around me.

"Fine. I'm not going to like it though." I said.

I grabbed his hand and we walked to Maho's room. When we got the his room Atem knocked on the door, Maho soon opened it.

"Prince is there something I can help you with?" Maho asked.

"Yes. Could you check out Yugi he tells me that his side has been hurting him." Atem said.

"Really now? If so bring him this way." Maho said walking out into the hallway.

We followed him to the little hospital room next door. We walked inside.

"Yugi just go sit on the bed." Maho told me.

I did as he told me and sat down at the edge of the bed. Maho asked me some questions.

"Where does it hurt?" Maho asked.

"My right side." I answered.

"When did it start to hurt?" He asked.

"Sometime this afternoon or somewhere around there." I told him.

"How long does the pain last?" He wondered.

"Not vary long like a minute or two. When they do happen it feels like I'm getting pricked or stabbed with a needle." I answered.

"I see. Lay down on the bed so I can check you out." He told me.

With the help of Atem I laid down in the bed.

"Just stay still. If the pain comes back I will stop." He said.

I nodded. He started to whisper a spell and his hands glowed a dark green and he hovered his hands above my stomach and chest. Atem sat in the chair next to the bed and watched. I felt the pain come back and winced, Maho atomaticly stopped.

"I see what the problem is." Maho said.

"What?" Atem asked.

"He might be close to having the baby." Maho told us.

I groaned.

"How long do you think?" Atem asked.

"I estimate sometime this week, maybe even tomorrow. I would like to keep Yugi here so I can watch over him." Maho said.

"Is that ok with you Yugi?" Atem asked me.

"As long as you don't leave me." I said.

"I wont." He promised.

He placed a hand on top of mine at my side.

"Yugi I need to put a spell on you so it will numb the pain when ever it comes back." Maho told me.

"Fine." I said.

Maho said the spell.

"I will be next door. Prince come get me if you need me." He said.

"I will." Atem said.

Maho left and Aem got up on the bed with me. Laying next to me wrapping his arms around me.

"Go to sleep love. You might need it." Atem told me.

"I guess your right." I said.

"I love you." He said kissing my cheek.

"Love you too." I said.

I shut my eyes and I soon feel asleep in Atem's arms.

/ In the middle of the night(3:00 in the morning)/

I shoot open my eyes. I saw that it was still late at night. I saw Atem asleep next to me on the bed.

"_Why am I awake?"_ I asked in my head.

I moved a little but when did Atem started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Why you awake hikari?" Atem asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Did you have a bad dream?" He wondered.

"No." I said.

I wanted to say something else but pain quickly shoot threw my body. I shut my eyes and bit my bottom lip.

"Yugi, whats the matter?" Atem asked.

I did not know. My stomach just really hurt and the baby started to kick me really hard.

"My stomach it really hurts." I hissed threw my teeth.

"Stay still. I will go get Maho." Atem said.

I quickly nodded my head. Atem jumped off the bed and quickly ran to the door. My pain only seemed to get worse.

-Yami's Pov-

I ran down to Maho's room and banged on his door. Moments later he opened the door.

"Prince whats the matter?" Maho asked whipping sleep out of his eyes.

"It's Yugi. He woke up telling me his stomach started to hurt." I told him.

"Let me go check him. He might be ready." Maho said going past me.

When we got back to the room Yugi sat just laying there on the bed, his eyes shut and his hands clung to the bed sheets. I stood in the doorway helplessly as Maho went to Yugi.

"Yugi, Yugi. Look at me." Maho ordered.

Yugi quickly shoot opened his eyes, tears feel from his eyes.

"You have to tell me whats wrong." Maho said.

His breathing was quick as he tried to answer.

"My stomach...it hurts...so bad. The kicks...don't help either." He said in between gasps.

"From what your describing. You must be ready." Maho said.

Maho turned to me.

"Prince I need for you to wait outside." Maho said.

"No, please let Atem stay." Yugi breathed.

"I'm sorry Yugi I can not let him stay." Maho said.

I walked over and knelled down next to the bed, I grabbed Yugi's hand.

"Maho's right Yugi. But it will be alright, I promise. I will just be right outside this door. I will not be far away from you." I told him.

"Just don't go any where." Yugi said.

"I won't. Even though I'm not right next to you, I am always with you, I your heart. There is no need to worry. I will see you soon and hopefully someone else also." I said.

I kissed him on his forehead.

"I need you to leave." Maho said.

I nodded and walked out of the room, closing the doors behind me.

/ 3 hours later /

For 3 hours I paced outside the doors. From inside I could hear Yugi screaming. I was so worried about him. Each scream pierced my heart, just to see Yugi in pain put me in pain also. I sat against the wall and brought my legs to my chest and put my head on my knees.

"Yugi, please be ok and let are son be ok as well." I prayed.

For about 10 more minutes I waited. Yugi's screams had stopped and I could hear nothing. Slowly the door opened and Maho walked out. I quickly stood up and faced him.

"How did it go? Are they fine?" I asked.

"It went just fine. Both of them are ok. It is a boy if you are wondering." Maho said.

"Thank you so much Maho. Can I see them?" I asked.

"Yes you can." Maho said moving out of the doorway.

I slowly walked inside and I saw Yugi sitting up in the bed with a baby wrapping in a white blanket in his arms. I smiled. I sat in the chair next to the bed and brought it close.

"How are you feeling Yugi?" I asked.

"Tired, but it was worth it." He said.

I looked at the baby in his arms. He was beautiful and had Yugi's hair and had my tan skin when he opened his eyes I saw that he had my eyes with the mix of crimson and amethyst. He looked up at Yugi and looked at me.

"He's beautiful." I said.

"He is. I can't believe I bought this little being into the world. I waited so long just to see him, to hold him." Yugi said.

"Me too. I'm just glad he is here now." I told him.

"You want to hold him?" Yugi asked me.

I smiled.

"I would love to." I said.

Yugi held his arms out, the baby held his arms out like he wanted to be held by his new father and I toke the baby from him. He felt so small and fragile in my arms, I have been waiting so long to hold him in my arms.

"He little guy. I'm your daddy. You already meet your mommy." I said down to him.

He tilled his head a little and cooed. Making us laugh.

"Now the main question is, what will we name him?" Yugi said.

"Good question. We never did come up for a name for him." I said.

I thought for a moment I looked down at my new son and he looked at me with his crimson, amethyst eyes he reached up with his and and pulled on one of my bangs and pulled on it, making him laugh. I smiled down at him. I started to wave my finger in front of his face. He grabbed my finger and held it tightly. Then I looked out to the sun rising on the hills.

"I might have a name." I said.

Yugi looked at me.

"How about Yama." I told him.

"That means mountain right?" Yugi said.

"Yea. When I looked out the window I thought of that." I said.

I looked down at my son.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

He cooed.

"I think he likes it." Yugi said.

Yama then yawned in my arms. He snuggled close to my chest and soon closed his eyes and feel asleep. I kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Yama." I whispered.

"He seems to like you." Yugi said.

"He likes you to you know." I said.

"I know he does." Yugi said.

Yugi soon let out a little yawn himself.

"You get some rest love. You need it after what you went threw." I told him.

"Your right." Yugi said.

He shut is eyes and soon feel asleep.

I looked down at Yama in my arms as he sleep.

"My son." I whispered.

Are lives where now perfect. We had the child we always wanted. I know that me and Yugi where going to be great parents for Yama. My life was started over when Yugi broke that curse and my life was dark. Now I have the light beginning I wated, to start over and do things right. With Yama I know I can do that now.

"_A new life, a new family, and a new beginning."_ I thought.

I positioned myself better in the chair and make sure that Yama did not fall out of my arms. I closed my eyes and I feel asleep with Yama in my arms.

-Someone's Pov(In a tree outside the window)-

"So the prince's little toy had a baby boy, huh? I think I should make myself know to them soon. Just you wait prince, your life will turn back upside down." I said.

I jumped out of the tree.

-End of Part 10-

Wolf: Yay! Yugi had his baby.

Akami: It was so sweet.

Wolf: Next chapter you will find out who the mystery person is.

Akmai: That should be interesting.

Wolf: R& R


	11. New Evil

Wolf: Mystery person revealed!

Akami: Who is it?

Wolf: Read and find out.

- Atem's Pov-

The next day Yugi was checked over once more before we left the little hospital room. Before we left Yugi feed Yama some of his milk, it was a formula since Yugi could not breast feed him.. We wanted to show the other servants are new son. Yama was awake in Yugi's arms looked around to study his new surroundings. as we walked threw the hallway down to the kitchen to show Mahad and Joey, Isis also if she was down there. When we got to the kitchen all of the servants where this, just sitting around. Then Isis spotted us and literally ran up to us, she looked at Yama in Yugi's arms.

"Aw. He is so cute. Whats his name?" Isis said.

"Yama." I answered.

"That's a nice name." Isis said.

We smiled at her. Joey ran over.

"Can I see him?" He said trying to look up.

Yugi knelled down so Joey could see. Joey waved, Yama laughed at him and tried to imitate him. Shada came up to us next.  
"He looks like mix a both of you. Yugi's hair and the masters eyes." Shada said.

Yugi just blushed at the complement. Mahad walked up to us.

"I agree with Isis he is cute." Mahad said.

Yama buried his face in Yugi's chest, trying to hid himself.

"He is not use to so many people. He must be scared." I said.

Kaiba then walked up to everyone, He said nothing. Yama looked over his shoulder at Kaiba and started to cry a little.

"Kaiba's scary, we know." I said looking down Yama, patting his head.

"Hey!" Kaiba yelled.

We all just laughed. Yama stopped crying when everyone laughed and started to laugh with them. Me and Yugi just smiled down at him. Yama looked over at me and held his arms out to me.

"Seems like he wants you to hold him now." Yugi said.

"Guess so." I said.

I toke Yama out of Yugi's arms held him. He grabbed one of my bangs and laughed.

"He likes to pull hair." I pointed out.

Yama only laughed again.

"He only loves his daddy." Isis said.

I smiled.

"Can I hold him?" Joey asked.

"If he will let you, but you have to sit down first." Yugi said.

Joey sat down in the closest chair. I walked up to Joey and carefully put Yama in his arms. Yama looked up at him, he cooed. He looked over at me and Yugi and held his arms back out to us.

"He wants us back." I told Yugi.

Yugi walked up to Joey and toke Yama out of his arms.

"He is so use to us holding him? He does not really like anyone else hold him right now." Yugi said walking back over to me.

Yama yawned and nuzzled to Yugi's chest.

"Yama must be tired from the milk I feed him this morning. I'm going to take him to the nursery to put him to sleep." Yugi said.

"I'll come with you." I said.

I turned to everyone.

"We will see you later." I told them.

They all bowed and we left to take Yama to the nursery. Yama had fallen asleep when we started to walk. We got to the nursery and Yugi laid Yama down into his crib. We looked down at are sleeping son, Yugi leaned down and kiss Yama on his forehead. I wrapped my arm around Yugi as we watched Yama sleep. We looked at each other and gave each other a kiss, we where happy as ever and we both knew that. We stopped the kiss and looked back down at Yama. With my hand I traced over his cheek.

"My son." I whispered.

"Are son." Yugi corrected.

I nodded. We left the nursery and out into the hallway.

/ Month later/

Yama was now a moth old. He always liked to play. He would just stay on the nursery floor for hours playing with his games and stuffed animals. Me and Yugi always played with him, he never wanted us to leave him. He would want either one of us or both of us to be with him.

Today we invited grandpa to come over and see his great-grandson for the first time. We would get outside today because it was so nice, just to get some fresh air. We would also try to get the servants out also. When grandpa arrived only me and Yugi greeted him.

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled, running to his grandfather and giving him a hug.

"Yugi, my boy. Nice to see you." He said.

"Hello grandpa." I said.

"Nice to see you again, Atem." Grandpa said.

"Same to you." I said.

"So where is my great-grandson at?" Grandpa asked.

"He's asleep right now. He should wake up soon." I told him.

"Could you still take me to see him?" Grandpa wondered.

"Yea. Just be quiet if he is still asleep." Yugi said.

"Ok." Grandpa said.

We lead grandpa down the halls to the nursery near are room. We opened the door and found Yama still asleep in his crib. We walked in as I keep my arm wrapped around Yugi. Grandpa looking into the crib and his eyes softened. He looked back up at us.

"He looks so much like you Yugi." Grandpa whispered.

Yugi blushed.

"He looks like me, but he has Atem's eyes and skin color." Yugi told him.

"He is so adorable." Grandpa said looking back down into the crib.

Just then Yama started to stir. Soon he opened his eyes and started to cry a little. I went to the crib and picked up Yama, he wrapped his arms around my neck as I held him. Grandpa looked around me to try and look at Yama. Yama looked over at grandpa and buried his head in my neck.

"It's ok Yama." I told him.

He peeked to look at grandpa.

"Hi, Yama. I'm your great-grandpa." Grandpa said, waving to him.

Yama only buried his head again in my neck.

"He will warm up to you grandpa. He is not use to new faces at first." Yugi said.

"I would understand." He said.

"Probably at the end of the day he will love you." I told him.

"Now that Yama is awake want to see if the servants want to go outside? Its really nice." Yugi asked.

"Might as well try." I said.

"Maybe we could make it a little picnic." Yugi suggested.

"That sounds nice." I agreed.

We all left the nursery Yama still keep his head in my neck as grandpa walked behind us. Yama would lift his head up now and then to look at him. All the servants where down in the kitchen again. We managed to get everyone to come, except Kaiba and Akhenaden, they would just sit outside. Maho even came to join us. Mahad and Joey made things to take to the picnic. Once everything was ready we headed outside to the Courtyard. Yama keep his head up now and would just look at grandpa. Once we got down to the courtyard Joey set two blankets down on the grass. Me, Yugi, Yama, and Grandpa sat on one making almost a little circle. I set Yama down in the center of us on his back, he looked up at the sky. He saw a butterfly flying by and reached his hand out and tried to reach it. We laughed at him with smiles on are faces.

Then out of no where we all heard a evil laugh. We lifted are heads and looked around the courtyard for the source of the laughter. Then on top of the wall surrounding the courtyard stood a man. He had long wild snow white hair the went past his shoulders and dark brown eyes. He had a dark blue clock that went past his knees. I quickly stood up while Yugi picked up Yama.

"Who are you!" I asked.

The figure only laughed again.

"Answer me! Who are you!" I shouted.

"I am Bakura. The last magician in my village." The figure said.(A/N: He is Yami Bakura, not Ryou)

"Bakura? Why are you here? What do you want?" I asked.

"I want revenge and I'm here for you?" Bakura said.

"Me? What have I done to you? I have never meet you." I told him.

"Its not what you did, its what your father did!" Bakura yelled.

"My father?" I wondered.

"Yes! About 15 years ago, your father came to my village and burnt it down, killing everyone there. I am the only one that escaped and survived." Bakugan explained.

I let out a gasp.

"Atem, is that true?" Yugi asked.

"Unfortunately it is, that year is when my father lost his crown. I remember that day, he toke his anger out on one tiny village for no reason. He never told me which one." I said.

"That is correct prince. Your father killed everyone! My family! My friends! Even my lover!" He growled as his fists tightened.

Yugi went in tears at hearing that Bakura's lover had died by my father.

"What do you want to do to me?" I asked.

"I want you to feel the same pain I did. To feel the lost of someone close." He hissed.

Bakura looked over at Yugi and Yama. Yugi tightened his grip on Yama and Yugi cried more.

"You leave my family alone!" I yelled.

I moved in front of Yugi.

"What are you going to do about it? There is nothing you can do against me! Ever since that day I taught myself spells of a magician. For years I studied! I'm so strong I can even turn you back into that hideous monster you once where, and there would be no way to turn back into a human. I could turn you whole world upside down with just the snap of my figures." He said.

"_He can do that? I never want to be that monster ever again!"_ I thought in my head.

"I don't care. You just leave my family out of this!" I yelled.

I wanted to fight him, fight him to the death, Bakura being the one to die.

"I can sense you want to fight me. But that will not happen now. We will fight soon enough." He said.

"Leave! Get out of my sight!" I growled.

"Fine enough, but this is not the last of me. We will meet again." He said.

He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I looked down at Yugi to see he has shaking, Yama was looking at him sad and confused, wondering what was wrong with his mommy. I knelled down next to Yugi and brought him into my arms, hugging both Yugi and my son. Yugi just cried on my chest. Yama tapped Yugi on his cheek, Yugi looked at are son. Yama put his hand on Yugi's cheek and tried his best to wipe away the tears. Then Yama hugged Yugi tightly around his neck, trying just as hard as I was just to comfort him.

"Yugi? It will be alright. I wont let that man touch you or Yama." I promised.

Yugi looked at me.

"But what if he does? What will we do?" Yugi asked.

"He wont get anywhere near you with out going threw me to get to you." I said.

Yugi put his free arm around my neck.

"I hope your right Atem." He whispered.

I lifted his chin and I gave him a quick comforting kiss.

"You mess with my family. You mess with me first. You are the world to me." I told him.

"Thank you Atem." Yugi said.

Yama then cooed to get are attention. We looked down and smiled at him, he smiled at us. Yama then noticed Yugi's gold heart around his neck, he put it into his hands and looked at it.

"Lets just pretend this never happened. Just forget about Bakura right now and just have some fun as a family." I suggested.

"That sounds good. I would rather forget." Yugi said.

We looked at everyone around us, they where look at us. I let go of Yugi as he put Yama back down on the blanket.

"It's alright. Just forget this ever happened. Lets just relax and have fun." I told them.

They all nodded.

I looked down at Yama to see him look up at grandpa, still trying to think if he should trust him. Yugi still seemed to be a little shaky so I moved closer to him and wrapped my arm around his waist. I gave him a kiss on his temple. He looked at me and gave me a weak smile. I then wrapped my other arm around him and brought him into my lap. He laid his head down on my chest putting his head just under my chin.

I then heard Yama cooing again and I saw him holding his arms out to grandpa. Grandpa smiled and picked him up, that brought a smile to both are faces. After a while we just played with Yama, Yugi seemed to be a little better then before. At the end of the day, it was time for grandpa to go home. Yama did not want grandpa to leave, he had to much fun. Finally when grandpa left Yama yawned as I held him in my arms.

"Had a rough day huh?" I asked him.

He just nuzzled to my chest.

"Guess so." Yugi giggled.

"Lets put him to bed." I said.

"Then lets put are selves to bed." Yugi said.

"Sounds like a good idea." I agreed his his cheek.

We walked to put Yama back in his crib. When we did we gave him goodnight kisses. Then we toke are selves to bed, Yugi wrapped comfortably in my arms as we feel into a deep sleep.

-End of Part 11-

Akami: So the mystery person was Bakura?

Wolf: Yep.

Akmai: Why him?

Wolf:Don't know. I just randomly picked someone.

Akami: As usual.

Wolf: Shut up!

Akami: What ever. Please R&R.


	12. Yama Learns Some New Things

Wolf: Yama's first on things.

- Yugi's Pov-

Christmas time was here, making Yama about 3 months old. Today is going to be are first Christmas as a real family and Yama's first Christmas. This year will be different because we invited grandpa this time, he should show up sometime around this morning. We mostly set the tree up the same place as last time, in the large dinning room. Yama seemed to not really know what was going on because he was to young to understand, but he knew something was going to happen with the tree and everything.

When it first started to snow we took Yama out into the courtyard and he tried to catch the snowflakes in his hands. We never did take Yama out when the snow started to lay because we did not want him getting sick. He would look out the window every once and a while to see the snow falling.

When I woke up this morning around 6 in the morning, it was to Yama's crying and it was my turn to get him. I some how got out of Atem's grip and got out of bed to go to the nursery. I opened the door and walked over the the crib, when Yama saw me he started to stop crying, they then turned to small hiccups.

"Aw. Why is my little baby crying?" I said picking Yama up out of the crib.

He still had his small hiccups when I set him at my side. I sat in the little rocking chair in far right corner of the room and rocked Yama in my lap as he looked out the window. His hiccups stopped as he looked out the window still, he set he head against my chest. Then he saw my gold heart Atem had gotten me last year for Christmas. He held it in his hands as he traced his little finger around it. Then looked up at me.

"You like it?" I asked him.

He just looked back down at the heart and played with it. He managed to open it and looked inside, but then closed it and looked at the back. He then pointed to Atem's name on it, he seamed to know it was his fathers name. He looked back up at me keeping his finger on the name.

"Daddy gave it to me last year." I told him.

He put his head back down on my chest and held the heart in his hand, holding it close. Then the door opened up again and Atem stood in the doorway.

"Yugi why are you up so early?" He asked walking over to me.

"Yama woke up, but he is calm for now." I told him.

"Oh. Because I woke up to not find you in bed, so I knew you where probably here." He said.

"Nice guess. Yama seems to have taken a liking to my necklace you gave me last year." I said.

Atem bent down and looked at Yama and brushed a band out of his face, he looked up at Atem. Again he flipped my necklace over and pointed to Atem's name again. Atem giggled.

"Yes that's me." Atem told him.

Atem looked at me.

"How does he know?" He wondered.

"Not sure." I answered.

Yama let go of my necklace and held his arm out to Atem. Atem smiled and toke Yama out of my arms and stood back up and stood next to the window. We all could see the sun peaking out from behind the hills. Atem then let out a little yawn.

"You still tired honey?" I asked.

"Just a little." He answered.

Then Yama let out a little yawn, snuggled up to Atem's chest and closed his eyes.

"Seems like he wants to go back to sleep." Atem said.

I got up out of the chair and walked up to Atem and played with Yama's hair.

"Could Yama come with us to bed?" I asked.

"Why?" Atem wondered.

"It would just be for a little bit until grandpa comes." I said.

"I guess it would not hurt." Atem said.

Yama had looked back up at us with tired eyes.

"What do you say Yama. What to go to bed with mommy and daddy?" I asked him.

He nodded and snuggled back up to Atem's chest. We smiled down at him. We left the nursery as Atem still held Yama in his arms. When we got back into bed Atem laid Yama down in the middle of the bed and we laid on both sides of him. We got under the covers as we laid close to Yama. We closed are eyes and went back to sleep.

I woke up almost 3 hours later around 9:00. When I opened my eyes my eyes softened. When I looked over at Atem, Yama was snuggled to his side as Atem had a arm wrapped around him. They where still asleep so I got out of bed trying my best not to wake them up. I walked over to the French doors and looked out them to see a new layer of snow on the ground and on the balcony. I looked back over to the bed to see they where still sleeping. I walked back over to the bed and stood by Atem's side. I gently shook his shoulder.

"Atem?" I said.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at me.

"Come on honey get up." I told him.

He wiped some sleep out of his eyes and looked down at Yama at his side. He put a little smile on his face. He slowly unwrapped his arm from around him and slid out of bed. Atem stood next to me by the bed and he wrapped a arm around my waist as we looked down at Yama.

"He sure is tired." Atem said.

"Yea, but he will be full of energy later. He should wake up soon." I told him.

"Yea. He kind of reminds me of myself when I was young." Atem replied.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well even though my dad did not talk much about when I was young, but he did say that I was always tired then run around later when I was awake. That was when he was still nice to everyone." Atem said.

"As long as you don't turn into your father." I said, sounding a little worried.

"I would never and I don't plan on it. I want to give Yama the family I never had." Atem told me.

"I would hope so." I said.

"I want to be the best father I can be, better then what my dad was." He said.

"You are the best father, Yama knows it to, and the best husband for me." I told him kissing his cheek.

"I know I am and will be, always." Atem said.

"So Atem where did you put the secret mistletoe this time for Christmas?" I wondered.

"You'll find out later." He said.

"You are always mysterious." I told him.

"I know." He said as he gave me a quick kiss.

Yama then started to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that Atem was gone next to him and I was gone to. He started to cry, noticing we where gone. I bend down to him.

"Its ok sweety, we're right here." I said to him.

He looked over to us and quickly held his arms out. I picked him up and he dug his head in my neck.

"Sorry Yama did we scare you?" I asked.

He just keep his head in my neck. I turned to Atem.

"He noticed we where not there when he woke up and freaked. I guess he thought we would be there when he woke up." I said.

"Guess so. What to go give Yama his bottle for this morning? Plus we can see if everyone else is up and doing something." Atem said.

"Sounds good." I said.

We walked out of are room and went down to the kitchen to give Yama his bottle. When we got down there Shada and Joey where the only ones down there.

"Master. You are the only ones awake beside me and Joey." Shada told us.

"Why is everyone else still sleeping?" I asked.

"Lets say Isis and Mahad got into the wine and had a little to much fun last night." Shada siad.

Are eyes widened.

"I can imagine what happens they wake up. That I would love to see." Atem said.

I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Your not funny. What about Kaiba?" I asked.

"He should be getting up." Shada said.

We nodded. Atem got the bottle and warmed it up in hot water on the stove, I sat down in a chair by the kitchen table. Just then Kabia walked into the kitchen, Yama dug his head into my chest then.

"Morning." Kabia mumbled.

"Morning." We responded.

Kaiba said nothing more and sat in a seat in the corner of the kitchen. Atem got the bottle out of the water and handed it to me and I started to feed it to Yama, Atem toke a seat next to me. Before we knew it a scream was heard.

"Isis and Mahad." All of us said.

"I would love to see there faces." Atem said.

"Me and you both." Kaiba said.

About 5 minutes later Yama finished his bottle. Then Isis and Mahad slowly walked into the kitchen, heads down and deep blushes on there faces.  
"Have fun?" Shada asked.

"Sure sounded like it. I was right next door." Kaiba said.

They lifted there heads and said nothing and just stared at us.

"You know there is nothing wrong with you to dating you know." Atem said while he had his arms folded across his chest and sitting back in his seat.

We all looked at him.

"We know. It was just so unexpected when it did happen." Isis said.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about." Atem said.

"I guess not." Mahad said.

"Come on guys. Its Christmas we should be happy and having fun." I said.

They all looked at me.

"Yugi's right." Joey said.

"He does have a point." Isis said.

"Now that's better." I said.

Then Karim and Akhenaden walked into the kitchen, grandpa right behind them. I handed Yama to Atem and walked up to my grandpa.

"Hello grandpa." I welcomed him.

"Hello my boy. How are you, Atem and the little one?" He asked.

"Just fine." I answered.

Atem then walked up next to me with Yama in his one arm as he wrapped his other one around my waist.

"Hello grandpa." Atem greeted.

"Hello Atem." Grandpa said.

He looked at Yama in Atem's arms.

"Hello Yama. Did you miss me?" Grandpa asked.  
Yama cooed and held his arms out to grandpa for a hug. Grandpa toke him and gave him a hug.

"What are we all standing around here for? Lets go down to the tree and open are presents." Atem said.

We all agreed and nodded, Joey was the first one to run out the door.

When we got down to the tree it looked even more beautiful then the last time. Again we gathered around the tree, this time we sat on the large carpet surrounding the tree. One by one we opened are presents me, Atem, and Yama where last. Yama had two presents, one from me and Atem then the other one was from grandpa. Yama was sitting in my lap and I helped him open his present from grandpa first. It was just a small toy for him to play with, it was a small horse and carriage. The horse was made of smooth, sanded wood along with the carriage. Yama automaticly wanted to play with it, but I stopped him and I helped him open the present from me and Atem. It was a stuffed bear, which us to be mine at one time, just a little bigger then Yama himself. The fur was really soft, I laid Yama next to the bear and he snuggled up to it. Me and Atem did not get are selves presents for each other, Yama was all we needed.

Later on we had a little Christmas dinner. Then grandpa had to go home and left. When it was finally dark, me and Yama sat by the fire with some blankets on the ground and got warm. Atem had gone off to help the servants clean up. Soon Yama fell asleep in my arms, I let out a yawn, I laid down onto the blankets on the floor as I keep Yama in my arms and fell asleep.

- Atem's Pov-

When I got out of the kitchen and when I entered the dinning room, over by the fireplace with Yama in his arms was Yugi, both sleeping calmly. I walked up to Yugi and gently shook him awake. He opened his eyes.

"Come on Yugi. Lets lets put Yama in his crib and go to bed." I said.

He nodded his head and I helped him up from the floor. We walked to the nursery and we put Yama in his crib. We both gave him a good night kiss and we went to bed are selves.

- Yugi's Pov-

A couple of months after Christmas eventually Mahad and Isis started to date and be together. It was new for Joey, sometimes he always thinks Isis and Mahad will get married, but time only tells. We all knew that eventually that Mahad and Isis would get together. It things worked out then they might be the next ones getting married.

When Atem's 23rd birthday came along we Yama had started to crawl. I know this much, he is harder to watch with him crawling everywhere. Some times when we play on the floor with him he likes to crawl around you until he made himself dizzy. He was so silly when he did it we laugh every time he does it.

In May Bakura had appeared again, this time with a warning.

/Flashback/

Me and Atem where out in the courtyard playing with Yama when he appeared on the courtyard wall again. Atem quickly stood up when he spotted him and I grabbed Yama from the blanket we where sitting on.

"Bakura? Why are you back?" Atem asked him.

"I came to visit, mostly just to give you a message." Bakura said calmly as he sat on the wall.

"Message?" Atem wondered.

"Yes." Bakura said.

Bakura jumped down from the wall and walked slowly over to us.

"Don't take a step closer Bakura or I will rip you apart." Atem threatened.

"Don't threaten me you fool. I would love to see you try." Bakura said as he stopped about 20 feet from Atem.

"Tell me want you want to tell me and leave." Atem ordered.

"Fine." He said.

He glared down at me and Yama then looked back up at Atem.

"One day I will get back my revenge. My lovers death will be avenged. How I will do it, I know exactly what to do. I will not tell you, this plan will not be put into action for a while." Bakura said.

"Is that all?" Atem asked.

"Yes, I will leave you. I will be back in the future." Bakura said.

He ran back to the wall and jumped over it with one magical leap and was gone.

"I hope he does not come back any time soon." I said laying Yama back on the blanket.

"Me to." Atem sighed.

/Flashback Ends/

After my 20th birthday went Yama was still 7 months he had started to try and walk. Me and Atem helped him out at first.

/Flashback/

Me and Atem where in the nursery playing with Yama when he stood up while holding onto a little chair.

"Atem look." I said excited.

Atem turned around to look at Yama just standing there. Atem bent down in front to Yama a few feet away. I knelled next to Yama.

"Come on Yama. Try to walk to me." Atem told him.

Yama looked at me a little confused.

"Its ok. Try to walk to daddy." I told him.

He looked back at Atem slowly let go of the chair and stood there for a moment. When he toke a step he fell, but I caught him before he hit the floor. I set him back up against the chair.

"Try again sweety." I told him.

He let go of the chair and got to 3 steps this time before he fell again.

"Don't worry you'll get it." Atem told him.

"What to try again?" I asked Yama.

He got up out of my lap and held back on to the chair. He let go again. This time he got half way there to where Atem was at.

"Almost. You will get it soon enough. You have to keep trying." Atem said.

/Flashback Ends/

By then end of June, after the day when he turned 8 months, he would walk fine, but fell every now and then. We always smiled when he learned how to do something new. It showed us how much Yama was growling up, it seemed to fast. Soon my baby would not be a baby anymore.

It is September 27th and its Yama's 1st birthday was going to be great for Yama. We wanted to make sure he had fun. We invited grandpa again to come, he has not seen Yama in a while so he did not know he could walk yet. Joey was going to make a little cake for Yama for him to play in while Mahad with the help of Joey make the cake for everyone else. When grandpa came threw the front door Yama jogged over to him and held his arms out for a hug. Grandpa was so surprised.

"Well look at this. He walking, practically running." Grandpa said.

"Sorry we never told you. We have not had the time." I told him.

"That's alright, I like surprises when I come to visit you." Grandpa said.

"He learned to walk a couple months back, now he has started to run. He is much harder to watch with him running everywhere." I told him.

"I would think so. Has he learned to talk yet?" Grandpa asked.

"No. We have try to get him to talk but he does not say real words, just baby talk." Atem told him.

"We try every once and a while. We might try later just to see." I said.

We walked to the dinning room where everyone was. There where some presents on the table while the cakes where laying next to the presents. The room was not that decorated, but Joey decided to make a little banner for Yama's party. It said 'Happy Birthday Yama' that was in really nice cursive in different colors. With help of Kaiba then hung it above the doorway. I sat Yama in his car and I sat next to him as Atem sat on the other.

"Come one guys we are going to wish Yama a happy birthday." Atem said to the others.

The all surrounded us as Joey brought the little cake and set it in front of Yama. He was so excited he just wanted to start eating the whole thing, but I stopped him before he could even touch it. We sang happy birthday to Yama and he started to destroy the cake. When he was done the cake was half gone, even though some of the cake was all over him. I toke him out of his seat and started to get the icing off the best I could then cleaned off his chair that had a little icing on it. When he was all clean Mahad started to cut the other cake for the rest of us. While we ate are cake Yama wanted to open his presents. I picked him up and put him on my lap when I was done eating my cake. He quickly grabbed a present from the table it was from grandpa and, with my help, started to open it. Once open inside was a little toy piano. He started to play it a little bit, he found it vary entertaining.

"You going to give grandpa a thank you hug?" I whispered into Yama ear.

He then jumped off my lap and gave grandpa a hug. Then got back on my lap. We opened more presents. From Isis, Joey and Mahad they gave him cloths with a shirt and sweeter Isis made, Shada got Yama a little kids book, Kaiba actually got him something it was a coloring book.

Last was mine and Atem's present to him. When Yama opened the box his eyes lit up. Inside was a little stuffed horse, that was a little smaller then him. The horse was gray and little spots of black with a black main. He grabbed it and gave it a big hug, he loved it.

"You like it?" Atem asked him.

He nodded his head as he kept it in the horses neck. He lifted his head and looked at me and Atem. He reached up and hugged us both on the neck.

The rest of the party went by fine, Yama loved to color in his coloring book, he toke his horse everywhere he went when he walked around. Soon grandpa had to leave so we said goodbye to him and Akhenaden toke him back to the village. Yama gave out a yawn.

"You tired Yama?" I asked.

He nodded as he rubbed his eyes. He laid his head down on his horse that was on my shoulder.

"You take him to bed, I will help everyone clean up." Atem said.

"Ok." I agreed and headed to the nursery to put Yama in his crib.

I laid Yama in his crib while we hugged his horse tight. I stayed there and looked over Yama as he sleep. I must have stood there for a while because I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I jumped a little.

"Sorry." Atem whispered in my ear.

"Thats ok." I said.

We both looked down at Yama as he sleep.

"Its amazing that now he is a year old." I said.

"Yea, it only seems like yesterday he was born." Atem said.

"They grow fast." I said moving a bang out of Yama's eyes.

"They do. Soon he will be talking." Atem told me.

"I always wonder when he will start to talk and what he will say first. I don't know what I will do when he is grown up." I said.

"We can always have another." Atem suggested.

"I will think about it. I might like that." I answered.

"You think to much." Atem joked.

"Shut up." I said.

I let out a small yawn.

"Come on lets get to bed, we had a long day and so did Yama." He said.

I just nodded and we walked out of the nursery then to are room to sleep.

Three weeks later I was sitting in the nursery with Yama while Atem was getting a bath. Yama was playing with his stuffed horse from his birthday while I just sat on the floor and watched him. Then Yama pulled on my pant leg.

"You want me to play with you?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Ok." I said.

I sat on the floor with him while he moved into my lap.

"_I wonder if I can try to get him to talk?"_ I wondered.

"Hey Yama, you want to try and talk?" I asked.

He just tilted his head.

"Just try to say something, anything." I told him.

He just looked at me, he then pointed to the heart locket around my neck. I look it off and gave it to him. He turned it in his hands until he pointed to Atem's name. He seemed to say something, but I could not hear.

"Come one Yama I know you can do it." I encouraged.

He looked at me and pointed to Atem's name again.

"D-Dad-dy" He struggled.

"You did it! See I knew you could do it." I cheered.

Soon the opened and Atem walked in dressed in a black shirt and black pants.

"What are you two doing in here?" Atem asked as he stood next to me.

"I'm trying to get Yama to talk." I told him.

"Did he do it?" Atem wondered.

"He did, let me show you." I told him.

I turned to Yama.

"Yama, what was it you just said." I said.

He looked back up at me, then looked up to Atem. He then started to point to Atem.

"Daddy." He said, much better this time.

"That's amazing! I'm so proud of you Yama." Atem said patting his head.

He just giggled.

"You know who I am, but who is this?" Atem asked pointing to me.

"Mom-my" Yama said with little trouble.

"He did it!" I cheered.

Yama clapped.

"He did." Atem agreed.

I gave Yama a hug.

"You are such a big boy now." I told him.

He just giggled.

-End of Part 12-

Wolf: Thats a cute chapter.

Akami: You made Yama learn everything in one chapter.

Wolf: So what. Anyway R & R!


	13. 5 Years Later

Wolf: Lets fast forward a little bit.

Akemi: A little bit? You go forward 5 years.

Wolf: So what.

Akemi: Whatever

Wolf: You sound like my older sister.

/5Years Later/

-Yugi's Pov-

Its been 5 years and a bunch of crazy things have happened. The one crazy thing that has happened was Mahad and Isis getting married almost 2 years ago, that day was amazing. Isis knew how I felt when I got married to Atem, she was so nervous. Joey actually likes the idea, his cook master will now be his father. Joey never had a father, Isis adopted him when he was only a year old so he does not remember anything.

Second crazy thing that happened has also happened to Mahad and Isis. Last year Isis ended up getting pregnant, then early this year in February she had a little girl who they named Christine. She was so cute she looked exactly like Isis. Joey liked the idea of having a little sister. Yama always likes to play with her. Joey in now 16, he turned 16 in January, he is a fine teenager. He taller then Atem and me now, just having to look up at him now is weird.

Another crazy thing that has happened is with Akemi and Kokoro, the are in crazy horse love. Me and Atem noticed how much they liked to be around each other, how they did not want to be apart. Like when we toke them for walks we had to take both not just one at a time. Then what caught us by surprise is when Kokoro got pregnant sometime in September. I am so glad I am not a horse because they are pregnant for a year before they give birth. So far she has one more month.

Yama is 5 years old going to turn 6 next month. He seems to have grown so fast right now we have Maho being a teacher for him to get him ready for a little school. We will try to get him to go to school in the village just so he can learn new things. Yama always likes to read, mostly he read little kids books or plays. He would try to read bigger books but he really can't read that well yet. He seems to be like me but acts more like Atem he seems to be more brave then I am. Ever since he turned 4 we moved Yama to his own room. He is another part of the west wing now, we tried to keep him in the same wing as us.

Bakura had only show once out of these 5 years. What he did was try to take Yama, but luckly for us Maho was there with us and saw him. He got rid of him with one of his spells before he got anywhere close to us. Ever since then he has not appeared and I'm glad of that. Yama can grow up normal with out Bakura coming in. He will be back eventually I know it.

Right now Me and Atem are asleep and I can hear the sound of feet running down the hallway on the carpet. I hear the door slowly open then close again. I can hear feet on the marble floor then onto the carpet. Someone climes in are bed and sits down. I'm awoken fully by my arm shaking. I open my eyes to see Yama sitting at the end of are bed in his blue sleep where. I get out of Atem's arms and sit up in bed.

"Morning mommy." He said.

"Good morning sweety. Why are you up so early?" I asked him.

"Don't know. I just wanted to come see you and daddy that all." He told me.

"Well we where asleep, I'm awake now, but I don't know about daddy." I said looking down at Atem still sleeping.

"Can we wake him up?" Yama asked.

"I know a funny way. What to try?" I asked him.

He quickly notated his head.

"Just tickle him." I whispered.

Yama giggled and moved closer to Atem. Then he started tickle Atem's sides. He quickly shot his eyes open and started to wiggle.

"Yama...ha ha...stop." He laughed.

He laughed while Yama continued to tickle him.

"Yama that's enough." I told him.

He stopped and Atem sat up in bed.

"Your evil." Atem said messing with Yama's hair.

"I know but it was mommy's idea." Yama said pointing at me.

"Why do you give him these idea's?" Atem asked me.

I just giggled.

Then he went back Yama.

"You are just like your mother. I swear." He said.

I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"What? Its true." He said.

Then out of no where Yama tackled Atem back to the bed.

"What was that for?" Atem asked.

"Just wanted to give you a hug dad." He said.

"Could have warned me first." Atem told him.

"Sorry." Yama said.

"I say again." Atem joked.

I then laid down while Yama laid in between us and cuddled up to my side. I turned to him and played with his hair, I then turned to Atem.

"Hey Atem." I started.

"What?" He asked turning to me.

"Do you think we could go to the house that we went to for are honeymoon? Just so Yama can see it." I wondered.

"I don't know. Probably would not hurt, he has never been there." Atem said.

"Maybe it could be like a little vacation." I told him.

"Could be. What do you think Yama?" Atem asked him.

"I don't even know what your talking about." He said.

"Well out in the forest somewhere is a little cabin that we have that we have not been to in a while. Last time where where there was when me and mommy got married. Would you like to stay there for a while? See what its like?" Atem explained.

"Could we really? Its sounds like a nice place." Yama said.

"Yes. That is if you really want to go?" I asked.

"Yea I want to go. I want to see it." He said.

"Alright. Think you could talk Akhenaden into taking us?" I asked Atem..

"I could try." Atem said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Atem said.

The door opened and Kaiba walked in. Over the last year or more Kaiba had gotten nicer, he lost his miserable ways, but Yama was still not fond of him.

"Sorry to disturb you master." Kaiba said with a bow.

"Its alright. What is it that you want Kaiba?" Atem asked.

"Just came to tell you that breakfast is done. Will you join us?" He wondered.

"Yes, we will be down soon." Atem told him.

"Yes master." Kaiba said.

He bowed again then left.

"Well if we see Akhenaden at breakfast I will ask him." Atem said getting out of bed.

"Sounds good." I said getting out of bed also.

Yama got out of the bed and ran to the door, he opened it then ran out. We walked behind him as he ran, he stopped now and then to look back to see if we where fallowing him when we reached him he grabbed Atem's hand and walked with us. We got to the kitchen to find Joey and Mahad there, everyone else was in the dinning room.

"Master. Everyone is in the dinning room." Joey said.

"Everything is ready. We will bring it in." Mahad said.

"Ok." Atem said.

We walked past them and into the dinning room. Atem sat in his regular seat in the front of the table while I sat next to him and Yama sat next to me. At the other end of the dinning room Kaiba sat at the other end of the table sat Kaiba with Shada on one side a empty char for Mahad, Isis sat next to it with Christine next to her in her baby chair. Joey would sit next to Shada, across from Isis. Akhenaden sat next to Joey's empty chair and Karim sat next to him.

Soon Joey and Mahad came out, set are food down, then sat down, and we started to eat. When we where done eating before everyone left Atem started to talk.

"Akhenaden?" Atem started.

"Yes master?" He said turning to Atem.

"I was planing for me, Yugi, and Yama to go to the house in the forest. Just for a small vacation plus to show Yama the place. Is it possible you or even Karim could take us down?" Atem explained.

"Karim needs to get out and has not been driving the horses latly, he knows the way. He could take you, if he wants." Akhenaden said.

"I would not mind." Karim said.

"Good. Is it possible we could leave sometime tomorrow morning?" Atem asked.

"Yes master." Karim answered.

"Good. Everyone can go now." Atem said.

Everyone got out of there seats and went there ways.

"Mommy is it ok if we go visit Akami and Kokoro?" Yama asked me.

"Course we can." I told him.

He clapped his hands.

"What to come with us daddy?" Yama turned to Atem.

"Sure." Atem answered.

Yama quickly got out of his chair and ran to the door. Me and Atem slowly got up and walked to him. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the stables. When we walked in, Yama quickly ran to Akami and gave him a hug. Akami was able to pick Yama off the ground by lifting his head, Yama just dangled from his neck and laughed.

"Come on Yama get down." Atem told him.

"Yes daddy." He said letting go.

I walked up to Akami and petted his neck then hugged his neck.

"How are you today boy?" I asked Akami.

I just whinnied. Then looked over to the stall next to him. I looked over to see Atem petting Kokoro's neck.

"How are you Kokoro?" He asked.

She just nuzzled her nose on his shoulder. He opened the stall and walked in, closing the stall door behind him. He ran his hand down her back, then across her swollen stomach.  
"You seem to be doing well girl. Hopefully Akhenaden had checked on your progress." Atem said.

She looked back at Atem and whinnied then nodded her head.

"Kokoro?" Yama said.

He turned her head around to look down at Yama. He sniffed him and he laughed as she did. He then petted the side of her face.

"You always have a way with horses Yama." I told him.

"Maybe. Mommy is it possible to take them for a walk?" Yama asked.

"I don't think so Yama." Atem answered getting out of the stall.

"Aw. Why not?" Yama wondered.

"Kokoro can't walk in her state and if we just toke Akami for a walk he would not want to go with out Kokoro. You have to keep them together." I told him.

"Why should they be together when they walk? Why can't one just go at a time?" Yama asked.

"Because they don't want to be separated." Atem told him.

"Why?" Yama asked.

"They love each other, that why." I answered.

"Love? Whats that?" He wondered.

You always have to explain things to younger kids when they don't understand. Atem got down to Yama level.

"Love is when 2 people, or animals, really like each other and never what to live without each other. They want to be with them forever, they don't want them to go away. They want them by your side threw the bad times and the good times." Atem explained.

"Is it kind of like you and mommy?" Yama asked, try to make a connection.

Atem only smiled at him.

"Exactly." Atem said messing with Yama hair.

Atem stood up and wrapped a arm around my waist. Yama walked up and hugged us around are legs.

"Well I love you both and I don't ever want you to go away." Yama said to us.

"We never will." I told him.

He let us go and just stood there for a moment.

"Is it ok if we stay down here and play for a little while with Akami and Kokoro?" Yama asked.

"Sure, just be careful." Atem answered.

"Thank you." Yama said, walking back over to Akami.

Me and Atem went to sit in a seat across from the stalls.

"I tell you, that boy has so many questions." Atem said.

"He is still young Atem. He will eventually learn and to learn you need to have questions." I told him.

We watched Yama play around with Akami some more. Atem just had his arm wrapped around waist as laid my head on his shoulder. Atem leaned down and kissed me on my forehead.

"I love you Yugi." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

I kissed him softly on his lips. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest.

/ Next Day /

We where getting are stuff ready for are little trip to the house in the forest. We where only going to stay 2 days so we did not need much. Yama was in his room getting his stuff ready while me and Atem got are's ready. When we had everything ready we set it in by the door, but then Atem picked me up and threw me on the bed and jumped on top of me. He started to kiss down my collar bone then down my neck and he started to suck on my pulse spot.

"Atem." I started.

He just continued.

"Atem. Stop." I said again.

"Why should I?" He growled.

"Because I told Yama to come to us when he was done packing and I don't want him catching us." I told him.

He lifted his head with disappointment.

"Come on Yugi. When was the last time we had fun with each other?" Atem asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we can find a why when we are at the house with out Yama finding us." I said.

"Maybe." Atem said.

Then are door opened and Atem quickly rolled off of me. Yama ran into the room holding his stuffed horse from a his first birthday. After Yama had started to talk he named his horse Sky. He use to say that one day he would get a horse and name it Sky, like his stuffed horse. He jumped onto are bed.

"Are you ready Yama?" I asked him.

"Yes mommy and Sky is ready too." He answered.

He hugged Sky close.

"That's good. Lets start to head downstairs." I said.

"Yes, don't want to keep Karim waiting." Atem said.

We all got out the bed and grabbed are things at the door. We walked down to the the front of the castle to find Karim waiting for us with the horses harnessed and ready.

"Ready master?" Karim asked.

"Yes." Atem answered.

Karim opened the door for use and we got in. I got in and helped Yama get in next then Atem got in last. Me and Atem sat on one side while Yama sat across from us. Karim closed the door and got in the drivers seat. Soon we where off threw the forest. Yama looked out the window as we where going threw the forest with all the new views he never got to see past the castle or on the trips to grandpa's.

"Daddy how far do we have to go?" Yama asked.

"Not far, but it takes about 2 hours or so to get there." Atem told him.

"Alright." Yama said and looked back out the window.

Atem wrapped a arm around my waist and I laid my head on his shoulder. Atem kissed the top of my head and rubbed his face into my hair. I lifted my head to look into his eyes. He bend down a kissed me on my lips and I kissed back. When Atem started to put his hands under my shirt I pulled away.

"Atem, don't start." I whispered.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"Yama is sitting right across from us. We don't want him getting any ideas." I told him quietly.

We looked over at Yama to still see him looking out the window, he had Sky up to the window also.

"Look Sky. Look at all the trees and stuff." He said to the little stuffed horse.

We just giggled at how cute it was in how he was showing Sky around.

"Does Sky like the scenery Yama?" I asked him.

"Yea. He says he would rather be out there running threw the woods then in here." Yama said.

"Maybe one day." Atem told him.

"Maybe." Yama said.

He just went back to looking out the window.

/ 2 Hours Later /

We arrived at the house 2 hours later. Yama had fallen asleep about a hour ago, using Sky as a pillow. When we stopped, Karim had gotten out of the driver seat and opened the door for use.

"We are here master." Karim told us.

Atem nodded. I went over to Yama, still asleep and gently shook his arm.

"Yama." I said.

He slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Come on Yama. We are here." I told him.

"We are?" He said with excitement.

"Yes." I said.

He grabbed Sky off the seat and stood up. He walked out of the door to the ground, with help from Atem, I followed behind him. When he got out his mouth fell open.

"Wow dad. This place is amazing, the beach is really pretty also." Yama told Atem.

"Thank you. Would you like to go see the inside?" Atem asked him.

With out a answer he ran to the door. First we got all are stuff out of the carriage and Karim left. We walked to the door and Atem opened it. Yama ran in and soon stooped in the middle of the sitting room. He was looking up threw the skylines and all around.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"It amazing." He said.

"What to try and find a room to stay in?" Atem asked him.

Yama quickly nodded his head.

"Well go find a room on the second floor on the right side of the house." Atem told him.

He did not have to be told twice, he quickly ran up the stairs with Sky in his hands. The he ran to the first door and looked into the room, but closed it. He opened the second door and walked in, then we ran back out and looked over the rail.

"I like this room." He told us.

We walked up the stairs and walked to the door.

"This use to be my old room when I came here." Atem said.

"This use to be yours daddy?" Yama asked.

"Yep." Atem said.

"Where will you and mommy sleep?" Yama asked.

"We will be sleeping on the other side of the house in the first room." I explained.

"Ok. Mommy, daddy since there is still time till night comes, can we go down to the beach?" Yama asked.

"Of course we can, but we can just walk around. Tomorrow we can play on the beach." Atem said.

"That's ok with me." Yama agreed.

He held Sky up to us.

"Can Sky come with us?" He asked.

"It's better if you leave him here. You don't want him to get sand all over him." I told him.

"True. I don't want Sky getting dirty." Yama said.

He ran back into the room and placed Sky on the bed and ran back out. He grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs and out the door then down to the beach. Yama grabbed Atem's hand when we got down to the beach and he swung his hands back and forth. We walked all around the beach then Yama felt like playing a game. He let go of are hands and poked Atem.

"Tag! Your it!" He said and ran off in front of us.

"Oh no you don't!" Atem said running after him.

He started to chase Yama around the beach shore, then when Yama ran past me Atem stopped in front of me. He then touch my nose.

"Tag." He said and ran next to Yama and they ran together.

"Hey! No fare!" I yelled running after them.

I chased them and was finally able to tag Atem again.

"Your it again!" I yelled running in the opposite direction.

Atem started to chase Yama again. Soon he caught up to him and grabbed him by the waist and put him on his shoulders.

"Ah! Daddy." He yelled.

Atem laughed.

"I got you." Atem said, looking up at Yama.

I walked up to them and looked up at Yama on Atem's shoulders.

"Looks like your it." I told him.

"Guess so." He said.

Yama looked down at Atem.

"Daddy can you put me down now?" Yama asked.

"Sure." Atem answered.

He grabbed Yama and put him down on the ground.

"We have been out here for about an hour how about we go back inside for a little and relax until dinner. I will start it." I told them.

"Mommy you never told me you can cook." Yama said surprised.

"Not as well as Mahad or Joey, but I can cook sometimes." I explained.

"Can I help then?" Yama asked.

"Of course." I said.

Yama grabbed my hand and Atem's hand and we walked back to the house. When we got inside Atem when to sit on the couch and read. Me and Yama went into the kitchen and started to make dinner. Yama wanted Atem to come help so he ran back into the sitting room up to Atem while I waited in the hallway.

Yama ran up to Atem.

"Daddy?" Yama said trying to Atem's attention.

Atem put down his book and looked at Yama.

"Yes Yama, what is it?" He asked.

"Can you please come into the kitchen and help me and mommy?" Yama asked.

"Sure." Atem answered getting up from the couch.

They walked to the kitchen with me. He with a hour of so we finished dinner, but clean up first. With all the floor on are faces we had to clean up.

When we where done with dinner we sat around the sitting room the rest of the time. I was playing with Yama on the floor with Sky while Atem read on one of the couches. It was not until late at night when Yama let out a yawn.

"You tired Yama?" I asked.

"Yea." He answered.

"What to go to bed?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Come on. I put you to bed." I told him.

"I'll come with you." Atem said, putting down his book.

He grabbed Sky off the floor and walked up the stairs, me and Atem behind him. When we entered the room and Atem let a candle on the far right corner. With the light dim I could see the dark purple color of the walls and the purple color of the curtains. The sheets on the bed where a dark blue color. Yama got into bed under the covers. We both gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"You want us to leave the candle lit for you?" I asked.

"No I will be fine. You can blow it out." He told us.

"Ok. You have Sky?" I said.

He pulled Sky out from under the covers.

"Yep. Never go to bed with out him." Yama told me.

Gave him another kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Yama." I said.

"Goodnight mommy." Yama said.

He turned to Atem.

"Goodnight daddy." Yama said.

"Goodnight." Atem said.

Yama closed his eyes and Atem walked over and blew the candle out. We walked out of the room and to the other side of the house into are room. When we entered the room and I closed the door Atem then pined me up against the door and started to kiss my lips. Then moved down to my jawline then to my neck. He reached around to the door nob and locked the door.

"What to have some fun now?" Atem asked, vary sexy.

"What about Yama?" I wondered.

"He is asleep. He wont bother us." He told me.

"When you put it that way. Lets get started." I told him.

He growled and picked me up and toke me over to the bed.

- End of Part 13-

Wolf: Sorry no lemon this time.

Akami: Your not fun.

Wolf: Oh well.

Akami: R & R


	14. New Surprise

Wolf: Even more surprises.

Akami: What is it this time?

Wolf: You will have to find out. So read.

-Yugi's Pov-

In the morning when I woke up I felt so sore from last night. I opened my eyes to see Atem's sleeping face, his arms wrapped around my waist. I got out of his arms, put on a robe and walked out to the balcony. I just leaned on the railing and looked out onto the lake.

Looking out at the lake reminded me of the day me and Atem got married, being on are honeymoon right here. Things are different now though, we have Yama. I always like to think of him as a wish that came true. Both my and Atem's wish and miracle that was now a dream come true. Now that Yama is all grow up, even though he is only 5 about to be 6. I want to feel, again, to have a baby in my arms. To not have Yama be the only child. That spell Maho put on me will last for as long as I want it, for as long as I live, unless I tell Maho to take the spell off.

Then a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I only smiled when I felt lips against my neck.

"You must be use to me doing that because you did not jump as you usually do." Atem said.

"Guess so." I said.

I turned in his arms to kiss him fully on the lips. He started to kiss back then he asked for entrance by licking my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue into my mouth and he explored my mouth. Then we separated and just had are foreheads together and all that was heard was the sound of are breath. The we could hear someone moving around downstairs.

"Must be Yama?" I guessed.

"Lets go check." Atem suggested.

We held are hands and went to the door then headed down the stairs. We heard someone walking in the kitchen so we walked down the small hallway into the kitchen. When we got there we saw Yama with Sky on his lap. He was eating a peace of toast with jam. When he saw us he set his toast down on his plate. He got up and gave us a hug.

"Morning mommy. Morning daddy." He said.

"Morning Yama." We said.

"Did you sleep good?" I asked him.

"Yep. So did Sky." He said holding up his stuffed horse.

"Thanks good." Atem said, patting Yama's head.

Yama went back to the table and sat down and toke another bit of his toast.

"I could have made you something, if you wanted Yama." I told him, sitting down.

"No that's ok. I just want toast." He told me.

"Alright. What about you Atem? You want something?" I asked him.

"I would not mind having eggs." Atem said.

"Ok. I'll make you some." I said.

I go up and started to make mine and Atem's eggs. Then when they where done we all ate, Yama made himself another peace of toast while we ate are eggs. When we where done we all helped to wash everything. I washed, Yama dried, and Atem put them away. With that done, Yama grabbed Sky off the table and ran into the sitting room. We walked behind him and we saw him sitting on the couch playing with Sky. We just sat on the couch with him and played.

Later that day we went down to the beach and played around for a while. We all sat in the sand and made a little sand castle with are hands. We wanted to try and let Yama try and swim.

"Yama want to try and swim?" I asked him.

"I don't know. You'll help me right?" Yama asked.

"Yes. We both will." I assured him.

With that Yama ran to the shore and stood in the water were the water reached his knees. We walked to him and he grabbed my hand as we walked to where the water went to are chests but Yama could not touch the bottom, he was holding onto me.

We tried to get him to just float and kick his legs, he seemed to be ok with that, but we would catch him if he went under. Then we held him from under his stomach to make him use to the motion in the water.

By the end of the day he was close to do getting it right. We spent the whole time trying to teach Yama how to swim. When we where finished we all got baths first and got into are sleeper cloths. Then we had a small dinner and we went to bed. We put Yama to bed while me and Atem went to bed also. Tomorrow we would go back home to the castle.

/ Morning/

We woke up that morning trying to get are stuff ready to leave. Yama was sad that we where leaving so soon, but we told him we would be back eventually. With all are stuff ready we set it at the door and waited in the sitting room. Yama was just playing with Sky on the floor, he was imagining that he and Sky where riding in the clouds. Me and Atem just sat on the cough, I read a book while Atem watched Yama play. Then Atem started to play with him, pretending to be a giant. They ran around the coffee table, Atem was trying to catch him. When he got Yama he fell to the floor and they just laughed. I only smiled at them. They both looked up at me and tackled me down to the couch.

Then we heard a knock at the door. Atem got up and opened the door, Karim stood there in the doorway.

"Karim, nice to see you." Atem said.

"Nice to see you too master. I hope you had fun?" Karim said.

Yama ran to the door and stood next to Atem.

"We had loads of fun." Yama said.

"I'm glad." Karim said.

"We are ready." Atem said.

"Good. I will put your things in the carriage." Karim said getting are stuff.

Yama ran back over to me and picked up Sky from the couch and sat down.

"Mommy do we have to leave?" He asked me.

"Yes. We must, we will be back though. At some time." I told him.

"I hope so. I like it here." He told me.

"I do to, but you have to leave at some point." I said.

Atem walked up to us.

"Come on. Time to go." Atem told us.

Yama just sighed and walked out the door. He forgot Sky on the couch so I picked him up and walked out the door to find Yama already in the carriage. I got in the carriage, Atem shut the door and got in closing the door behind him. When we started to move I sat next to Yama.

"Yama, you forgot Sky." I told him, hold Sky out to him.

He gasped, grabbing Sky from my hands.

"Thank you mommy. I can't believe I forgot Sky." He said hugging Sky close.

"Your welcome." I said and went back over to Atem and sat next to him.

I laid my head down on his shoulder, grabbed his hand and we intertwined are fingers.

When we finally got to the castle Yama gave me Sky.

"Mommy please hold Sky for me." He told me.

He quickly ran to the stables.

"Yama! Where are you going?" I asked him.

He turned around quickly.

"I'm going to see Akami and Kokoro." He answered.

"Just be careful." Atem told him.

"I will daddy. Don't worry." He said and ran into the stables.

"That boy is always off having fun." Atem said.

"He's only a child Atem, don't worry so much." I told him.

"Oh like your not the same." Atem said, smartly.

"So what. I'm just like that." I said.

We walked into the castle and we went to are room.

/3 Weeks Later/

Its been 3 weeks since we got back from are little vacation, and about 2 days after we got home I felt so sick by throwing up each morning for about 2 ½ weeks. I don't seem to have much of an appetite especially when I have a nausea felling. I have been trying to hiding it from Atem, but I know he will eventually find out. I am planing to go to Maho and see if he knows why, hopefully I can go there with out Atem finding out.

When Atem toke Yama down to the stables for a little while I went to Maho. I went to his door and knocked on it. He soon opened the door.

"Hello, Yugi. What can I help you with?" He asked.

"Hi Maho. Well I have been feeling sick for a little while now and I wondered if you could see if I have something?" I asked.

"I don't mind. Come with me into the other room." He said leading me to the next room.

When we entered the room I sat on the bed.  
"So where is the prince and Yama?" Maho asked.

"They went down to the stables. That's why I came here. I have been hiding this from Atem ever since I started to feel sick and started to throw up in the morning." I told him.

"Ok, now to the real questions. When did you start to feel sick?" He asked.  
"About 2 days after we got back from the house in the forest." I answered.

"You did not go running of into the forest did you?" He asked.

"No we just stayed on the beach." I told him.

"While you where there did you do anything sexual with the prince?" He asked.

"Well...yes, but only once. With 3 rounds." I said with a blush, whispering the last part.

I am always embarrassed when asked something me and Atem mite have done, but this was important to help Maho find ways to help me.

"I might have an idea, but I need you to lay down first." He told me.

I laid down on the bed and he hovered his hands above me. He started to whisper something and his hands had a purple glow. He lowered his hands until they where inches above me. He moved his hands up and down my body, twice. Then his hands stopped glowing and he sat back in his seat.

"Well I checked twice and it seems my idea is true." He said.

I sat up in bed and looked at him.

"What is it? Its nothing bad is it?" I asked.

"No its nothing bad. Unless you think it is." He said.

"Tell me." I said.

"Well this time its coming from my mouth instead of the princes this time because you where asleep last time." He said.

"Last time?" I wondered.

"See if you can figure it out." Maho told me.

I sat there and thought. Then it hit me.

"Maho your not telling me that I'm..." I started.

"Yes Yugi, your pregnant, again. Your about 3 weeks." Maho told me.

I was shocked. I just sat there looking down with a shocked face. I felt tears coming down my eyes.

"Yugi?" Maho said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I lifted my head to look at him. He saw my tears.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I'm in complete shock and happiness. I'm not crying because I am angry or anything." I told him.

"Well the spell is still in affect on you. So I would not be surprised." Maho said.

"That's true." I agreed.

"Where you planing on having another?" Maho wondered.

"Yes, but I did not plan on it happening now." I told him.

I just put my head in my hands.

"Yugi, do you want this baby?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I have to tell Atem now and Yama." I said.

I just smiled and gave out a chuckle.

"Instead of Atem telling me, like last time, I'm telling him now. Its backwards this time." I said.

"True." Maho said with a smile.

He stood up from his seat.

"You must go before the prince finds you." Maho told me.

"Good idea." I said getting up from the bed.

Me and Maho left the room.

"Thank you Maho." I thanked.

"You are vary welcome." He said and walked into his room.

I started to head to the stables, to see if Atem and Yama where still there.

"Well time to tell whats been happening and whats to happen." I said walking down the halls.

- End of Part 14-

Akami: That's a surprise.

Wolf: Told you.

Akami: R & R


	15. Telling Everyone The News

Wolf: Yugi goes to find Atem and Yama and tell them the news.

Akami: Oh boy I wonder how they will react.

Wolf: One has to read to find out.

-Yugi's Pov-

I walked around the hallways until I got to the stables. When I got to the stables I saw Atem and Yama brushing the horses. Yama was on a stool brushing Akmai while Atem brushed Kokoro. I cleared my throat and they both looked over at me. Yama put the brush down and got off the stool.

"Mommy." He said.

He ran over to me and hugged me. I bent down and hugged him back.

"Did you come to help us Mommy?" Yama asked.

"I might, but I need to talk to daddy first." I whispered to him.

"Ok." He said and he ran back to brush Akami again.

I walked up to Atem.

"Atem?" I started.

"Yes Yugi." He said while brushing Kokoro.

"Can I talk to you...alone?" I asked.

He looked at me confused.

"Sure." He said and placed the brush down.

We turned to Yama.

"Yama we will be right back in." I told him.

"Ok." He said continuing to brush Akami.

We steeped outside into the hallway.

"What is it you want to tell me Yugi? You sounded kind of serious." Atem asked.

"I'm not really serious, but there is something important I want to tell you." I said.

"Well, fire away." He said.

I paused for a moment.

"Well when ever we got back from are vacation from the house I have been...sick. I have been for a while, I never told you because I just did not want you to be to worried." I explained.

"Yugi you could have told me. I could have helped you feel better." Atem said grabbing my arms and rubbing them.

"I know, but there is something else." I said.

"What?" He asked.

I bit my lip, I was so nervous.

"Come one Yugi you can tel l me anything. There is no need to be nervous." Atem assured me.

I just paused.

"I went to see Maho today to see if anything was wrong with me." I started.

"And? What did he say?" Atem asked.

I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly closed it back up. I grabbed Atem's arms and held his hands in mine.

"What he told me was nothing bad, I find fantastic." I said.

"Yes, go on." He said.

I laid his hands on my sides.

"Atem, I'm pregnant." I finally said.

Atem stood there in shock, he could not say anything.

"Really?" He finally asked.

"Yes. I'm about 3 weeks." I told him.

Atem then pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Yugi I'm so glad." Atem said.

"I thought you would." I said.

He pulled out of the hug and held me at my hips again, then he place one hand on my stomach.

"A new baby around will be great, just like last time." Atem said.

"We still have to tell Yama." I reminded him.

"Your right. I hope he takes it well." Atem said.

"Me to." I agreed.

We held are hands and walked back into the stables to see Yama still brushing Akami. We walked up to Yama.

"Yama can we walk to you." I said.

"Sure mommy." He said.

He put the brush down and got out of Akmai's stall. We sat down in some seats, Yama sat across from us.

"Yama we have something important to tell you." Atem said.

"What? Is it something good?" He asked.

"Yes, vary good." Atem said.

"Yama you will not be the only child anymore." I started.

"What do you mean?" Yama asked, confused.

"What we are trying to say Yama is that, I'm pregnant, I'm having a baby. You will be a big brother." I told him.

"Really?" Yama asked.

"Yep." We said.

"So I'm going to be a big brother to a baby brother or sister?" He asked.

"Yes." Atem said.

"Well where do babies come from?" Yama asked.

"We will tell you when your older." Atem told him.

"Ok." He said.

"You can go back and finish brushing Akami now." I told him.

He nodded and ran back to Akami. Atem wrapped his arms around my waist and placed one hand on my stomach. He nuzzled into my neck as he did.

"I'm so happy now." Atem said.

He kissed me on my lips.

"So am I." I agreed kissing back.

"You know we will have to tell everyone else." Atem told me.

"I know. Maybe we can make it a surprise to them. Maybe during Yama's birthday we can tell them. Plus grandpa will be there." I said.

"We could, but its about a month away." Atem said.

"I know. I don't mind." I said.

"Alright." He agreed with it.

/One Month Later/

Its been a month since I told Atem and Yama about the baby. Yama seems to be ok about it, but its only because he is not use to the thought. Yama will eventually get use to the thought. No one knows and know one seems to notice.

Today we are going to celebrate Yama's 6th birthday. He is vary excited about it, he usually is when it comes to his birthday. He loves to get new things for his birthday, but he always loves Sky from his first birthday the most.

Grandpa was going to come over again for Yama's birthday. He loves to come and see us and Yama to see how we are doing. He visits every once and a while and we go to visit him. He always likes to see how much Yama is growing up.

In the morning Yama jumped on are bed with Sky in his hand.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He said.

"Well good morning Yama." I said.

"Morning Mommy." He said.

"Well are you excited today?" Atem asked.

"Yep. Is great-grandpa coming to see me too?" He wondered.

"Yes. He always comes to see you on your birthday." I told him.

He clapped his hands in excitement.

"Hey mommy, daddy can I tell you a story I just heard yesterday form Maho? He said that its a true story but I don't believe him." He wondered.

"Sure." We said.

"Well its starts out about this young boy that was so mean to everyone and all this other stuff and then one day he got a curse put on him from this magician that was pretending to be a little boy. He turned into this monster of something. They then called him 'the monster of the dark castle'." He started.

Me and Atem looked at each other.

"I can't remember much of the story either then that the curse was lifted off him." Yama finished.

"Yama that story is true." Atem said.

He looked at us confused.

"Really? You cant be serious?" He sounded like we where joking.

"Yama we are serious. The story is true. In fact you are looking at the people behind that story." I said.

He looked wide eyes.

"You mean you made that story?" He asked.

"Yes. We lived threw that story. That's how me and your mother meet. I was 'the monster in the dark castle' while your mother was the one who broke the curse on me." Atem explained.

"Wow. I guess Maho was right with that story. Your not like that anymore, right daddy?" Yama asked.

He sounded kind of scared and held Sky tight.

"No not at all. I changed so much when I meet your mother. I guess you could say he changed me in some way. I'm not that way anymore Yama, I have you and your mother plus the new baby now to keep me happy and make sure I never do anything like that again." I told him, touching the side of his cheek.

He lessened his grip on Sky and got up closer to us. In the middle of us and got up closer to Atem.

"I'm glad you not like that daddy." He whispered.

Atem just played with his hair. Just then a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." Atem said.

The door opened to show Shada.

"Master." He said with a bow.

"What is it Shada?" Atem asked.

"I just came to tell you that breakfast is done." He said.

"Alright we will be down." Atem said.

Shada bowed then left.

"Well lets go down and eat breakfast. What do you say Yama?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Lets go." I said.

We all got out of bed and Yama walked ahead of us as me and Atem stayed behind and held hands. The whole time we walked Atem had his head down, he looked sad.

"Atem whats wrong?" I asked with concern.

He just looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Its just...the way Yama looked at me when he found out about me being the monster and the way I use to treat people. He looked frightened. Frightened that I might still be the same way." He told me.

"Atem." I started.

"He was scared of me, Yugi. Scared of his own father." He said, a tear fell from his eye.

"Atem, its alright. He still loves you vary much. He just does not think of you that way now that you told him how much you changed." I told him.

"I know, but if I ever change back into the monster, I don't know how Yama would take it." He said.

"You wont Atem. Yama will always love you." I said.

Atem looked ahead of him to look at Yama, he smiled.

"I guess so." He said.

But he soon lost his smile.

"What about the baby? When he or she grows up and finds out then starts to think the same way. How will they react?" Atem said.

"They will love you just the same." I said.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope so." He sighed.

"Just be happy Atem. Its Yama's birthday." I reminded him.

"True." He said.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked into the kitchen. Joey was the one to greet us.

"Hello master." Joey said.  
"Hello." Atem said.

"Hi Joey." Yama said.

"Hello Yama. How are you today? Its your birthday today, right?" He asked.

Yama nodded his head in excitement.

"Well I hope you have a fun day." Joey said.

"Thank you Joey." He said then ran into the dinning room.

"Well he is full of energy." Joey said, turning towards us.

"Well its his birthday, I can't blame him." I said.

"True, I use to be like that too." Joey said.

"I remember. We will go into the dinning room now. Do you need any help though?" Atem asked.

"No thank you. I can handle it." Joey said.

Atem nodded and we entered the dinning room. We took are seats then Joey came out of the kitchen caring two plates at a time, making about 3 to 4 trips. When we where finished eating Karim came into the dinning room, grandpa right behind him.

"Grandpa!" Yama yelled, jumping out of his seat.

Yama quickly ran over to grandpa and gave him a big hug.

"Hello Yama. How are you?" Grandpa asked, pulling out of the hug.

"I'm fine." Yama answered.

Yama ran back to his seat while grandpa walked behind him. I got up out of my seat and gave grandpa a little hug.

"Hello grandpa." I greeted.

"Hello my boy. Its everything alright around here?" He asked.

"Just fine." I told him.

Grandpa turned to Atem.

"How have you been Atem?" Grandpa asked.

"Never been better." He said.

Grandpa nodded. We both sat down while everyone else walked away to do there own job.

"Yama do you know how old you are today?" Grandpa asked.

Yama held up 6 fingers.

"I'm 6 today, grandpa." He said.

"6? My god. You are growing so fast." Grandpa said, acting a little.

"Don't remind me." I joked.

Yama only laughed. Grandpa then turned to me.

"So when are we going to do everything for the party?" Grandpa asked.

"Sometime this afternoon. We are not going to go over board. Yama said not to. We are just going to sing to him, have cake, open presents and that's it. Nothing big." I explained.

"I see." Grandpa said.

Yama then pulled on grandpa's sleeve.

"Grandpa, do you want to come to my room and play?" Yama asked him.

"Sure." He answered.

Grandpa got up out of his seat while Yama held his hand, walking to the dinning room door.

"Just be careful with great-grandpa. He's fragile." I told him.

"I will mommy, don't worry." He said.

The left which left me and Atem alone. Atem just looked at me.

"When will you tell them?" Atem asked.

"Some time during Yama's party. Yama knows not to tell anyone, yet." I said.

"Alright." Atem said.

Just then Karim ran into the room, out of breath.

"Master." He breathed.

He walked up to Atem.

"Kairm? What is it?" Atem asked.

"Master its Kokoro." He said.

Atem stood up from his chair.

"Whats the matter with her?" Atem asked, eying him.

"There is nothing the matter. She is giving birth. Akenaden is watching over her if she needs help." He said.

Atem's eyes went wide.

"Take me to her." Atem ordered.

"Yes master." He said with a bow.

"Yugi come with me." Atem said, holding out his hand.

"Sure." I said taking his hand.

We followed Karim down to the stables. When we got there Akenaden was standing by Kokoro's stall, just watching. Akami was acting up a little in his stall as he looked into Kokoro's stall threw the little bared window in between them.

"Stay here." Karim told us.

We stayed in the door way as Karim walked up to Akenaden.

"She still might be a while. Have them sit and wait over there." He said to Karim, pointing to the corner.

"Yes sir." He said.

Karim walked back over to me.

"Akenaden down not want to crowd her. He just wants you to sit over there until he wants you to come over." Kairm explained.

We nodded. Karim let us over to the chairs and we sat down.

"Atem." I started.

"Yes, aibou." He said looking over at me.

"Do you think we could give Kokoro's baby to Yama for his birthday?" I asked.

"We could. He's always loved horses. Maybe he could take care of one for himself now. I was only 4 when I got my first horse and I toke care of her well." He said.

"So can we?" I asked again.  
"Sure. I thing Yama would love it." He answered.

I just hugged him as we sat there for almost an hour, waiting. Soon Akenaden walked up to us. Atem stood up.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

"She is just fine. The foal is healthy as well." He told us.

"Can we see them?" I asked.

"Of course." He said.

We walked up to Kokoro's stall. We saw her laying in the hay on the floor with a little horse next to her. The foal was gray with a short back main. He had the white shape of what looked like a half moon on his head.

"So cute. Is it a boy or girl?" I asked.

"A boy." Akenaden answered.

"I think Yama will like him." Atem said.

"I think so to." I agreed.

"Are you going to be giving Yama the foal?" Karim asked.

"Yes. We think Yama will love to have him for a birthday present." Atem said.

"Well he has started to walk. Maybe later we can put a bow on him." Akenaden said.

"Thank you Akenaden, you too Karim. We will bring Yama down sometime during the party." Atem said.

"Alright." Karim said.

"We will be off now." Atem said.

They both bowed. Then me and Atem left the stables and went to Yama's room. As we walked I found something funny, I giggled a little bit.

"What's so funny?" Atem asked.

"Whats funny is that Kokoro's foal is born on Yama's birthday and we are giving him the foal for his birthday." I said.

"True. They will celebrate there birthday on the same day." Atem said.

When we got to Yama's room we saw Yama and grandpa just playing around on the floor.

"You two having fun?" Atem asked.

Yama looked up at us and smiled.

"Me and grandpa are having lots of fun." Yama told us.

"That's good." I said.

"Mommy, daddy come join us." Yama said.

"Ok." We said.

We sat down on the floor with them and played with Yama.

/Couple Hours Later (Yama's Birthday)/

Yama was sitting at the end of the dinning room table as we sang happy birthday to him. Then he blew out the 6 candles that where on his cake. We clapped.

"Do you want cake first Yama?" I asked him.

He nodded.

We cut the cake and everyone got a peace. When everyone was done with cake Yama wanted to open his presents. He liked all the things he got. Grandpa's present was left plus mine and Atem's. Grandpa handed his present to Yama. It was a small box wrapped up.

"Happy birthday Yama." Grandpa said, handing Yama the little box.

He unwrapped the box to find a little box, he opened the lid to it and his eyes got wide. He then pulled out of the box, a deck of Duel Monster cards.

"Wow grandpa. Its this really mine?" He asked surprised.

"Yep I think it was time you got your own deck." Grandpa said.

Yama looked threw the deck and some of the cards where fantasy creatures, like dragons and horses with wings, things like that. He gave grandpa a hug.

"Thank you grandpa. I love them." He said.

"Your welcome." He said.

Yama then turned to me and Atem.

"Yama you have to close your eyes and follow us, we have your present somewhere else in the castle." Atem told him.

"Ok." Yama said closing his eyes.

I grabbed one of his hands as we all walked down to stables. We entered the stables and brought Yama close to the center of the stables. Karim had Kokoro's foal out of the stall and stood in front of Kokoro's stall door with a red ribbon around his neck.

- Yama's Pov-

I was so excited to see what mommy and daddy got me for my birthday. The whole time we walked I wondered what they got me. Then we stopped, I could not figure out where we had stopped.

"Ok Yama, open your eyes." I heard my dad say.

I opened my eyes to see a little horse in front of me with a ribbon around his neck. He looked so much like Sky. I ran to the little horse and hugged it around the neck.

"Is this really my horse to keep?" I asked.

"Yep." My mom answered.

"This is Kokoro's baby, Yama. You have to promise to take good care of him." My dad told me.

"I promise daddy." I said.

"What are you going to name him?" Mommy asked me.

"Sky. He looks so much like Sky and I always wanted a horse that looked like him." I told them.

"That's a good name." Great-grandpa said.

I nodded and hugged Sky around the neck.

"Come on Yama. Sky has to go back to his mommy now." Daddy told me.

"Ok." I said, letting go of Sky.

They put him back in the stall with Kokoro.

"Say bye to Sky now, Yama. We have to go back up to the dinning room. We can see him tomorrow." Mommy told me.

Daddy picked me up so I could see over the stall door and waved to Sky.

"Bye Sky." I said.

He looked up at me placed his nose in my hand. I just laughed. We then headed back up to the dinning room.

-Yugi's Pov-

When we walked back to the dinning room I held hands with Atem on one side and Yama on the other side. We made sure everyone was a little ahead of us.

"Yugi can I talk to you?" Atem asked.

"Sure." I said.

"When are you going to tell everyone?" He asked.

"Ask what?" Yama wondered.

"Mommy is going to tell everyone about the new baby. We are trying to figure out when." Atem told him.

"I was going to tell them right as we got back into the dinning room." I told him.

"Ok. Yama you want to help mommy tell everyone?" Atem asked him.

Yama nodded his head quickly.

"Then lets go." Atem said and was entered the dinning room.

All 3 of us sat at the end of the table. Atem sat at the end while I sat on the left of him, Yama on the right. Everyone else was just sitting at the table talking. Atem got there attention.

"Guys." Atem started.

Everyone looked over at us.

"We got something to tell you all." Atem said.

"What is it?" Shada asked.

"It isn't anything bad is it?" Isis asked.

"No not at all. Its actually good news." I said.

"Can I tell them?" Yama asked quickly.

"Go ahead Yama." Atem said.

Yama paused for a moment.

"Mommy's going to have a baby." Yama said.

I started to blush when everyone turned to me and I tried to hid my face.

"Really Yugi?" Mahad asked.

I nodded my head slowly.

"How far along are you?" Isis asked.

"I'm about a month." I told her.

"I'm happy for you Yugi." Grandpa told me.

"So am I." Shada said.

"Me too." Isis said.

"Thank you." I said.

Grandpa came over to give me a hug.

"Looks like I get to live a little bit longer." He whispered.

"I'm glad grandpa." I said.

I broke the hug then grandpa looked at Atem.

"Congratulations again to you Atem." He told him.

"Thank you." Atem said.

Everyone came up to us to congratulate us. Christine even found us interesting. Afterwords Yama just played on the floor with his new toys he got, Christine played along with him. The others just talked mostly to Atem and me, asking so many questions to us. When Yama started to get tired grandpa had to leave.

"Goodbye Yugi." Grandpa said to me, giving me a hug.

"Goodbye grandpa." Yama said, running up to us.

Grandpa broke the hug to give Yama a hug.

"Goodbye Yama." He said.

They broke the hug and grandpa went to Atem.

"Goodbye Atem." Grandpa said, holding his hand out.

"Bye." Atem said shaking grandpa's hand.

Then grandpa turned back to me.

"Make sure to visit me when you get further along." Grandpa said.

"I will grandpa." I said.

Then grandpa walked outside where Akenaden was waiting for him. When he left Yama gave out a yawn.

"You want to go to bed Yama? You had a long day." I said.

Yama only nodded.

"Well come on. We'll take you to bed." Atem said.

Yama just grabbed my hand and we walked to his room. We put him to bed and gave him a goodnight kiss. Then we put are selves to bed, Atem had me wrapped up in his arms.

"Seems like everyone was happy for us today when we told them." He said.

"Yea." I said.

"Soon you'll be showing and the baby will be so active." He told me.

"Don't remind me." I joked.

Atem put his hand to my side.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said back.

He gave me a kiss and we soon went to a deep sleep.

-End of Part 15-

Akami: That's the first time you have used Yama's Pov

Wolf: Yea wanted to do something different. Even though it was not long for his Pov.

Akami: Well it was new.

Wolf: True. R & R


	16. Bakura Reappears

Wolf: Bakura comes back to 'visit' Atem.

Akami: I knew we would not see the last of him.

Wolf: Well duh.

- Yugi's Pov-

Now its November almost December and I'm 3 months so far. I am starting to show a little bit, but now a lot, its just a little bump. The one weird thing was that I was bigger this time then I was with Yama when I was 3 months. Yama seems to be very excited now about the baby, even though he did not really think about it at first. Atem likes to just snuggle around me, like always. Atem seems to be the one most excited, he always like to touch my stomach when ever he gets the chance, just so he can feel how much the baby is growing. I go and visit Maho once every month, just like usual, until I start to see him more in more in one month, but that's later on.

In the night we where woken up by Yama. He got on the bed and crawled over to us. We both woke up to see what was wrong.

"Yama?" Atem said, very sleepy.

"Yama, why are you here?" I asked, sitting up.

He sat on the bed with Sky, his stuffed horse, in his arms.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you and daddy?" He asked.

"Of course you can honey." I told him.

I patted the spot in between me and Atem, Yama crawled over.

"You want to talk about it?" Atem asked him.

"No. Its was to scary." Yama told him.

"Alright. Now lets go back to bed." Atem said.

Yama laid his head down and curled up close up to me with is head laying on my chest. Then we soon feel asleep with Yama.

~~~~~~ Yugi's Dream ~~~~~~

I was in the Court Yard, I guessed. Its was dark, there was a full moon out and the stars where shining around it. There was a little chill in the air, with a little wind. It seemed like a peaceful night, until I heard a evil laugh behind me. I quickly turned around to find Bakura standing right behind me. In his right hand he held a knife, I could see in his brown eyes that there was anger and rage.

"Bakura?" I said, the words stuck in my throat.

"Yes, its me. I'm here because I think I should have done this from the beginning with trying to get to the prince." He said.

"Do what?" I asked, taking a step back.

He took a steep forward when I took a step forward.

"To kill you." He answered with venom in his voice.

I could now see how crazy he was, I could see it in his eyes. I took another step back but he moved forward.

"When I kill you, I will kill that stupid brat your carrying. Then after that I will go after that boy of yours. He has the blood of the prince in his system, so he must die." He said.

I wrapped a arm around my stomach.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" I screamed.

"What to beat?" He said.

"Leave me and my family alone." I said.

He only laughed, raising the knife.

"Good luck with stopping me, when your dead." He said.

I gasped. That is when he brought the knife down. Everything then went white with a flash.

~~~~~ Dream Ends~~~~~

I shoot my eyes open in bed then sat up quickly. My breath was heavy and I had a little sweat on my face. I looked over at Atem to see him still asleep, Yama still asleep in the middle of us. I saw out the window that its was still a little dark out, almost sunrise. I wrapped my arms around myself, thinking back to my dream.

"That dream was a nightmare." I whispered.

I then put my head in my hands. I then heard Atem.

"Yugi?" He said.

I looked up to see him sitting up.

"Yugi, whats wrong? You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I told him, a little shaken.

"You don't sound fine. Did you have a bad dream hikari?" He wondered.

I only nodded my head. He got up slowly from his side of the bed and walked over to my side. He sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Talk to me Yugi, you have me worried. What happened in the dream?" He said.

"I had a dream about Bakura." I said, looking down at my lap.

"Bakura? Why him?" He asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that he was crazy." I told him.

"What did he do?" Atem wondered.

I looked up at him, wrapping my arms back around my stomach. I thought back to my dream which made me start to cry. Atem grabbed my chin so I looked at him, using his thumb he wiped my tears away.

"Yugi was it that bad. You do not have to tell me." He said.

He brought me closer into a hug.

"Don't worry yourself so much aibou, its not good for you or the baby." Atem told me.

"I know. Its just...the dream scared me so much...Bakura just creeps me out." I told him.

"What did Bakura do to you in your dream?" Atem asked me.

I started to cry again.  
"He was going to kill me. Then kill Yama." I whispered, but just enough so he could hear.

Atem's eyes widened, but then he had anger in his eyes.

"Bakura." He hissed, his fists tightened.

"What if he actually tries to kill me?" I said.

"He wont, he has to get threw me first and die in trying. He wont even get 100 ft form you, the baby, or Yama." He said.  
"I know." I said.

"Then don't worry so much." He told me.

He wiped more tears form my eyes. I hugged him tight.

"Go back to bed, it will be alright. I will be here." He said.

I nodded. Atem got up from the bed as I laid down. He kissed my forehead and walked back over to his side of the bed. He got in carefully, trying not to wake up Yama. I closed my eyes again and drifted to sleep. I was fine the rest of the night.

In the morning when I woke up I found Atem still asleep, but Yama was gone. Only Sky was in the bed. I sat up and looked around are room, I then spotted Yama standing out on the balcony. I got out of bed and walked out onto the balcony, next to Yama.

"Hello Yama. How long have you been awake?" I asked him.

"Hi mommy. I got up not long ago." He answered.

"Did you sleep better sleeping with us?" I asked.

"Much better, I had nice dreams after I went back to sleep." He told me.

"Well that's good. To bad I did not have nice dreams." I said.

"Did you have a nightmare mommy?" He asked.

"Yea, but I was fine after I woke up and your father calmed me down." I told him.

"I'm glad you alright." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

Yama got up close to my side, putting his head under my arm. I played with his hair as we stood there watching the hills.

"What are you guys doing?" I heard someone asked behind us.

I turned around to see Atem standing in the doorway to the balcony.

"We're not doing anything. Me and mommy are just watching the hills." Yama said.

"Without me?" Atem said.

"Sorry Atem. Yama was just standing out here. So I joined him." I told him.

Atem walked out onto the balcony.

"Well mind if I join you now?" He asked.

"Sure." Yama said.

Atem wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. Yama just stood next to us with his arms resting on the railing. Atem started to kiss my neck, I moved my head to look at him. I gave him a quick kiss on his lips. He placed both hands on my stomach as I kissed him, we broke apart.

"How do you feel now aibou? You had me scared last night." He said softly.

"Much better." I said.

"Good. Just don't get to worried or stressed, its not good for you." He told me.

"I know, I will try not to." I said.

We just continued to look at the hills.

"Mommy. Daddy." Yama said, standing up straight

"What?" We said.

"I see someone running on the bridge." He said pointing down to the bridge.

We looked down, we both saw someone, but then he vanished. We saw someone jumping on the castle.

"Get back." Atem said pushing me and Yama back.

Just then the figure appeared on the railing of the balcony.

"Bakura!" Atem screamed.

I grabbed Yama around the shoulders and walked slowly backwards.

"Thought you saw the last of me huh?" Bakura asked.

"I knew you would be back." Atem said.

"I have been practicing more. That's why I have been gone so long. Don't think my plans have changed for my revenge." Bakura said.

Yama looked up at me.

"Mommy who is he?" He whispered.

"Who am I!" Bakura shouted, hearing Yama.

Yama turned his head to him.

"I am your worst nightmare." Bakura hissed.

Yama sunk down after that going to my side.

"Mommy, he was from my nightmare last night." Yama whispered.

I was shocked. I looked back up at Bakura.

"_Seems like Bakura is in all are nightmares."_ I thought.

Atem then stood in front of us.  
"Get out of here Bakura or I kill you where you stand." Atem threatened.

Bakura only laughed.

"Ha. Kill me? You won't even be able to lay a finger on me. I'm stronger then I use to be." Bakura said.

"Yama go back inside." I whispered to him.

Yama then ran back inside the room.

"What to bet?" Atem growled..

I grabbed his shoulder before Atem could move. He looked back at me.

"Atem don't. Not here, not with Yama around." I told him.

"Yea prince listen to the pregnant runt you call a husband. You don't want the little brat to see all the blood." Bakura said.

Atem looked back at Bakrua. If looks could kill, Bakura would have been dead.

"Don't mock my family." Atem hissed with venom in his voice.

"Oh I'm so scared of you now." He laughed.

Atem tightened his fists.

"Leave, then you wont worry about dying." Atem said.

Bakura only laughed.

"I will go, but I will be back." Bakura said, turning around.

He then jumped from the balcony. Atem ran to the railing and looked over as he watched Bakura disappear. Atem then turned back to me.

"That man will get whats coming to him." He said.

"Atem please don't do anything rash. I don't want you getting hurt or worse, even killed. You almost died on me once, I don't want to see you die." I said, letting a tear slip from my eye.

He only looked down at the floor in shame.

"What about Yama, Atem? Think of him, think of the baby. What if you died, they might end up like you. Lost and without a father." I said, crying more.

Atem looked up at me, taking in my words.

"Its was hard enough without my parents. I had grandpa yes, but its not the same." I said, looking down.

I was up against the outside wall, I slid down the wall and sobbed into my arms. Atem knelled down in front of me, he put me in his arms and gave me a hug. He petted my head as I cried on his shoulder.

"I just...don't know how I would live without you. How any of us would." I sobbed.

"Yugi, if you really feel that way. Then I wont do a thing to Bakura unless you tell me." He said.

I looked up at him, he wiped the tears from my checks.

"You promise." I said.

"I promise." He said.

He gave me a kiss on my lips. He calmed me down as we sat on the balcony, my sobs turned to deep breath. Yama walked back out with Sky in his arms, he looked around the doorway at us. He seemed scared, thinking that Bakura was still out on the balcony. Then he walked up to us.

"Mommy. Daddy." He said.

We both looked up at him.

"Is everything alright? Is that man gone?" He asked.

I held my arms out to him and put him in my lap.

"Everything fine. He's gone." I told him.

"Good." He sighed.

He cuddled to my chest as I hugged him.

"I just hope he does not come back." He said.

"Me to." I said.

Atem then hugged us both.

"I hope so too." He said.

- End of Part 16-

Akami: Damn Bakura. When are you going to kill him?

Wolf: I'm not telling.

Akami: You and your mysterious ways.

Wolf: I know.

Akmai: R & R


	17. Twins!

Wolf: Bakura's not giving up yet.

Akami: Does he ever?

Yami: Nope.

Yugi: Never.

Akami: When did you two get here?

Yami: To many questions that will never have a answer.

-Yugi's Pov-

Two months after Bakura had his little 'visit', Atem tries to be more protective of me and Yama. So far Bakura has not appeared again, but I know he will be back soon. I have had horrible nightmares since Bakura came back, its the same dream over and over again. Atem is always there to comfort me when I wake up.

Yama still is doing school work with Maho, until next year. Next year we are going to try and send him to school in the village. He seems to like school, he says he can't wait till he goes to real school. Sky, Yama's horse, was growing fast. Almost every day Yama went down to visit Sky and take care of him. He loved having his own horse to take care of.

Today we are going to go visit Maho today. Yama is going to come with us this time, he has never gone with us before. He seems to be excited about it. Atem finds it a little weird how when I was pregnant with Yama I was not that big, but now I seem bigger then I should be. Atem will probably get his answer when we go to see Maho, but he always has his wonders of why. Plus we will see what gender the baby will be.

We walked to Maho's room, Yama walking behind us. When we got to his door I knocked. Maho opened the door soon after.

"Master, Yugi, and Yama too. Nice to see you." Maho greeted.

"Hello Maho." We all said.

"I guess your here for your check up." Maho guessed.

"Yep." I said, with a tiny blush.

"Well come this way." Maho said.

He took us to the room next door where I sat on the edge of the bed.

"So Yugi how have you been?" Maho asked me.

"Just fine." I answered.

"Why is Yama with you, by the way?" Maho asked.

"I wanted to come." Yama told him.

"That's nice. Well lay down so we can start." Maho told me.

I laid down.

"My guess is that you want to know the gender?" Maho asked

"Yes." Me and Atem answered.

"Alright then." Maho said.

He lifted my shirt and he chanted the spell, his hands glowed purple. He placed his hands on my stomach, I flinched from his hands being so cold. Then his tone changed and his hands turned yellow. Yama sat on Atem's lap as they watched. He stopped talking and the light died.

"Well I discovered something new." Maho said.

"What?" I asked.

"Just lay your hands down next to mine and I will show you." Maho said.

He started to chant again laid his hands back down. Me and Atem put are hands next to his. I then heard a heartbeat, but the strange thing was I could hear more then one. I listened more closely and I could definitely hear two different heart beats at different speeds. I opened my eyes and toke my hand away while Atem did the same. Me and Atem looked at each other for a moment before we looked at Maho.

"Twins?" I wondered.

"Yes." Maho said.

"No wonder you are so big then when you where with Yama." Atem said.

"Correct." Maho said.

"Is it possible I can listen?" Yama asked.

We looked at him.

"Of course you can Yama." I said.

"As long as Maho will let you." Atem said.

"He can." Maho said.

"What do I do?" Yama wondered.

"Just lay your hand next to Maho's" I told him.

Yama nodded. Maho placed his hand on my stomach again and Yama nervously put his hand next to his. We watched at Yama seemed to be listening. He opened his eyes for a second.

"I hear them." He said.

"Keep listening." I told him.

He closed his eyes again, and went back to listening. Yama then took his hand off and Maho stopped.

"You heard them?" Atem asked him.

"I did. It was amazing, I don't know what to say." Yama said.

Me and Atem only smiled. Then turned are attention back to Maho.

"Where you able to tell the genders?" I asked.

"Yes, ones a boy and ones a girl." He said.

Me and Atem smile at each other again. Atem leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I put my shirt back down.

"Just keep it up, Yugi and the twins will stay healthy. It's a little harder taking care of twins." Maho said.

"I will Maho, thank you." I said.

"Welcome, I will leave now." Maho said.

Then he left. We all stayed in the room for a while after Maho left. Atem set Yama on the bed.

"Twins. Its a little different." Atem said.

"It is. What do you think Yama?" I asked.

"I don't really know what to think. I just like the idea of being a big brother." Yama told us.

We only smiled at him.

"That's a big job, being a big brother." Atem said.

"I will try to be the best brother I can be." Yama said with a smile.

"We know you will be." I said.

Then me and Atem looked at each other again. He gave me a kiss again, then lifted my shirt to kiss my stomach.

"I love you." Atem started.

He hugged Yama and me tightly.

"All of you." He said.

"So do I." I said.

"And me too." Yama said hugging us back.

We all left the room. I went with Yama to his room, while Atem when to go tell the others. I watched Yama play on the floor as I sat in a chair. I had my arm resting on my stomach with my chin resting in my hand resting on the chair arm rest. I then looked out the window. Then I felt two faint pushes against my arm, I let out a little gasp. Yama looked at me.

"Mommy, is everything ok?" Yama asked.

I looked at him.

"Everything's fine." I told him.

I then felt another kick.

"Yama come here." I said.

Yama got up off the floor and stood next to me.

"What is it mommy?" He asked.

"Give me your hand." I said, holding out my hand.

He set his hand in mine. I then placed his hand on my stomach.

"What are you..." Yama started.

"Just wait and feel." I told him.

He stopped talking and just waited. Then he gasped.

"Mommy I felt something, like a kick. Two of them." He told me.

"Yes. That's why I put your hand on my stomach. So you could feel them moving." I told him.

"Will you let daddy feel?" Yama asked me.

"Yes. When he gets back." I said.

Just then Yama's door opened and Atem walked in.

"What are you guys doing?" Atem asked walking up to us.

Yama ran up to Atem and grabbed his hand and dragged him over to me.

"Yama what are you doing?" Atem asked.

Yama said nothing and just placed Atem's hand on my stomach. Then I could feel the kicks and so did Atem.

"When did they start to kick?" Atem asked.

"Not long ago." I said.

I gave him a kiss on the lips.

"What did you think Yama?" Atem asked.

"Something new." He said.

Atem smiled. Then Yama pulled on Atem's sleeve again, he looked down at Yama.

"Come play with me daddy." He said.

"Alright." Atem said, sitting on the floor with him..

I only smiled as I watched them play.

/A Month Later/

Atem was happy, he usually always was. Without Bakura showing up he acts like he never excised, that made me happy. Yama was happy, but he was just Yama, always happy all the time. When Atem told the others about us having twins they came to visit us after. We still have not told grandpa, but today we where going to go visit him.

When I woke up this morning I found myself wrapped up in Atem's arms. One hand laid on the side of my stomach while the other arm was wrapped around me. I kissed Atem on the lips to wake him up. He opened his eyes and started to kiss me back. We then broke apart.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Atem said.  
"Just fine. I did not have the nightmare again. I have not had it for a while." I told him.

"Good. I don't like you overeating." He said nuzzling to my neck.

"I was planing on going to grandpa's today. Is that ok? We have not told him yet about the twins. I would like to tell him." I said.

"Yea we can go. Better late then never." Atem said.

"Yama would love to go see grandpa. We have not seen him since Christmas." I said.

"That was not long time ago." Atem said.

Then we heard footsteps running down the hallway.

"Yama." We both said.

Just then the door opened a little bit and Yama walked into are room with Sky, his stuffed horse, and got up onto are bed.

"Morning Yama." We said.

"Morning." He said with a smile.

"Yama would you like to go visit great-grandpa today?" Atem asked.

"I would love to, I have not seen him since Christmas." Yama said.

"Yep. Plus we are going to tell great-grandpa about to twins." I said.

"I want to be the one to tell him." Yama said.

"You can if you want." I said.

He clapped his hands together.

"We will leave later. Right now lets go downstairs to see if breakfast is done." Atem said.

Me and Yama nodded. Atem got up and walked over to my side of the bed and helped me out of bed while Yama waited by the door for us. We walked down to the kitchen to see Joey and Mahad in the middle of making breakfast. Isis stood near them with Christine in her arms.

"Master." Isis said.

Joey and Mahad stopped for a moment.

"Morning master." They both said with a bow.

"Good morning." Atem said.

"Nice to see you are awake and vary well Yugi." Joey said.

"Thank you. I had a nice sleep last night." I told him.

Atem then turned to me.

"Yugi I want you to go into the dinning room while I go find Karim or Akhenaden." Atem said.

"Alright." I said.

He kissed me on the forehead and walked off. Me and Yama walked into the dinning room to wait. Soon everyone else walked into the dinning room. Atem walked into the dinning room with Karim and Akhenaden behind him. Atem sat down in his seat and he grabbed one of my hands that was sitting on the table. He leaned close to my ear.

"Karim said he could take us to grandpa's." Atem whispered into my ears.

"Thank you Atem." I whispered back.

I kissed him on the lips. Then Joey and Mahad walked out into the dinning room bringing breakfast. We all ate having little side conversations with ourselves. When we where all done people cleaned up the dinning room and left to do there own things. Karim walked up to us.

"Master." He said with a bow.

"Yes Karim." Atem said.

"When would you like to leave?" Karim asked.

"Soon. Sometime after 1:00." Atem told him.  
"Yes master." He said with a bow.

He left to go back to the stables. Yama got up out of his seat and walked to the door.

"Yama where are you going?" Atem asked.

"I'm going to my room to play for a while." Yama told us.

"Alright." Atem said.

Yama walked out the doors and headed to his room leaving me and Atem to talk. Atem placed his one hand on my stomach and started to rub it. I only giggled as he did.

"Almost in 3 months we will be seeing two new faces." Atem told me.

"Yea, I can't wait." I said.

"We will have to be setting up the nursery again and soon." Atem said.

"We have to do that, but we will have to set up another crib." I told him.

"That's true. We could use Christine's, but she is still to young." Atem said.

"We will just have to get another one." I said.

Just then Yama came running into the dinning room again. Tears where falling from his eyes. He came running up to us.

"Yama whats the matter?" I asked.

Yama held up Sky, his stuffed horse. His front left leg was torn.

"Mommy, Sky's leg ripped." He said with tears falling.

"It's alright Yama we can get Isis to fix him." Atem told him.

"Can she?" Yama asked.

"Of course. Isis can usually fix anything." Atem said.

"Thanks daddy. Can we go to her now?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

We all got up and headed to Isis room. We knocked on the door, Isis then answered the door.

"Are we interrupting you Isis?"Atem asked.

"No not at all. Is there something I can do you for?" She asked.

Yama held up Sky to her.

"Sky's leg ripped. Can you fix him?" Yama asked.

She took Sky from him and she looked at him.

"I can fix him. Wont take me long. Wait here." Isis said.

She went back into her room. 10 minutes later she came out of her room with Sky, good as new. She held him out to Yama, he grabbed him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you Isis. He looks brand new." Yama said.

"Your welcome." Isis said.

"Thanks Isis. You can fix anything." Atem said.

"Well not everything." She said.

Yama went up and hugged Isis then ran back to his room. Isis bowed to us and we walked off to follow Yama.

Later around 1:30 Karim was ready for us to leave for grandpa's. We got in the carriage and we where off threw the forest. Yama had Sky with his new fixed up leg, he tried to be more careful with him so he did not rip his leg again. Soon we arrived at grandpa's house. Yama opened the door quickly and ran to the door. We walked behind him. Yama knocked on the door then grandpa opened the door. Yama quickly gave him a hug.

"Grandpa!" He yelled.  
"Well hello Yama." Grandpa said getting out of the hug.

We then got to the door.

"Hello grandpa." I said getting out of Atem's arms and hugging my grandpa.

"Hello its so nice of you to come visit." He said.

"I like to come visit grandpa." I said, getting out of the hug.

"Hello Atem." Grandpa said facing him.

"Hello." Atem said back.

"Well come in boys. Don't want you standing all day outside." Grandpa said waving us in.

We walked inside and we sat on the couch.

"Would any of you like some tea?" Grandpa asked.

"I'd like some." I said.

"I'll be back." Grandpa said going into the kitchen.

"You always like your tea." Atem said.

"I like to drink tea. It calms my nerves." I said.

I laid my head down on Atem's shoulder and he kissed my forehead and placed one hand on my stomach. Then I felt two little kicks, Atem giggled.

"There active today, huh?" Atem asked.

"Yea, just a little." I said.

Grandpa then came back with the tea, he handed me a cup and I toke a sip.

"Thank you grandpa." I said.

"Your welcome." He said, sitting in a chair.

"So how have you been grandpa?" I asked.

"Been fine. I resided not to go to the conversations anymore though." He told us.

"Why?" I asked.

"Getting to old, plus I just want to relax for a while now." He said.

"I would not blame you. After a while you just want to stop and relax." Atem said.

"Exactly." He said.

We just talked for a little while longer.

"So Yugi how are you in the baby?" Grandpa asked.

"We've been fine. Plus we found out something else." I said.

"What?" Grandpa wondered.

"Yama, you tell him." Atem told him.

Yama looked up from playing with Sky and looked at grandpa.

"So Yama what did you, mommy, and daddy find out?" Grandpa asked.

"That mommy is having, twins." Yama said.

Yama quickly turned to us.

"That's the right word, right?" He asked to make sure.

"Yes, that's right." Atem answered.

Grandpa turned to us.

"Twins? Really?" Grandpa asked us.

I nodded with a smile on my face.

"One boy and one girl." I told him.

"That's wonderful Yugi." Grandpa said.

"Thank you. You can feel if you want." I offered.

"Can I?" He asked.

I nodded.

He got up from the chair and sat down in between me and Yama. He placed a hand on my stomach and then I felt two little pushes and grandpa gasped happily.

"Wow. There really are two." Grandpa said.

"Yep, it was a surprise to us also." I said.

"I like the idea of just being a big brother." Yama said.

We looked up at him and smiled.

"Well that's good that you feel that way." Grandpa said.

Grandpa got back up and went over to his chair and I top another sip of my tea.

"So when did you find out that there where twins?" Grandpa asked.

"Last month when we went to go see Maho. He told us everything we need to know." Atem said.

Grandpa nodded. We stayed over grandpa's almost the whole day. We left when the sun was starting to set. We stood on the porch saying goodbye to grandpa.

"Goodbye grandpa." I said hugging him.

"Goodbye my boy. I hope to see you soon." Grandpa said getting out of the hug.

"Me too." I said.

Yama ran to grandpa and gave him a hug.

"Bye grandpa." He said.

"Bye." Grandpa said getting out of the hug.

Yama ran to the carriage and got in, we waved goodbye and got into the carriage. We rod in the carriage until we got back to the castle. We walked into the castle and we all went to the dinning room to see if dinner was ready. I was going to head to the bedroom to put something away.

"Yugi, where are you going?" Atem asked me.

"I am going to go to are room for a moment. I need to put something away." I told him.

"Alright, but please be careful." Atem said.

"I will." I said.

I left the dinning room and went up to are room. When I put the thing away I then heard something coming from the balcony, I turned around to find the french doors wide open. I found it strange because they where closed when I walked in. I cautiously walked to the doors and walked out onto the balcony. I then heard shuffling behind me, I turned around to have my eyes meet a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Bakura?" I whispered.

"Its me, the person of your nightmares. Miss me?" He said with a evil grin.

I backed up until my back was against the railing of the balcony.

"Now come on. I'm not that scary am I?" He joked, walking to me.

"What do you want Bakura? Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I came to take something...from the prince that means so much to him." He said, leaning his face into mine.

"What would that be?" I asked, scared of the answer he might give me.

"You." He said with venom.

My eyes widened in fear. He placed his hand on my stomach vary roughly.

"Plus with you being pregnant it will help me even more to have him lured to me." He said.

"I will never go with you." I told him.  
"You have not choice." He hissed.

Just then the doors to the room swung open. Before I knew it Bakura was on the ground and Atem stood in front of me, he had fire in his eyes as he stared at Bakura.

"Atem." I whispered, a tear fell from my eye.

He looked back at me with concern. Just then he was knocked down to the ground then I saw him and Bakura on the ground. I moved away and stood on the side of the balcony near the doors. Atem got up with Bakura in his grip and pined him up against the railing. Atem had a cut on his forehead and blood slipped down his nose, Bakura had a bruise on his right cheek.

"Bakura! Get out!" Atem yelled with venom in his voice.

He pushed Bakura over the railing, but Bakura landed perfectly on the landing below. He looked up at us and soon ran and jumped onto the castle until he was down on the bridge and ran into the forest. Atem turned around and looked at me, he quickly walked over to me. I hugged him around his neck as a few tears fell on his shoulder.

"Yugi." He said tightening his grip around me.

"Atem. How did you find out about Bakura?" I asked him.

He loosened his grip on me and held me around the waist.

"Kaiba saw him when he looked out one of the windows and quickly told me. I ran up here as fast as I could." He explained.

"Thank god you came just in time. He said he was going to kidnap me so you could follow him and he wanted to kill you." I told him.

"I'm just glad your alright. He did not hurt you or the twins did he?" Atem asked.

"No, where fine." I said, placing a hand on my stomach.

"Good. I'm sorry I attacked Bakura, I had to in order to get him off you." He said.

"That's alright. Your forehead is cut though." I told him, pointing to his head.

"Just a scratch." He said, wiping the blood off his nose.

"I'm glad you ok too." I said hugging his neck again.

He hugged me back. We broke the hug and he gave me a kiss on the lips. He placed one of his hands on my stomach and soothingly rubbed it, it made me calm after that. He broke the kiss.

"You feel like going downstairs?" Atem asked me.

"Yes, I want to eat dinner then go to bed." I told him.

He grabbed my hand.

"Then lets go." He said.

We walked up to the dinning room. When we did get to the dinning room, we told everyone what happened. When we finished dinner, we put Yama to bed then me and Atem went to bed, I had the nightmare last night, but it was worse. Atem was able to get me back to bed and sleep. With me in his arms, I felt so much better.

-End of Part 17-

Akami: Damn Bakura!

Wolf: It's part of the story, so be quiet.

Akami: Whatever. R & R


	18. Bakura's Attack On Yugi

Wolf: Akami now you can really hate Bakura.

Akami: Why? Don't tell me.

Wolf: No I'm not telling you.

Akami: Let me guess. I have to read?

Akami: Yep.

-Yugi's Pov-

Three months later after Bakura trying to kidnap me everything has been fine. With me being 9 months now, Atem is like a mother hen to me, like always.

Yama, me and Atem where all in the dueling room. Yama always loved the collection room ever since he first went there. Yama was actually wondering around the castle when he was 3 when he found the collection room. We where trying to find him all day, just to find him looked around the collection room. When grandpa got him his deck the next day he went to the dueling room to try it out. He always try to duel everyone that usually has a deck, mostly me or Atem. So far he has beaten Joey and Kaiba, but he has never beaten me or Atem yet.

Yama has edited his deck since grandpa gave it to him. Mostly putting a little bit more powerful monsters in it. His most favorite card in his deck is Firewing Pegasus. Mostly his deck is full of Beats monsters. He always loves his deck, he keeps it in the dueling room with mine and Atem's deck. He always gets closer to defeating us but lost in the end, but he always had fun.

Me and Yama where in a duel, in the beginning he was winning, but I won in the end.

"I will never beat you mom." Yama said putting his head down on the table.

"You will eventually." I told him.

"Yea sure." He joked when he put his head back up.

"You got closer this time." Atem told him.

"Eventually you will beat me." I said.

"Maybe, but I know I will never beat you daddy." Yama told him.

"Maybe, you mother has not beaten me yet. Ever since we meet he has not beaten me yet." Atem said.

"Its true, I get close though." I said.

"Yes you do get close." He said.

Atem wrapped his arms around my shoulders and put his head on my left shoulder. He kissed my cheek then played with the gold heart necklace he gave me for Christmas.

"You always where this." Atem said.

"Yes. It reminds me of you." I told him.

He kissed me on the lips and moved his hands down to my stomach.

"I remember your necklace mommy. That's how I learned to talk." Yama said.

We looked up at him.

"Yes, you did. You knew who was who when you pointed to the names." I told him.

I moved the necklace in my hands so I could see the back and looked at Atem's name.

"You knew who I was just my looking at my name. You where so smart to figure it out." Atem said.

"Don't know." Yama said.

Atem let go of me and stood up behind me.

"Daddy can I duel you now?" Yama asked.

"Sure." Atem answered.

I got up from the chair and sat in another on the side of the table, Atem toke my seat. When the duel started Atem was winning, then they where getting close. Atem ended up winning with only 400 life points left.

"Again. I will never win." Yama sighed.

"You had me on the ropes though." Atem said.

"Yea, I guess so." Yama said.

"That was a close battle." I said.

"Mommy I want to see you battle daddy. Can you?" Yama asked me.

"I don't see why not. What do you say Atem?" I asked.

"Yea, lets go." Atem said.

Me and Yama switched seats. Yama watched close as me and Atem battled. We both had 200 life points left, then I turned it all around.

"I win." I said.

"You lucky devil." Atem said.

"I finally beat you." I said with confidence.

"Good job, mommy." Yama congratulated.

"Thank you." I said.

"It was bound to happen at some time." Atem said.

Then a knock was at the door. The door opened to show Shada.

"Hello Shada. What can we do you for?" Atem asked.

"Dinner is ready master. Will you be joining us?" Shada asked.

"Yes we will be down soon." Atem told him.

Shada bowed and left.

"Yama you go. We will be there." Atem said.

"Ok daddy." Yama said, getting out of the seat.

He opened the door and walked down the hallway. Atem got up and brought the seat over closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Why did you send him down by himself?" I asked.

"I want some time with you for a moment." He told me.

I turned in my seat so I was facing him. He placed both his hands on my stomach. He kissed my lips, then he felt kicks under his hands, he gave out a chuckle.

"Active today huh?" He asked.

"Just a little." I told him.

"At least its not as bad as last time with your side hurting." Atem said.

"Yea. That was horrible." I said.

"Well at least soon we get to see them." Atem said, nuzzling my neck.

"Yep I cant wait." I told him.

Atem then stood up and held his hand out to me.

"Lets get down to the dinning room. Don't want everyone waiting for us." Atem said.

"No we don't." I said taking his hand.

We walked down to the dinning room and everyone was sitting around the table. Yama was sitting waiting for us. We sat down and they brought out dinner. When we where done, I wanted to look at the night sky. I got up from my seat.

"Where are you going Yugi?"Atem asked.

"I want to look at the sky." I told him.

"Alright, but please be careful." He said.

"I will." I said.

I walked out of the dinning room and headed to the court yard. When I got there I sat on a bench and looked up at the sky. There was a half moon and the stars where just starting to shine bright. I wrapped my arms around myself and breathed in the night air. Then a nudge was felt against my arms, I smiled looking down at my stomach. I then looked back up at the moon.

"Soon you will be able to look at the night sky." I said.

I then heard shuffling behind me. I looked back to see nothing. I shrugged it off.

"_Must be the wind?"_ I thought.

I turned back around, but I then heard the shuffling again. I stood up from the bench and walked around it. I heard the shuffling again.

"Atem?" I guessed.

I then heard a evil laugh. I looked at the shadow of one of the trees, I could see a figure. Then I heard the laugh again and the figure moved into the light of the moon. I gasped.

"Bakrua." I said.

I toke a step back.

"Hello little boy. Should you be out at this time of night?" Bakura joked.

"Stay away from me Bakura." I warned.

"What are you going to do about it? Theirs nothing you can do." Bakura said.

"Atem will find me and he will kick your ass back to where it came from." I said.  
"Oh I'm so scared of the prince." He said.

He let out a evil laugh.

"Even though I could not take you. I thought of something even more horrible for me to do to you. I know the price wont like it." Bakura said.

"What do you want to do to me?" I asked, stepping around the bench.

"Something I should have done at the beginning. Killing you." He said.

I backed up from him more.

"Killing you will get rid of everything. It will end your life and more, then the boy is next. After that the prince will want to kill me, but he will be the one to die. Ending the fools life and blood line so I don't have to worry about it anymore." He told me.

"I don't know why you want this, but its wrong. Taking revenge out on someones family is not right, especially killing me or anyone wont solve anything." I said.

"It solves everything! I want him to feel the pain I felt, revenge is the only way. To feel the lost of a loved one and family." Bakura said, shouting.

He walked closer to me.

"If I can't have a family or a loved one, then nether can he." Bakura told me.

He put his right hand into a fist and punched me in my stomach. The air rushed out of my lungs and I fell to the ground on my back. I gasped for air as I laid there, then Bakura put his right foot on my chest and lend down with a knife in his right hand, he brought the knife to my throat. I wrapped my arms around my stomach in pain.

"How does it feel to die?" Bakura asked.

He then put weight on his right foot and stepped harder on my chest, it became even harder to breath. Then I heard a crack and I let out a scream.

-Atem's Pov-

When Yugi left the dinning room I figured that he went to are room. I stayed and talked to Yama for a little bit. I then left for my room while Yama went to his room. When I got to are room I figured Yugi would be there, but he wasn't. I walked out onto the balcony and looked at the sky. Just then I heard a scream. I turned around and looked over the roof of the castle.

"_That sounded like Yugi."_ I thought.

Then another scream was heard. I then realized it was Yugi and he was in trouble.

"Yugi!" I screamed.

I ran down the hallways as fast as I could. The cape I was wearing was flying behind me. I ran past Yama who was standing in his doorway to his room.

"Daddy whats going on!" He asked.

"I think mom's in trouble! Get Maho!" I told him, still running.

I still ran as fast as I could. I slipped on the carpet going around the corner, but that did not stop me. I got to one of the doors that led to the court yard and opened it, slimming it against the wall. What I saw I gave out a growl of anger. Bakrua was standing over Yugi, his foot on his chest and a knife at Yugi's throat. Yugi had his arms around his stomach, tears where falling from his face, he looked like he couldn't breath.

I ran towards them. I then tackled Bakura to the ground, jumping over Yugi, he dropped the knife he was holding. We rolled on the ground until we slid to a stop. We slowly go to are feet.

"Bakura! How dare you!" I yelled.

"Aw, did I get the little prince mad?" Bakura said, like a little kid.

I growled. I jumped at him and pined him to the ground, but he pushed me off with so much force it sent me into a tree and fell to the ground. I managed to get up.

"Give up prince, your no match for me." Bakura said walking to me.

I tried to punch him but he dodged it, grabbed my arm and threw me. I landed with a thud, I slid to a stop. When I lifted my head I saw Yugi next to me. His hands where to his sides and his eyes where closed. His breathing looked slow and raspy, like gasps.

"Yugi." I winced.

I moved my hand so it was touching Yugi's, he felt a little cold. Yugi's eyes opened a little and he turned his head to look at me.

"Atem." He said softly.

I lifted my hand to touch his face.

"Now don't get distracted." I heard someone say behind me.

I looked up to see Bakura. He kicked me, knocking me on my back.

"Now I don't want you to be talking to the 'soon to be' dead." Bakura said.

He lifted his left hand to Yugi and he started to whisper something, his hand started to glow white. Just then a blue ball came out of no where and hit Bakura on his side. He fell right into the court yard wall. I looked over to see Maho in the doorway, smoke was coming from his right hand from the attack, Yama standing right behind him.

"Be gone Bakura or you will have to deal with me!" Maho said.

Bakura quickly got up and jumped over the court yard wall and was gone. Maho came running over to Yugi and knelled down to him. Yama slowly walked over behind him. I managed to sit up.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

I looked over at Maho with fear in my eyes, I felt worried to death.

"I don't know. He has black out." Maho said.

I looked down at Yugi, his eyes where closed, he looked like he was not breathing, but his breathing was shallow and soft.

"I need to take him inside. I don't know how badly injured he is or how the babies are." Maho said.

My worry increased. Maho slowly picked up Yugi bridle style, making sure to be vary careful.

"I will see you inside." I told him.

Maho nodded and quickly walked inside. Yama looked down at me as I tried to stand up. He held his hand out to me. I looked up at him and grabbed his hand and he help pull me up.

"Daddy, will mommy be ok?" Yama asked.

I looked at the ground.

"I don't know Yama, I really don't know. I just hope nothing is wrong. All we can do is pray." I told him.

I put my arm around Yama's shoulders as we walked into the castle.

"_I really hope nothing is wrong. Please be ok Yugi."_ I thought.

- End of Part 18-

Wolf: Cliffhanger.

Akmai: No I want to find out what happens.

Wolf: To bad you have to wait till the next chapter.

Akmai: Man.

Wolf: Stop winning. R & R.


	19. Sora and Yoru

Wolf: The twins come into the picture.

Akami: Wonderful.

-Atem's Pov-

When me and Yama got around the corner to the hallway with Maho's room, we saw Maho walk into the hospital room with Yugi, he closed the door behind him. When we got to the door, Maho came back out.

"Prince I need you to stay out here. I need to check him over carefully. When I am finished with him you may come in when I tell you." Maho told us.

"I understand Maho." Was all I could say.

Maho went back inside, closing the door behind him. I stood by the wall by the door. I put my head in my hands, letting the tears fall in my hands, and slid down the wall. I sob as I sat there. Yama then sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him as tears still fell from my cheeks.

"Daddy everything will be ok." Yama assured me.

"I hope your right Yama." I said wiping my tears.

Yama climbed in my lap and laid his head on my chest. I moved my hand threw his hair. I looked down at him to see him crying into my shirt. I rubbed his back to help him stay calm. Soon he fell asleep. I held him tight, like I was going to loss him to. Eventually I fell asleep with him, on more tear fell from my eye as I closed my eyes.

~~~~~Atem's Dream~~~~~

I opened my eyes to see I was sitting in the court yard, the sun was high in the sky. I looked around the court yard to see if anyone was around, but I saw no one. Just then I heard my name.

"Atem." Someone said.

When I turned around it made my heart leap. I saw Yugi walking to me, he was alright.

"Yugi." I whispered.

I walked to him meeting him halfway.

"Yugi, your alright." I said.

I reached out and touched his face.

"Atem of course I'm alright." He said grabbing my hand off his face.

He held my hand in his.

"Yugi where have you been?" I asked.

"I was upstairs putting the twins to sleep. Why?" He asked.

"Just wondering." I said.

"_So Yugi and the twins are alright. I hope this dream is true."_ I prayed in my head.

"Where is Yama?" I asked.

"He is somewhere in the castle. Probably in his room." Yugi said to me.

I brought him close to me and kissed him. Just then a laugh was heard behind him. I turned around to find Bakrua, standing by a tree. I pulled Yugi behind me, to protect him.

"Bakrua!" I yelled.

"Looks like my beat down to you was not enough. Seems like I have to do something more." He said.

"Try me." I growled.

He held both his hands out until a black glow was around his hands. I looked back at Yugi.

"Yugi, get away." I told him.

"No I'm no leaving you." Yugi said.

"Yugi I said go. I don't want you getting hurt again." I said.

He then started to slowly back up from me. Just then Bakura shoot the spell at me. I fell to my hands and knees, I closed my eyes, as my body felt like it was changing. My body tingled and it felt like I was struck down by lightning. When I opened my eyes I was in horror. I managed to stand up, but when I looked at my hands and feet they where paw cover in black hair. It was then I realized, he changed me back into my monster form. I turned around to see Yugi looking at me with fear.

"Yugi." I said, reaching out to him.

Just then something hit me in my back making me fall on my front paws. I turned to look at Bakura.

"You are under my control now." He said.

"Never." I said.

"Oh really. You don't believe me? How about I give you a command and see if you do it." He said.

"I will never listen to you." I hissed.

"Stand up." He said.

My body was then controlling itself, I was standing up. I stared at Bakura with a evil glare.

"Bakura!" I yelled.

I started to run to him.

"Stop." He said.

I automaticly stopped. I tried to move but I couldn't.

"Now turn around." Bakrua siad.

I turned around with out my will.

"There is your target. Kill him." Bakura told me, pointing at Yugi.

I looked over at him and saw him widen his eyes in fear. I was about to move but I tried to hold back.

"Get angry, release you anger." Bakura said.

I could feel something burning in my chest. Just then I was not in control anymore. I let out a rawr and started to charge at Yugi. I then jumped on him, growling in his face.

"Atem stop, this isn't you." Yugi pleaded.

I just let out a evil laugh.

"Atem who you speak of is no longer here." I said, my voice sounded deep.

Yugi then had tears falling from his eyes. I started to lung at his throat but I stopped.

"What are doing? Finish him!"Bakura yelled at me.

I was trying to resist.  
"I can't." I said.

I looked down at Yugi.

"Atem fight him." He said.

"I'm trying." I told him.

Yugi reached out with his hand and touched the side of my face.

"No matter what you do Atem, I will always love you." He told me.

I smiled. Then something hit me in my back.

"I said finish him!" Bakura screamed.

"NO!" I said pulling off of Yugi.

Then Bakura hit me again.

"Do it!" Bakura said to me.

"NO!" I said again.

My control over myself was starting to weaken.

"I said do it!" Bakura yelled.

My control snapped. I then jumped back onto Yugi, and jumped at his throat.

~~~~Dream Ends~~~~~

I shoot awake. I looked around to find me back sitting in the hallway outside the door to the hospital room. Yama was still asleep in my lap, is head still resting on my chest. I don't know how long I have been asleep, but all I know is that that dream was a complete nightmare. I promise myself I will never ever do that to my family, especially Yugi.

"_I wonder how he is? I hope everything is alright."_ I thought.

Just then the door opened. I quickly looked up to see Maho coming out and closing the door behind him.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's fine, but." He started.

"What?" I said, feeling worried.

"Come I will tell you in the room." Maho said.

I put Yama up against the wall and walked with Maho into the room. When I walked in I saw Yugi laying there, his eyes closed. I noticed Yugi was only asleep, I let out a sigh of relief. I sat in the chair next to the bed and toke Yugi's hand in mine.

"Prince." Maho started.

I looked up at him.

"When I looked him over I found out that when Bakura stepped on his chest he caused one of Yugi's ribs to break. I was able to repair it but it still needs to heal on its own." Maho explained.

"What about the babies?" I asked.

"I was getting to that. When I was done fixing his rib he went into labor. So he had the babies one is fine, but I am worried about the other." Maho said.

"Why?" I wondered.

"When with Yugi got hit the one baby took much of the hit. I have to watch over him the next day or so." Maho said.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"I have them over there if you want to see them." He said pointing over to the other bed.

"Thank you Maho." I said.

"Your welcome. I will be back later to check on them." He said.

"Maho could you send Yama in?" I said.

"Of course." He said.

Then he left. I looked back at Yugi.

"Yugi I'm so sorry your like this. This is my fault for not being there for you, to protect you. I don't know why you are still married to me." I said to him.

He said nothing he keep on sleeping. Just then the door opened and Yama walked in.

"Daddy, is mommy ok?" He asked.

"Just fine." I told him.

"Did mommy have the babies?" Yama wondered.

"Yes, there over there. What to see them with me?" I asked him.

He nodded. I got up off the chair and me and Yama walked over to the other bed, where Maho had placed the twins. I walked up to the bed to see two babies, one boy and one girl, wrapped in blankets.. The girl had little tan to her skin, she had black hair and yellow bangs. The boy had pale skin like Yugi's and his hair looked like mine. His eyes where closed so I could not see there eye color. I took my hand to touch the boys cheek.

"There beautiful." I whispered.

Yama just stood there looked at them.

"They are so small." Yama said.

I giggled.

"Well you use to be that small and fragile you know." I said.

"What are you going to name them?" Yama asked.

"I don't know. I thing I will wait until Yugi's awake to discuss it with him." I said.

"Can I name one of them?" Yama asked.

"If you want to." I told him.

He just looked down at them. He took his one hand and put it on top of the girls. I only smiled at him. Then Yama yawned.

"You tired Yama?" I asked him.

He nodded his head.

"Come with me, you can steep with me in the chair. If you want?" I said.

"I don't mind." He said.

We walked back over to the chair and I sat down while Yama got in my lap and laid his head on my chest. Then he yawned again.

"Daddy?" Yama said.

"Yes Yama?" I said.

"Will mommy be awake in the morning?" He asked.

"Of course he will." I told him.

"Good." He said.

Then he fell asleep after that. I petted his hair as he sleep. I looked back over to the other bed and looked at the twins again. I smiled as I fell asleep.

-Yugi's Pov(In the Morning)-

I opened my eyes to see that I was in the hospital room. It was strange because the last thing I saw was Atem in the court yard. I looked over at the side of the bed and it made me smile.

Atem and Yama where asleep in the chair, Yama was sitting on Atem's lap. I tried to sit up but it hurt really bad so I just laid back down. I tried to sit up with the backboard of the bed and I managed to not hurt myself as I sat there. Then I noticed that I was not fat anymore. I wondered what had happened last night. I reached over and shook Atem's arm.

"Atem." I said.

He opened his eyes then he widened his eyes at me.

"Yugi. Your awake." He said.

"Yea. What happened last night? I have no idea." I said.

"You mean you don't know at all?" He asked.

"All I remember is seeing you in the court yard next to me. Then everything went black and I wake up here." I told him.

"Well Maho was able to chase Bakura away, then he took you here to check you over. He found out that when Bakura stepped on you be broke your rib, so he fixed it. When he was done fixing it, you went into labor and had the twins. Maho told me that he is worried about the boy though." Atem told me.

"Why? Whats wrong with him?" I asked.

"Maho said that when you got punched that he toke much of the hit." He said.

"But he's ok though, right?" I wondered.

"He's fine." Atem said.

I gave a sigh of relief.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"They are asleep over there." Atem said, pointing over to the other bed.

"As long as there fine. Did you name them yet?" I asked.

"No I wanted to wait till you woke up." Atem told me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Yama asked me if he could name one of them. I said he could. It that ok?" He asked.

"That's fine with me." He said.

Just then Yama started to stir. He let out a yawn. He lifted his head up getting sleep out of his eyes. He looked over at me.

"Mommy your awake." He said.

He got out of Atem's lap and got up on the bed. He gave me a hug carefully, making sure not to hurt me with my healing rib.

"I was afraid you weren't going to wake up mommy." Yama said.

"Well I'm awake now. So you don't have to worry anymore." I told him.

He go out of the hug.

"I am just glad your ok." He said.

I smiled at him and patted his head.

"You and me both." Atem said.

Atem reached over to me and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you." Atem said.

"I love you too." I said.

I kissed him again.

"Yugi I'm sorry." Atem said.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"For this happening to you. I was not there to protect you from Bakura." Atem said.

"Atem you did protect me. You saved me and the twins from being killed by Bakura. There is nothing for you to be sorry for." I said.

"But." Atem said.

I stopped him from by kissing him on the lips again.

"Enough talk. There is nothing more to say. What happened, happened." I said.

"Alright." Atem said.

Just then the door opened. We looked over to see Maho standing in the doorway.

"Well your finally awake." Maho said walking over to us.

"Yea." I said.

"How do you feel?" Maho asked.

"My chest is sore, but I'm fine." I told him.

"Your chest will be sore for a while until that rib is healed up." Maho said.

"I know." I said.

"Well I came to check on you for your rib. Then I want to check on the twins." Maho said looking back over at the other bed.

"Alright." I said.

Maho took his hands and traced my rib cage softly. Then he got to my right side and I winced at the pain when he touched it.

"Sorry." Maho said.

"That's alright." I said.

"Well you seem to be fine, but that rib does need to heal for a few days." Maho told me.

"Alright, I try my best." I said.

"I'm going to go check on those two to see if they are any better then last night." Maho said.

I nodded my head. He walked over to the twins laying on the bed. I looked over at Atem.

"So what are we going to name them?" I asked.

"I want to name my sister." Yama said.

"You can if you want. What do you want to name her?" I asked.

"I don't know. I will think for a moment." Yama said.

"Take your time." Atem told him.

Then Maho walked back over to us.

"How are they?" Atem asked.

"There fine. Much better then last night, but I still want to keep an eye over them." Maho told us.

"That good." I said.

"You want me to bring them over to you? They should be waking up soon." Maho said.

"I would love to." I said with a smile.

Maho walked back over to the other bed and picked up the twins. He came up me and handed me both of them. They where still sound asleep in my arms. They looked so beautiful as they sleep. I traced the girls cheek with my finger lightly.

"They beautiful." I whispered.

"That's what I said also." Atem said.

"Do you have names for them yet?" Maho asked.

"No not yet. Yama is thinking of a name though." I said looking at Yama.

"I have a name." Yama said.

"Really what is it?" Atem asked.

"Sora." Yama said.

"Sora? That means sky right?" Atem asked.

"Yep. Its the only thing I could think of." Yama said.

"I like it." I said.

"And I do to." Atem said.

"Now what about the boy?" I wondered.

"I don't know." Atem said looking down at the boy.

"I might have one." I started.

"What?" Atem asked.

"Yoru." I said.

"That means night." Yama said.

"Yes it does. That's a good name." Atem said.

"That's its Sora for the girl and Yoru for the boy." Yama said.

"Yep." Me and Atem said.

I smiled down at them. That's when they both started to wake up.

"Hey there waking up." I said.

Atem looked over at me then down at Sora and Yoru. Then they opened there eyes and looked up at me. Both of them had my eye color of violet. They looked around the room at the people around them. They where so cute as I held them in my arms.

"There cute." Yama said, looking down at them.

"They are." Atem said.

"What to hold one Atem?" I asked.

"I'd love to." Atem said.

Sora held out her arms to him.

"Well we know who whats you." I said.

Atem only giggled. He grabbed Sora out of my right arm and held her.

"Hi Sora." Atem said waving to her.

She cooed. She reached with one of her hands and grabbed one of Atem's fingers.

"Already a daddy's girl." I said.

"You never know." Atem said.

Yama was sitting next to me looking at Yoru.

"You want to hold him Yama?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt him." He said.

"You wont just sit still." I told him.

He sat closer to me and I put Yoru in his arms slowly. Yama held Yoru carefully. Then Yoru looked up at his big brother. Yoru reached up and touched Yama's face then grabbed one of Yama's bangs.

"Ow." Yama cried.

"He's not hurting you, he's only playing." I told him.

"I know." He said.

"You did the same thing to me when you where a baby Yama." Atem said.

"I did?" Yama said.

"Yep, I did not like it at first though because you just did it all the time." Atem explained.

"You want me to take him back?" I asked Yama.

Yama held his arms out to me and I took Yoru from his arms.

"Mommy are things going to be different now?" Yama asked.

"Yes. Much different." I said.

Yama smiled.

"I'm going to be the best big brother I can be." Yama said.

"And we know you will." Atem said.

-End of Part 19-

Akmai: That is a nice chapter

Wolf: Thank you Akmai

Akami: To bad for Atem having that dream

Wolf: Yea, I don't know why I wrote it. R&R


	20. Release

Wolf: Chapter 20! Finally.

Yugi: How many chapters are left?

Wolf: About eight.

Yami: Oh man. Its almost over.

Wolf: I know. Its sad, but then I can start another amazing story.

Yami & Yugi: True.

Akmai: Lets just get to the chapter.

Wolf: Alright Akmai, keep your pants on.

-Yugi's Pov-

Later in the afternoon I was still in the hospital room, Maho said I would be there for a while. The twins where asleep on the other bed as I laid awake in bed with nothing to do, Atem had only left a few minutes ago to go talk to the servents, but I was board. Yama was busy with Maho, another learning session for him. He did not want to go, he wanted to stay and play with the twins, but Maho made him go.

Then the door opened and Atem walked in, but behind him were all of the servants including Christine. They all walked in, but stood by the doorway.

"Why is everyone here?" I asked Atem.

"They wanted to come see you and the twins." He told me.

"Well the twins are still asleep." I said.

"I know, but they can still see them." Atem said.

They all walked over to the bed and stood behind Atem.

"How do you feel Yugi?" Isis asked.

"Sore, but just fine." I told her.

"What about the twins?" Mahad asked.

"There ok as well." I said.

"Where are they?" Shada asked.  
"There asleep over there." I said pointing to the other bed.

"Can we see them?" Joey asked.

"Of course." I said.

They walked over the other bed and looked down at the twins still asleep.

"Aw Yugi, there adorable." Isis said.

I blushed.

"They both have a little of both you guys put together." Shada said.

"What are there names?" Joey asked.

"The girl is Sora and the boy is Yoru." I told them.

"Those are good name." Mahad said.

"Yama is the one who thought of the name for Sora." Atem said.

"That was nice of you to let him name his sister." Joey said.

"That's because you did the same thing Joey." Isis said.

Then the twins started to wake up. When they opened there eyes they looked at all the new faces around them, they didn't like it. Then they started to cry. I got out of bed and walked over to them Atem right behind me. I picked Yoru up while Atem picked up Sora. We rocked them a little and they stopped crying and hid there heads in are necks.  
"There just not use to new faces." Atem said.

"I guess seeing so many at a time scared them." I said.

They all backed away a little bit. We finally got the twins to calm down and I walked back over to the bed with Yoru still in my arms. I sat down on the bed as Atem sat down on the chair by the bed. The servants walked over to the bed making sure not to crowed around it. Then the door opened again and Yama came running into the room. He moved threw the people and got up on the bed.

"Hello Yama." Atem greeted.

"Hello daddy. Hello mommy." He said.

"Did you have a nice time with Maho?" I asked.

"Yea, he is teaching me how to read this play from this famous author." He told us.

"What are you reading?" Atem asked.

"I think it's called 'Romeo and Juliet'." He said.

"I've read it before. Lovely story, but a sad ending. Have you read all of the play yet?" I said.

"No, only half way done." He said.

"Well I don't want to spoil the ending for you." I laughed.

"Don't tell me. I always like to read and find out." Yama said.

Sora looked over at Yama and cod, holding her arms out to him.

"Yama, someone wants you." Atem said.

Yama sat straight as Atem put Sora in his arms. She looked up at him and cod, she grabbed one of his bangs and pulled it.

"Ow." Yama said.

"Seems like they both like to do that." Atem said.

Sora only laughed and clapped her hands.

"She just likes to think of it as a game." I said.

"I guess." Yama said as Sora pulled his hair again.

We only smiled down at them.

/Week Later/

After a week later I was released from the hospital room. Maho check over me and the twins over one more time before I left. My side hurts only a little and should heal up really soon. Maho said that we had nothing to worry anymore about the twins, they are just fine now. Right now they where asleep as we walked them to the nursery. Sora was in Atem's arms while Yoru was in my arms. Atem and I only added another crib to the nursery we used to Yama, so it did not look any different.

When we got to the nursery we put the twins in the cribs then left. They should wake up again in about half an hour to an hour. Yama was with Maho again, reading 'Romeo and Juliet', so we had a little time to ourselves. We just went to are room and just talked for a little while. We laid in bed with are backs against the back board.

"Atem we will have to go visit grandpa again so he can see the twins." I said.

"I know. How about we go visit him on your birthday? Its only 2 months away." Atem suggested.

"Maybe. We will have to see." I said.

Atem leaned over to me and kissed me fully on the lips. He deepened the kiss more asking for entrance so I granted it. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I could taste the sweetness on his lips as he explored. He then climbed on top of me, still keeping the kiss. When he slid his hand under my shirt, I stopped him.

"Atem, no." I said.

"Aw why not?" He asked.

"Well first the twins are sleep next door. Second Yama is almost done with Maho and could come in on us. Third my rib is still healing and I don't want to hurt myself." I explained.

He pouted and got off of me, laying back down next to me.

"You make good points." He said.

"Now don't pout. Maybe another time." I told him.

"Maybe." He said.

I kissed him again.

"I still love you." I told him.

"I know you do. I love you too." Atem said back.

I laid my head on Atem's chest and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

~~~~~Yugi's Dream~~~~~

I opened my eyes to find myself inside what looked liked a cell. I looked out the bared window to see I was in a tower.

"_Where am I?"_ I wondered.

As I looked closer to the surroundings outside and I noticed that I was in the castle dungeons. It was dark outside with only the moon for light. Why and how I got there I don't know.

"Why am I here?" I said to myself.

I heard movement from outside of the cell I went to the door and looked out, but its was to dark for me to see anything. Then I saw a pair of brown eyes over by one of the columns. The figured moved into the moon light coming from the ceiling, it was Bakura!

"Bakura! How did you get into the castle? Why am I in this cell?" I asked.

"I pulled some few strings and I found my way in. I put you in this cell so your weren't in my way. Plus I wanted to get rid of you but not yet. Now I think is the best time." He told me.

"What are you going to do to me?" I spat.

"Oh its not me who will do anything. I will leave that to someone else." He said.

He looked over to the corner of the room. I looked over to find a pair of crimson red eyes glowing in the corner looking this way.

"I think you might know him." Bakura said with a evil smirk.

I looked back over at the corner.

"Come!" Bakura commanded, to the thing in the corner.

It started to walk over towards Bakura its eyes keep looking at me. Then once I noticed it step into the moon light I knew who it was. It was Atem! He was in his monster form, somehow Bakura was able to turn him back. His fur was black as night, what looked like blood was on his face and all over his fur coat, his red eyes looked into your soul, his sharp claws scrapped against the stone. He then sat down next to Bakura.

"Atem." I said.

"The person you speak of I have never heard of." Atem said.

Bakura only laughed at me.

"He does not remember you or his real name. He is back to way he was when the cursed was place on him. He listens to me now." Bakura said.

"No. How could you do this to him?" I asked starting to cry.

"I wanted you to be killed by the person you love the most." Bakura said.

He walked over to the cell and opened the door. He walked back over to Atem.

"Yami." He sarted.

"Yes master." Atem said.

"You see that boy?" Bakura asked pointing to me.

"Yes." He answered.

My heart was racing, I could hear it in my ears. I back up a little.

"I want you to kill him. Just like the others." Bakrua told him.

"I will do as you wish master." Atem said.

"Others? Who else have you let him kill?" I asked Bakura.

"Your children." Bakura said with a evil voice.

My heart sank.

"Why them! They did not do anything to you!" I screamed.

"All part of the plan." Bakura said.

Bakura turned to Atem again.

"Yami, attack and kill!" Bakura ordered.

Just then Atem jumped and ran into the cell, Bakura closing the door behind him. Atem jumped at me, but I ducked out of the way.

"Atem stop! This is not like you!" I shouted.

He growled at me and jumped at me again I got out of the way again, he hit his head against the wall.

"Atem please! Remember me!" I said again.

"Give up Yugi! My spell is to strong for it to break." Bakura said.

Atem then jumped on me, he was crushing me. I looked up at him into his red eyes as he looked down at me.

"Finish him!" Bakura said.

Atem looked up at Bakura.

"As you wish master." He said.

He looked down at me. He opened his jaws to show his giant sharp teeth. He then lunged at my throat.

~~~~~Dream Ends~~~~~

I sat up with a start. Atem jumped up as I did.

"Yugi? What's the matter?" He asked me.

I only put my face into his chest and cried into it.

"Yugi did you have a nightmare?" Atem asked.

I nodded into his chest.

"Atem...you where in your monster form...under Bakura's control. You killed who ever he told you to kill. He let you kill...the kids...then me." I said crying hard into his chest.

He picked my chin up and wiped the tears away.

"Yugi you know I would never do that to you or even the kids none the less." He said.

"I know, but the dream felt so real." I said.

"Don't worry Yugi. Its only a dream." He told me.

"I'm still worried though." I said.

Atem pulled me into a comforting hug.

"Yugi I could never do anything. Now one would be able to control me." He said.

He kissed me.

"I love you." He said.

I smiled.

"I love you too." I said.

I could here crying in the other room.

"I will take care of them. You just lay down." Atem said.

I nodded. He got up and left. I laid my head down on the pillow.

/ 2 Months Later(Yugi's birthday)/

We where planing on going to grandpa's today for my birthday. He does not know we are coming, we are making it a surprise for him. We where half way there now. Yama was excited to go see his great-grandpa, he always is. He had Sky, his stuffed horse, sitting next to him on the seat. The twins where 2 months and they are awake right now, looking around, always wondering whats new. I held Sora while Atem had Yoru, who keep pulling on his hair.

"Mommy how old are you going to be?" Yama asked.

"27. Not getting any younger." I joked.

"Your perfect to me." Atem whispered in my ear.

I blushed and smiled.

"How old are you daddy?" Yama asked Atem.

"31 and I'm the one who is not getting any younger." Atem said.

"You still look sexy to me." I whispered to him.

He looked at me and smiled. I pecked a kiss on his lips and looked over at Yama.

"Well Yama do you how how old are you?" I asked him.

He nodded. Then started to count on his fingers.

"I'm 6. I will turn 7 this year." He said.

"Your so smart." I said patting his head.

"Thank you mommy." He said.

Then the carriage stopped and the door soon opened.

"We are here master." Akhenaden said.

Yama then ran out of the carriage. I slowly got out of the carriage and took Yoru off Atem when he got out. We walked to Yama who was standing by the steps. We walked up the steps and Yama knocked on the door. The door soon opened to show grandpa. He widened his eyes in surprise.

"Yugi? what are you guys doing here?" Grandpa asked.

"We came to visit grandpa." Yama said.

"Its nice to see you. I see you had the twins Yugi." Grandpa said.

"Yea. They are a hand full." I said.

"I bet so. They look like a mix of both of you." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Well come in. Don't want you standing there all day." Grandpa said waving us inside.

We walked in I sat on the couch while Atem sat next to me. Yama sat on one of the chairs with Sky. The twins where looking around the room. They saw grandpa sitting on the seat near me and hid there faces, or at least tried to.

"They are not use to new faces. Again you are not liked yet grandpa." I said.

"I don't mind. Yama did not like me at first either." He said.

"But he never wanted you to leave when you left." I laughed.

"That's true. Oh that reminds me." Grandpa started and got up from his seat into the other room.

He soon came back with a little present.

"Happy birthday Yugi." He said.

I gave the twins to Atem and took the present off grandpa. I opened at little box to find a bracelet inside, it had a small gold plate attached to it. It said 'I am loved by my family'. I looked at grandpa.

"I love it grandpa." I told him.

"I'm glad you like it." He said with a smile.

"The saying on it speaks the truth. I am loved by my family." I said.

I put the bracelet on my wrist. Yama got up from his seat and came and gave me a hug, Atem laid his head on my shoulder and grandpa joined Yama in hugging me.

"We always will love you mommy." Yama said.

"I know. Thank you Yama." I said.

We broke the hug and everyone sat back down. Just then Sora held her arms out to grandpa.

"Looks like someone wants to see you grandpa." Atem said.

Grandpa toke Sora out of Atem's arms and held her. Yoru only hid his face.

"Yoru is more shy the Sora is. It takes him longer to get use to things." I said.

"I understand." Grandpa said.

Yoru looked up at Atem and grabbed his shirt more, hugging him close.

"Its alright Yoru. I won't let you go." He told him.

He put his face back in Atem's shirt and soon fell asleep. I stroked his hair with my hand.

"I always worry about him." I said.

"I do to." Atem said.

"I see nothing wrong with him." Grandpa said.

"I never told you what happened to him." I said keeping my eyes on Yoru.

"What happened?" Grandpa asked.

"Bakura happened." Atem said.

"I have heard you talk about him. What did he do?" He asked.

"I was in the court yard at the time. Bakura showed up, trying to kill me and the twins. He was close to actually killing us, but Atem managed to save us. What happened is that Bakura ended up punching me in my stomach. Yoru was the one who took most of the hit, we where worried when he was first born. He has always been vary slow at getting use to new things." I said.

"I always worry about him because I think that one day something will happen to him and I wont be able to get him back, that he might die when he is not suppose to. Maho checks on him once a month to make sure he is healthy enough." Atem said.

"I always fear for him. I want to always make sure he is ok. Sometimes he just worries me because he got hurt so bad." I said, starting tear up.

Atem wrapped his arm around my shoulders and brought me into a hug. I hugged Atem and Yoru close and cried onto Atem's shoulder.

"Yugi. I never knew. I'm glad you told me." Grandpa said.

I looked back up at grandpa with tears falling from my checks.

"I'm glad you understand grandpa." I said.

He nodded.

/Hours Later/

We spent the whole day at grandpa's until we had to leave, when the sun was set. We got into the carriage and we drove away to go back home to the castle. When we got home me and Atem went to go put the twins the bed while Yama went down to bed. Atem put Sora in her crib, but I held Yoru close to me. Atem walked over to me.

"Yugi. He'll be ok." Atem assured me.

I put a kiss on Yoru's forehead and laid him in his crib.

"I hope so." I said.

Atem wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder.

"I know so." Atem said.

I walked out of his arms and out of the room. I headed down to the court yard. I just needed a little air. I sat down on the bench by the little pond and just looked down at the water. I saw my reflection and sighed. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them and looked at the water I was Atem's reflection next to mine. I looked behind me to see Atem looking at me. He walked over and sat down next to me on the bench. He brought me in his arms as I laid my head on his chest.

"You left without a word. Are you alright?" Atem asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine, I just needed some air that's all." I told him.

"Alright." Atem said.

He placed a kiss to the top of my head as I shut my eyes. I listened to Atem's steady heartbeat. We stayed there for a little while. Then I felt something was not right, something uneasy like something bad was going to happen. I lifted my head off of Atem's chest and looked around.

"Yugi? Whats wrong?" Atem asked.

"I...don't know. I just sense something is not right." I told him.

"Want to go inside and check?" Atem suggested.

"Yes. I want to check on the twins the most." I said.

We both got up and walked inside. We headed to the twins room and when I opened the door I could feel the uneasiness coming from here. I looked around to only find the twins sound asleep. I looked in one of corners where the window was to see a pair of brown eyes looking at us. I gasped as the figure moved out of the corner, its was Bakura. Atem growled at him. I watched at Bakura looked down at the twins in there crib. He looked down at Yoru and touched his cheek.

"So cute." Bakura whispered.

"Don't you dare touch them." I warned, keeping my voice down.

Bakura looked up and grinned at us.

"Sorry did I touch a nerve?" Bakrua joked.

"Bakura how did you get in here?" Atem hissed.

"I have my ways." He said.

I toke a step towards Bakura.

"Get away from them." I said.

"I guess my little beat down on you wasn't enough, but I can tell it effected them in some way." He said looking back down at Yoru.

I knew that Bakura knew what happened to Yoru and I was not going to let him hut the twins even more. I ran to Bakura and grabbed him by his collar and dragged him into the hallway, then slammed him against the opposite wall. Atem looked at me wide eyed, he closed the door to the twins room behind him.

"I underestimated you." Bakura said standing up.

I only looked at him with anger in my eyes.

"I want you to stay away from my family Bakura! I've had enough of you!" I told him.

He only laughed.

"You can't get rid of me that easy." He said.

I tried to punch at him but he was to fast for me, but I managed to trip him. He fell to the floor on his face. I then started to beat on him. Atem grabbed me around my waist and pulled me off him. He quickly got up, his nose was bleeding and I split his lip also making it bleed. He ran to one of the windows and smashed it.

"I don't have time for this now. We will meet again." He said and jumped out the window.

I ran to the window to see him running down the castle. I wanted to follow him, but Atem grabbed my shoulders.

"Yugi stop. Let him go." Atem said.

"Let him go? After what he has done so far!" I said.

"I know Yugi, but please not now, not here." He said.

I started to go into tears. I hugged Atem close burring my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry. I was not thinking. My anger took control over me so I was not thinking." I said.

"I know what you mean. Are you alright now?" Atem asked.

I nodded.

"We will need to fix that window, but that can wait. Lets go to bed, ok?" He asked.

"The sounds like a good plan to me." I said.

We checked on the twins one more time. Atem held me close at we headed to bed.

-End of Part 20-

Akami: I never knew Yugi could do that.

Yami: Neither could I.

Yugi: There is a lot of things you don't know about me.

Wolf: R & R


	21. 2 Years Later

Yugi: Chapter 21

Wolf: Yep

Akami: So close to the ending its horrible

Wolf: Yea, but that is until later on

Yami: Then start a new story

Wolf: Yes, but right now I am working on this and I plan to finish it.

- Atem's Pov -

/ 2 Years Later/

For two years, Bakura has not shown his face. I guess after Yugi's beat down with him, he ran like a dog with his tail between his legs. I knew better, I know he will return, I know he will come back and cause more havoc. I'm glad he has not reappeared because everything has been real calm at the castle. Me and Yugi are just glad that everything has been working out fine.

There has been some sat times as well. Akhenaden had died of old age. He died at age 84. I could not believe that he was actually that old. I must have lost how old he was after the last couple of years. Now Karim was alone doing everything in the stables my himself. We have gotten past it after a while, but we do still miss him.

Yama has been in his third year of school. He seemed to like school, he made friends there. He has never invited his friends over, but he has been to there house in the village. Me and Yugi have never meet them, but we know that one of them is named Tori, another is Tora, they are twins, they where the first friends Yama meet. He also has a friend named Ai, she sounded like a nice girl from how Yama described her. He always talks about them.

Yoru and Sora have been doing well. Being only 2 years old, they are doing well. Soru was always ahead of Yoru in learning things. She started to walk 2 weeks before Yoru learned how too. Sora started to learn to talk not long ago. We always try to get Yoru to say his first words, but he is always quiet and never try's to talk. We know that he will eventually start to talk, but it would take sometime. He was slow in always trying new things or learning something. We knew that it would take Yoru a while, but we where fine with it.

Yama was was school while I was in the twins room with Yugi, playing with them on the floor. Yugi played with Sora while Yoru was off to the side playing by himself. I got up off the chair I was sitting on and sat next to him.

"Hey Yoru. What me to play with you?" I asked him.

He only nodded his head.

"What you playing with?" I wondered.

He held up his hands to show me his stuffed lion. He reached behind him and pulled out a stuffed black panther. It was Sora's black panther that she named Hoshi, but she let Yoru barrow it now and then. He handed me Hoshi and I then started to play with Yoru. Not long after the door to the twins room opened, Yama came running in and sat on the floor in between me and Yugi with the twins.

"Hello Yama. How was school?" Yugi asked.

"It was good." He said.

Sora jumped out of Yugi's lap and jumped onto Yama, hugging him, knocking him on his back.

"Yama!" She said with excitement.

"Nice to see you to Sora." Yama said.

"Me missed you Yama." Sora said.

"I missed you too." Yama said.

Sora let Yama sit up and she went back over to sit in Yugi's lap. Yama looked at Yoru and held his arms out to him.

"Don't I get a hug Yoru?" Yama asked.

Yoru got up off my lap and walked over to hug Yama.

"You miss me?" Yama asked him.

Yoru nodded his head.

"Well I missed you." Yama said.

Yoru smiled and pulled on Yama's sleeve.

"You want me to play with you?" Yama guessed.

Yoru nodded his head and Yama walked with Yoru to his lion. He handed Yoru Hoshi and they started to play with him. Sora went over and started to play with them as well. Me and Yugi just stayed off to the side and watched them as they played. Just then the door opened to show Kaiba,

"Master, I'm sorry to disturb you, but its important." Kaiba said.

"What is it Kaiba?" I asked.

"We found a boy on the steps of the castle. Shada went to go take him to Maho." Kaiba said.

"I was to see him." I said.

I sat up from the floor.

"Come follow me, I think Shada has him with Maho right now." Kabia said.

"Yugi, stay here and watch the kids." I told him.

Yugi nodded. I followed Kaiba out the door.

"Have you found anything out about him?" I asked Kaiba as we walked.

"All we know is that his name is Malik and that he is from a village far away." He told me.

"Do you know how old he is?" I wondered.

"He seems to be around 19 or 20, but he could be younger or older." He said.

We then finally got to the hospital room. Shada and Maho stood by the bed on the far side. On the bed laid a young boy. He had tan skin and sandy-blond hair. He was sleep from what it looked like. I walked up to Shada.

"Has he said how he got his injuries?" I asked.

"He said that he was attacked and taken from a village. The man who took him ended up dumping him in the forest somewhere. He somehow managed to make it here." Shada said.

"He seems to have a bunch of of cuts and bruises over his body. He should be awake soon." Maho said.

"What do you think we should do with the boy, master?" Kaiba asked.

"I do not know." I said.

I started to think for a moment.

"We could always keep him here in the castle, put him down in the stables with Karim. He could always use some helping hands." I said.

"We will have to see what he says when he wakes up." Maho said.

"Then we will wait for him to wake." I said.

It did not take long before Malik opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" He wondered.

"Your in the Sennen castle." I told him.

"I only remember a little bit of what happened." He said.

"I'm just glad I found you when I did." Shada said.

"Good thing your wounds where not that hard for me to heal." Maho said.

"Thank you for finding me." He said.

"What village did you come from?" I asked.

"Well I'm not really from any village, I was kicked out of my home town back in Egypt, so I'm just by myself. I stopped at every other village so I could rest. When I got to France theses people ended up kidnapping me. They would beat for no reason, then they just tossed me out into the woods. I saw this castle so I try to make it here." Malik told us.

"Egypt, that's a long way from here." Shada said.

"Yes, but I managed." Malik said.

"Can I make a deal with you?" I asked him.

"Sure." He answered.

"Would you like to stay here in the castle, to work around the castle? In return, you will find a place to live to be part of are 'castle family', I guess you could call it." I explained to him.

He seemed to be shocked at my offer.

"I don't know. No one has really offered me to stay with them, they would always kick me out in the morning. You sure I wont be a burden to you?" Malik asked

"Of course not. If you did stay you would have to work around the castle. Do you understand?" I said.

"I understand. What would I have to do?" He wondered.

"Work in the stables. The man down there is all by himself now because the other man died of old age a year ago." I told him.

"I would not mind that. I always loved horses. I wold love to stay with all of you." Malik said.

"Then its settled. Welcome to your new home Malik." I said holding out my hand.

Malik to my hand and shook it.

"When you are healed I will show you around the castle. Then you can meet Karim, the man down in the stables." I told him.

"Sounds like a plan." Malik said.

"Kaiba, Shada. You may leave now." I told them.

"Yes, master." They said with a bow and left.

"I must be off now. Yugi must be wondering what is taking me so long to get back." I said.

Then the doors to the hospital room slowly opened to show Yama standing there. Then Yugi appeared next to him with Sora standing next to him and Yoru in his arms.

"They where wondering what took you so long so they talked me into finding you." Yugi told me.

"That's alright. Yugi come here, I want you to meet someone." I said.

Yugi set Yoru down and walked over to me, the kids walked behind him. He stood next to me.

"Yugi, this is Malik. He will be staying here and working with Kairm down at the stables." I told him.

"Its nice to meet you Malik. I'm Yugi." I said.

He put hand out to him and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, and who are these little guys?" He asked.

All the kids tried to hid behind Yugi.

"It ok guys, he wont hurt you." I said.

Yama and Sora walked in front of Yugi, but Yoru stayed by Yugi's side as he held onto his pant-leg.

"So who are you little man?" Malik asked, looking at Yama.

"I'm Yama, nice to meet you Malik." Yama said.

"Pleasure, how about you little lady?" He said, looking at Sora.

"Sora." He said.

"Nice to meet you too. What about you?" Malik said.

He tried to look at Yoru but he hid more behind Yugi.

"That's Yoru, Sora's twin brother. He can't talk yet and he's vary shy." Yugi said.

"Well its nice to meet you Yoru." Malik said.

Yoru peaked out behind Yugi to look, but hid again.

"He is not good with people he does not know. He been like that since he was born." I said.

"Well I'm sure he will warm up to me. Did you adopt them?" Malik asked.

"No. Yugi gave birth to them." I told him.

"How? Last time I cheeked you where a boy." Marik wondered, looking at Yugi.

"That would be my doing." Maho said, stepping in.

"Yes, I wanted to have kids. Then Maho came around and he gave me that opportunity. He place a spell on me where I way able to have kids and me still being able to be a boy." Yugi told him.

"Well that was nice of him to do." Malik said.

"It was a Christmas present the prince wanted to give to Yugi, so I granted it." Maho said.

"I guess you could say it was a wish come true." I said.

"I always think of them as miracle children." Yugi said.

"Well it was nice to meet you family. You have not told me your name yet." Malik said, looking at me.

"Atem. I am Atem Sennen the prince of this castle ever since my father died." I told him.

"It was nice to meet all of you, I can't wait to meet the others of the castle." Malik said.

"I'm sure they would like to meet you." Yugi said.

"I must be off. I will see you when you are healed Malik, until then." I said walking to the door.

"Atem." Malik started.

I turned around.

"Yes?" I said.

"Thank you, for everything." He said.

"You vary welcome." I said.

We all walked out the door. Yama grabbed my sleeve.

"Come on daddy lets go back and play." Yama said.

"Alright." I said.

/3 Days Later/

After 3 days with Maho, Malik was finally healed. I meet him by the hospital room that afternoon, once Yama got home from school, with Yugi and the kids. They wanted to show Malik around too.

"Hi Malik, its nice to see that you are healed." I said.

"Yea, I feel so much better now." He said.

"Well lets give you tour around the castle so you know your way." I said.

Malik nodded. We walked down the hallway. Malik was next to me and Yugi was on the other side of me. Yama and Sora walked in front of us, but Yoru stayed behind Yugi, away from Malik. We showed Malik the whole castle that afternoon, everyone greeted Malik nicely, welcoming him here. Are last stop was the stables. We walked into the stables and Yama quickly ran to one of the stalls.

"Sky!" Yama greeted.

I gray horse then stood up in its stall. Sky, Yama's horse that we got him for his birthday, was about half the size of Akmai and Kokoro. He was only 3 years old and was still growing. Sky turned 3 when Yama turned 9 this year. Yama started to ride him, he rode him threw the court yard. With help from me and Yugi, he was able to learn fast how to ride.

Yama hugged Sky around his neck. Sky whinnied and sniffed at Yama, making him giggle.

"Shy stop. That tickles." He said.

Yama let got of Sky and looked back at us.

"Well Malik this is the last stop, the stables." I said.

"This is nice." He said looking around.

"Thank you. Only 3 of the horses here are ours the rest are Karim's now, so he can use them for the carriage." Yugi told him.

"Sky, the little gray horse is Yama's if you have not figured that out. The other gray one is Kokoro, she is my horse. Yugi got me her for Christmas one year. Then the black on is Akmai, he is Yugi's horse. He use to be his Yugi's grandpa's but grandpa said that Yugi could have him here." I explained.

"They are all pretty horses." Malik said.

He walked up to Akmai and tried to pet him.

"Malik be careful." Yugi said.

Akami let Malik pet his nose.

"Well if he let you pet him, then he must like you." Yugi said.

"Come this way Malik so you can meet Karim." I said.

He nodded and followed us. We found Karim brushing one of the horses.

"Karim, we want you to meet someone." I said.

He stopped brushing the horse and got out of the stall. He walked up to us.

"Kairm, this is Malik. He is new at the castle." I said looking at Malik.

"Its nice to meet you Malik, I'm Karim." He said holing out his hand.

Malik shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Malik said.

"Karim we want you to get use to Malik. Me gave him the job of helping you around the stables. It that alright with you?" I told him.

"That's fine with me. It would be nice to have some company down here besides the horses." He said.

"Good. Malik if you follow us again we will take you to your room." I said.

"Alright, when do I get to start to work down here?" Malik asked Karim.

"You can come down tomorrow." Karim told him.

"Alright, then I will see you later?" Malik said.

"Yep." Karim said.

We all walked out of the stables and walked to the servants hallway. We stopped at the first door of the hallway.

"This will be your room Malik. Kaiba's room is next door, Karim's and across the hall." I told him.

"Thank you so vary much for letting me stay. I don't know how I will repay you." He said.

"Its nothing. You don't have to do anything." Yugi said.

"We will leave you alone so you can get use to your room. We will come get you when dinner is ready, so you can eat with us." I said.

"Alright. Goodbye, for now." Malik said.

"Goodbye." We said.

We walked away from the servant's hallway back to the twins room where we all played.

/Next Day/

The next day was a Friday, Yama's favorite day because he did not have to worry about school for the next two days. Malik had gone down to the stables this morning to help Karim. I was with Yugi in the twins room, playing with them.

-Yama's Pov(At school)-

It was the start of recess at school and it was the only time I could talk with my friends, since we where always working.

"Hey Yama." I heard someone say.

I turned around to see two boys behind me. One had really short brown hair and the other had red hair that went to his shoulder. They both had dull green eyes.

"Hey Tori, hey Tora. How have you guys been?" I asked them.

Tori was the one with the black hair the other was Tora.

"Nothing much. I can't believe Mrs. Fox made us read that book in class the whole day. I did not like it. I'm not a big fan of reading." Tora said.

"I like to read. I found the book vary interesting." I said.

"I'm not to huge on reading either." Tori said.

"Hey guys." We hear a girl say behind us.

We turned to see Ai running to us. She had long black that went to the middle of her back, she had deep ocean blue eyes.

"Hey Ai." We all said.

"Hi, so how about the book that we read? It was amazing." She said.

"I liked it. They didn't." I said pointing to Tori and Tora.

"Nope, not one bit of it." They said.

"That's to bad. Hey Yama." She started.

"Do you think I could have a sleep over at your house? I think it would be nice to come over." She said.

"That sounds like a good idea. We want to come too." Tora said.

"I don't know. I would have to ask my mom and dad first." I said.

That was a bad thing, my friends did not know that I lived in this big castle out in the woods or that my parents are the same gender. My friends have never meet my parents, I guess having them over would not hurt. Better late then never. Plus tomorrow was Saturday, so the weekend would be nice to have them over.

"When my parent come to pick me up I will ask them." I told them.

"Great. I told my parents about this and they said it was ok." Ai said.

"Alright." I said.

Just then the bell rang for school to be out.

"Thank god school is over. I did not want to read another page of that book." Tori said.

Tori and Tora's parents walked up to the school yard.

"Mom, dad." They said.

They talked to there parents for a little bit then walked back up to me.

"I talked to my mom and dad and they said it was ok for us to sleep over, as long as its ok with you parents." Tora said.

"Well my parents should be here soon. When they come I will ask." I said.

As if on cue the carriage stopped by the school in front of me. Karim was driving the horses. I opened the door to find my parents sitting there waiting. My brother and sister where sitting in between them. I stood on the steps of the carriage and held the door open.

"Mommy, daddy can I ask you something?" I wondered.

"Sure honey. What is it?" My mom said.

"Is it possible my friends could come over and stay over the weekend for asleep over?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know that's up to your father." My mom said.

He turned to my dad.

"What do you think Atem?" My mom asked him.

"I don't think it would hurt. They can come over." My dad told me.

"Great they are over there. I will go tell them. Then later we can pick them up from there house. I know where they live." I said.

"Sounds good." My dad said.

I got down from the carriage and ran to my friends.

"My parents said it was ok. You can sleep over." I told them

"Great!" They all said.

"We will come pick you up later so you can get your things ready." I told them.

"Sounds good. I will see you later Yama." Ai said running to her house.

"Bye Yama." Tori and Tora said.

"Bye." I told them.

I got back into the carriage and sat across from my mom and dad.

"Did you tell your friends?" My mom asked.

"Yes. They are vary excited. Do you think we could visit grandpa while we are down here?" I asked.

"Sure we could kill some time until we have to get your friends." My dad said.

"Yay." I cheered.

/ 2 Hours Later/

We spent two hours at grandpa's, me and grandpa played games while I was there. We left to go get my friends at there houses. We stopped at Tori and Tora's house first. I went up to there door and knocked. There mom opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Copper." I said.

"Well hello Yama, nice to see you." She said.

"Is Tori and Tora home?" I asked.

"Yea, there are in there room, waiting for you." She told me.

She walked back in the house and she call up the stairs.

"Tori! Tora! Yama is here to pick you up." She yelled.

They ran down the stairs with there bags in hand. They stopped at the door in front of me.

"Hey Yama." They said.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep." They answered.

"Then lets go." I said.

They turned to there mom.

"By mom we will be back on Sunday." Tori said.

"Alright, just be careful." She said.

"We will." Tora said.

They closed the door behind them and we walked to the carriage. I stopped short and turned to face them.

"Guys before you meet my parents there is something I have to tell you about them." I started.

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"What ever it is, we don't care." Tora said.

"Well my parents are...the same gender. They are both guys." I told them.

"Really?" Tori asked.

"Yea. You don't mind do you?" I asked.

"No not at all. We don't mind." Tora said.

"Thanks you guys." I said.

"We are friends to the end man. No matter what." Tori said.

"Well come on lets go get Ai." I said.

I got into the carriage with Tori and Tora behind me. I sat across my parents while Tori and Tora sat next to me. Then Karim started to drive to Ai's house.

"Mom, dad this it Tori and Tora. My twin friends from school." I told them.

"Well it nice to finally meet you." My mom said.

"Nice to meet you too." Tori said.

"Hey don't forget about us." Sora said.

"Oh yea. Guys these are my little twin brother and sister. Sora and Yoru." I told them pointing to them.

"There cute." Tori said.

Sora laughed, Yoru only hid his face in my mom's arm.

"My brothers kind of shy." I told them.

"I was too when I was little. I would not blame him." Tora said.

"You still are." Tori said.

"Hey." Tora said.

"What its true." Tari said.

We all laughed. Then the carriage stopped. I got out and Ai's house was in front of us. I got out along with Tori and Tora. I knocked on the door, Ai opened the door.

"Yama!" She yelled.

She hugged me, tackling me to the ground.

"Hello Ai. Now please get off me, your crushing me." I said.

"Sorry." She said getting off me.

"You ready?" I asked getting up.

"Yep, let me just go get my bag." She said.

"Alright we will wait." Tori said.

She walked back inside and came back out with her bag.

"I'll be back on Monday mom." She said.

"Alright." Her mom called.

She closed the door behind her.

"Ai, I have to tell you about my parents." I told her.

"No matter what you will always be my friend. So tell me." She said.

"My parents are both guys. You don't mind that do you?" I asked.

"No not one bit." She said.

"Then lets head to my house." I said.

"Alright!" They cheered.

We got into the carriage and Ai sat down down at the end while I sat at the other end, Tori and Tora where in the middle of us. Karim started the carriage home.

"Mom, dad this is Ai. She is my other friend from school." I told them.

"Hello Ai." My dad said.  
"Yama talks about you all the time." My mom said.

"Mom." I said embarrassed.

"Its true." My mom said.

"Hi Ai." Sora said.

"Well aren't you cute." Ai said.

Sora laughed.

"What's your name?" Ai asked.

"Sora. This is Yoru." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Ai said.

"Sora and Yoru are my little twin brother and sister." I told her.

"There so adorable." She said.

Sora blushed, Yoru hid his face. We talked for a little while, until we where finally on the bridge. My friends looked out the windows and there jaws dropped. Then the carriage stopped in front. My friends go out me behind them, then my parents. My friends eyes widened and looked up at the castle.

"You live here Yama?" Tori asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"Its amazing." Ai said.

"Well come inside." I said.

I followed my parents inside as they carried my brother and sister while my friends stayed behind me. When we got inside my friends where amazed.

"Yama why don't you take your friends up to your room, then come down for dinner." My mom said.

"Alright mom. Come on guys follow me." I said.

"Don't have to tell us twice." Ai said.

I started to walk to my room.

"How do you find your way around this place?" Tora asked looking around.

"After living here your whole life you know your way around." I told them.

I got to my room and opened it. My friends put there things on the floor.

"Your room is huge." Tori said.

"Its really nice." Ai said.

"Thanks guys. You should see my parents room. Its three times bigger then this, maybe more." I said.

"Your house is amazing." Tora said.

"Been here since I was born." I told them, putting my pack away.

"How long have your parents been married?" Ai asked me.

"About 10 years. I was born a year after they got married." I told them.

"Your not adopted?" Tori asked.

"No. My mom actually gave birth to me." I said.

"How?" Tora asked.

"My mom got a spell placed on him where he is able to have kids. We have a doctor here who is also a magician. I don't know if you believe in magic, but its true." I explained.

"We believe you, Yama." They said.

"Thanks, now lets get downstairs before my parents wonder where I am." I said.

"Lead the way." Tora said.

We left my room and I led the way to the dinning room. My parents where already there waiting for me.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." I greeted.

"Hello Yama." My mom greeted.

I sat down in my usual sat and my friends sat next to me.

"Joey and Mahad know about my friends being here?" I asked.

"Yes we told them." My dad said.

Then everyone else started to come into dinning room. Then we all started to eat once everyone was in the room. When we where done eating me and my friends went to my room.

- Yugi's Pov-

Yama's friends are really nice and they where nice to him. They where actually ok with the fact the me and Aem where together and married. The whole time during dinner all they did was talk and laugh at each other. Afterwords they all went to Yama's room. Me, Atem, and the twins where left in the dinning room.

"What do you think of Yama's friends?" I asked Atem.

"They seem vary nice." Atem said.

"That's what I thought too." I told him.

"I like them." Sora said.

"Well I'm glad." Atem said.

I looked at Yoru

"What about your Yoru, do you like Yama's friends?" I asked him.

He raised his hand and made a so-so motion.

"Alright." I said.

Sora gave out a yawn.

"You tired sweety?" I asked her.

She nodded her head.

"Come on I'll take you to bed." I said.

I picked her up.

"You tired Yoru?" Atem asked.

Yoru shock his head.

I left the room with Sora and walked to there room. I pasted Yama's room as I did. I opened the door to find Yama and one of his friends dueling.

"Who's winning?" I asked.

"I am." Yama said.

"Well don't stay up to late. I'm putting your sister to bed now." I told him.

"Ok mom." He said.

I closed the door behind me and took Sora to bed.

-Yama's Pov-

"I win again." I said.

"Man Yama I knew you where good, but not this good." Tori said.

"I learned from the best." I said.

"Your parents tough you?" Tora said.

"Yep. I can teach you if you want." I offered.

"Will you?" Tori wondered.

"Yep, but maybe tomorrow." I said.

"Sounds good. What to do another round?" Tori asked.

"You know it." I said with excitement.

-Atem's Pov-

Yugi left me and Yoru in the dinning room by ourselves.

"So Yoru did you have fun today?" I asked him.

He nodded his head. He held his lion close.

"Yoru when will you start to talk?" I wondered.

He only looked at me with a sad look.

"_I know that when Yoru was born he had some brain damage, but I did not know it would stop him from learning how to talk or anything else for that matter."_ I thought.

"You'll learn eventually. There is nothing to worry about." I told him.

I patted his head as he smiled.

"Lets go see what mommy is doing." I said.

Yoru nodded his head. I got up and grabbed his hand and walked out of the dinning room the the twins room. When we got there we found Yugi in the rocking chair asleep, while Sora was asleep in her crib. Yoru walked up to Yugi and got in his lap. He pulled on Yugi shirt. Yugi opened his eyes.

"Yoru?" He said.

Yoru laid his head on Yugi's chest. Yugi smiled and played with his hair, he rocked the chair a little bit.

"He wanted to see what you where doing." I told him.

"Did you check on Yama on your way here?" He asked.

"No I did not." I said.

Yugi looked down at Yoru to find him asleep. I took him out of his arms and set him in his crib.

"You must be tired, aibou. Lets go to bed." I said.

"Alright. Lets check on Yama before we go to bed." He said.

He got up from the chair and headed to Yama's room. We saw him and his friends in a circle with a bottle in the middle of them.

"What are you guys playing?" I asked.

"Spin the bottle." Yama told us.

"Don't go over board you guys." Yugi said.

We wont mom." Yama said.

"We are going to bed. Go to bed soon you guys." I told him.

"Alright dad." Yama said.

We closed the door and walked to are room.

-Yama's Pov-

It was Ai's turn and it landed on Tori.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." Tori answered.

"Have you kissed anyone else besides your mom?" She asked.

Tori blushed.

"Yes." Tori said.

We all gasped.

"Who?" We all asked.

"Mary McGarth." He said.

"Mary McGarth!" We yelled.

Mary McGarth was one of the popular girls in school. She usually could charm anyone with her red hair and brown eyes.

"I always knew you had a crush on her." Tora said.

"Shut up! She forced me." Tori said.

"Sure sure." Tora joked.

"Just let me spin the bottle." Tori said.

It was Tori's turn to spin the bottle. It landed on me.

"Truth or dare Yama?" He asked.

"Dare." I answered.

"I got it. Kiss Ai." Tori said.

I blushed so red I felt on fire. I looked at Ai and saw her blushing to. I leaned over and pecked her lips and quickly pulled away.

"7 minutes in heaven!" Tori and Tora said.

"What?" Me and Ai said.

They forced us up and pushed me and Ai into my closet.

"Well this is weird." I said.

"I'd say so." Ai said.

With out warning Ai kissed me. It was actually kind of nice. I deepened the kiss as I wrapped my arms around her waist, she put her arms around my neck. Just then the closet door swung open. Tori and Tora stood there in shock, we broke the kiss. They then feel to the floor and laughed.

"Oh my god." They said.

"I knew you two liked each other." Tori said as tears fell.

We where blushing.

"Can we just pretend his never happened." Ai said.

"I agree." I said.

"Alright alright." Tora said.

"Its late, lets go to bed." Tori said.

"Agreed." We said.

Tori, Tora and Ai set up there blankets on the floor as I sleep on my bed.

"Night guys." I said.

"Night." Ai and Tori said.

"Night lover boy." Tora said.

I just rolled my eyes and turned over in my bed. I smiled as I touched my lips.

"_I can't believe me and Ai kissed. Does she actually like me?"_ I thought.

That is the last thing I thought before I fell asleep.

-End of Part 21-

Wolf: This was a long chapter.

Akami: It was 11 pages.

Wolf: Do not worry, Malik will not cause any harm.

Akami: That's good

Wolf: Now you got to have some of Yama's pov.

Akami: Nice sleep over.

Wolf: Yama got his first kiss.

Akmai: Where you planing on that?  
Wolf: No not really.

Akami: R & R


	22. Christmas Puppy

Wolf: I know the story have been a little, non action, but this part has some stuff in it.

Akmai: Not much.

Wolf: Be quiet Akmai. Well I guess not action, but a lot of twist.

Akmai: Great

-Atem's Pov-

It was Christmas time again, today was Christmas eve. The kids where vary excited about Christmas, they always where. This Christmas we had a surprise for the kids we know they will like it. With help of grandpa, who also wanted to give the present, thought it was a good idea. We invited grandpa to stay over today for Christmas tomorrow. We are trying to hide it somewhere in the castle where the kids wont find it. They where all in there rooms playing.

"Where do you think we should put it?" I asked Yugi and Grandpa.

"I don't know." Grandpa said.

"We could hide it in Malik's room. If he agrees." Yugi suggested.

"Maybe. Lets go ask him." I said.

We walked to the stables where Malik was all day. We saw him and Karim cleaning the horses. When Malik got here he had gotten so use to everything, he fit in just perfect now with the castle. He was friends with everyone and was great having a conversation with. We walked up to Malik.

"Malik." I started.

"Yes, Atem." Malik said.

"We have a present for the kids and we want to hid it till tomorrow. We where wondering if you could keep it in your room?" I asked.

"What is it?" Malik wondered.

Yugi walked up to him and whispered it into his ear.

"Oh, well then. Of course you can hide it in my room. I would not mind." Malik said.

"Thank you so much Malik." Yugi said.

"My pleasure." He said with a bow.

"Well we better check on the kids. You don't know what they could be doing." I said.

"Grandpa could you check on Yama while we check on the twins?" Yugi asked him.

"Sure." Grandpa said walking off.

"Lets go see the twins we can't leave them alone for long." Yugi said.

"Yea. They are little trouble makers." I agreed.

We walked to the twins room. When we opened the door to find Yoru on the floor crying, Sora had her back to him, playing with Hoshi and Yoru's lion. Atem walked over and picked up Yoru and he cried on his shoulder.

"What happened here?" Yugi asked.

Yoru picked up his head and pointed to his lion Sora was playing with.

"Did Sora take your lion?" I guessed.

Yoru nodded his head.

"Sora why did you take Yoru's lion without his permission?" Yugi asked her.

"Well I did ask him, but he did not tell me anything so I figured it was ok." She said.

"Sora you can't take care advantage of your brother just because he can't talk yet." I told her.

"I know. I did not mean to." She said.

"Well give Yoru his lion back and apologize." Yugi told her.

Atem put Yoru down as he wiped his eyes, she got up and walked over to him. She held out Yoru's lion.

"I'm sorry Yoru. I will make sure you are ok with anything before I barrow it." She said.

Yoru toke his lion out of Sora's hands and gave her a hug.

"See he forgives you." Yugi said.

She smiled and grabbed Yoru's hand.

"Come on and play with me Yoru." She said pulling over to where she left Hoshi.

We just sat in the chair in the corner and watched them. Grandpa then walked into the room.

"Grandpa!" Sora cheered.

She jumped up and ran to grandpa, giving him a hug.

"Well hello Sora how are you?" He asked.

"I have been good." She said.

She let go of grandpa and walked over to Yoru again. Grandpa walked up to Yoru and bent down next to him.

"Well Yoru do I get a hug?" Grandpa asked him.

Yoru nodded and hugged grandpa around the neck. He let go of him and played with Sora again. Grandpa walked over to us.

"How was Yama?" I asked.

"He's fine. He was just doing strategies with his deck." Grandpa told us.

"He always is. Sora took Yoru's lion, but we worked it out." Yugi said.

"Well at least they did not hurt themselves." Grandpa said.

"Yea." Yugi said.

"Yugi I'm going to put the present in Malik's room, I will be back." I said getting up.

"Alright." He said.

I left the room.

/ Next Day(Christmas)/

When me and Yugi woke up this morning it was to three figures jumping on the bed. Yama had helped the twins get out of there cribs. Now Yama and the twins are jumping on are beds, getting us up for Christmas.

"Mom. Dad. Come on, get up." Yama said.

"Yea its Christmas." Sora said.

"Well why don't you head downstairs to see if anyone else is awake." Yugi suggested.

"Give us about 5 to 10 more minutes. Alright?" I said.

"Alright. Come on guys." Yama said.

They got off the bed and ran out the room. Yugi laid his head back against my chest and I laid my head back down. I fell sleep again just as my head hit the pillow.

After about 30 minutes of extra sleep, me and Yugi got out of bed and headed downstairs to see if anything was going on. When we got down there was saw Yama, the twins, grandpa, Isis, Christine, Joey, Kaiba and Shada all sitting around the tree.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"There coming. They are just waking up." Isis told me.

I nodded. Me and Yugi walked over the the kids and sat next to them. Yama just sat there talking to grandpa while the twins played on the floor. Soon the door opened. Malik, Karim, and Mahad all walked into the room.

"Well good morning everyone." Malik greeted.

"Good morning." We replied.

This was Malik's first Christmas here in the castle and we are going to make it great for him. They all took seats around the tree.

"Mommy, daddy. Can we open presents now?" Sora asked.

"Of course you can sweety." Yugi told her.

Sora walked over to the tree and toke one that had her name on it. Everyone else did the same. The twins loved there presents so did Yama and everyone else, but there was still one more. I walked out of the room to Malik's room. I came back into the room with a red box with holes.

"Yama, Sora, Yoru. This is for all you guys, so we want you to share it. Alright?" I said.

"Ok daddy." Sora said.

"Whats inside?" Yama wondered.

"Well lift the lid and find out." Yugi told them.

They walked over to the box and looked around it. Yama lifted the lid, he and the twins looked inside. I could see there eyes widen and shin.

"Aw. Its so cute." Sora said.

Yama reached in the box and pulled out a little white puppy with a red ribbon around his neck. It had a curled tail and its ears stood up and he was soft, covered in white fur. Yama sat down with the puppy Yoru and Sora did the same, making a little circle. Yama set the puppy down in the center of them. Yoru reached out and petted the puppies head. Then Sora and Yama did the same.

"Is he really ours?" Yama asked.

"Yep. This is your Christmas present from me, your mom, and grandpa to you guys." I told them.

"What are you going to name him?" Yugi asked them.

"I don't know." Yama said, that started to think.

"Yuki. It means snow. He's white as snow so I think it fits." Sora said.

"I like that. What do you this Yoru?" Yama asked.

Yoru nodded his head.

"So his name is Yuki?" I made sure.

They all nodded there heads.

"Thank you mom and dad." Yama said.

Sora and Yoru got up and gave us a hug.

"Your welcome." Yugi said.

Yoru sat back down and Yuki went into his arms and Yoru petted him.

"Seems like someone found a new friend to play with." Yugi whispered in my ear.

"Guess so. Plus he is not scared of the puppy. I think it was a good idea." I whispered back.

They played with Yuki on the floor, he make small barks that sounded like squeaks. Then Yuki was tired so he curled up by Yoru's side, he petted Yuki's head as he sleep. We went outside to play in the snow for a little bit and we tried are best to keep Yuki around us in the court yard. He soon learned quickly and stayed around us. We all had fun in the snow, there was even enough snow to make a snowman.

"Mommy I want to put the eyes on." Sora said.

"Ok." I said.

Yugi picked her up as she put the eyes on. I looked down at Yoru.

"You want to put the hat on?" I asked him.

He nodded his head. I gave him the hat and picked him up and he set the hat on top of the snowman's head. I then set him back down.

"What do you think? You like it?" I asked.

We all looked at the finished snowman.

"How about we go inside and see if Joey will make us some hot chocolate." Yugi suggested.

"That sounds good right about now." I said.

"Yea." Yama agreed.

We all walked inside with Yuki right behind us, he shook the snow off his fur and followed us to the kitchen. When we got there Joey was over by the stove.

"I figured you guys would like some hot chocolate after being outside for a while." Joey said.

"You read are minds." I said, taking a seat at the little kitchen table.

Then everyone took a seat around while Yuki stayed underneath the table. Joey each gave us a cup of hot chocolate, we waited a little bit till it cooled off and we drank it. We helped the twins drink theirs because they where not use to drinking from regular cups yet. After we where done we put the twins down for there afternoon nape Yuki stayed in the twins room to sleep with them. Yama stayed in his room to play while me and Yugi just sat in are room and talked.

"The kids really do like Yuki. I'm glad we got him." I told him.

"Yea. Yoru seems to like. He was not afraid of him when he reached out to pet him." Yugi said.

"That's the first time I have seen him not be afraid of something at first." I said.

"I guess he must be getting over his shyness." Yugi guessed.

"Maybe." I agreed.

/ Two Days Later /

After Christmas the kids really loved to play with Yuki. We have been going outside everyday just to play with Yuki. We just stood by and watched the kids play. Then I heard a noise from behind the court yard wall. At first I thought it was a animal, but then I heard a low laugh. Yugi heard it too.

"What was that?" Yugi wondered.

"I don't know. Stay here, I will check it out." I said.

"Just be careful." Yugi told me.

"I will." I said.

I walked over to where there was a door in the wall. I walked around the outside, but then I saw a shadow in the trees. I turned my head to look in the trees, but the shadow was gone. I continued to walk, but I could see the shadow in the corner of my eye. Just then the shadow shoot from the trees and fell in front of me. It was Bakura.

Before I could say a word he lifted his hand and it glowed black.

"I have no words for you. I just want to make you suffer a little." He said.

"What does that mean?" I wondered.

"Let me show you." Bakura said.

Just then a ball of black light hit me.

"Ah!" I screamed.

And I could fell myself fly over the wall.

- Yugi's Pov-

I watched as Atem walked to the outside of the courtyard. Sora walked up to me.

"Mommy, where is daddy going?" She asked.

"He is just going to check something out. He will be back." I told her.

"Alright." She said walked off.

I looked over to wall. I then saw a flash of black light. Then I saw Atem flying over the wall and land behind a bush.

"Atem!" I yelled, running to the bush.

When I got closer to the bush I walked slow trying to pear over the bush. What I was made me gasp. It was Atem, but it was his monster form. His eyes where closed as he laid on his side and snow cover his black fur on his legs. His cloths where ripped at the bottom and his shirt was ripped at the sleeves. He was breathing just fine with his chest moving up and down. Then he opened his eyes and I could see the deep blood red color. His eyes where then turned to me.

"Atem?" I said.

He lifted his head.

"Yugi what happened? I feel like I was ran over by 10 horses." Atem said.

"I don't know what happened to you, but I'm telling you right now, your not the same." I told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Look down." I said.

He looked down at his paws but when he did his eyes widened he he quickly got up on all fours.

"What did he do to me?" Atem said to himself.

"Who?" I asked.  
"Bakura." He answered.

He then had anger in his eyes.

"How dear he! I never wanted to see myself like this again! I feel like the monster I once was! Filled with anger and hatred." He yelled.

"Atem." I started.

"No!" He screamed.

He ran from behind the bush and into the castle.

"Atem!" I said, but he was already gone.

"Mommy." Sora said running up to me, Yama and Yoru behind her.

"What happened?" Yama asked me.

"Your father. I'm worried about him, I have to look for him." I told them.

"Whats the matter with him?" Yama asked.

"Remember that story with the monster and the curse?" I told him.

"Yea. I know that dad was the monster, whats that have to do with anything?" He said.

"Your dad was turned back into the monster." I told him.

Yama gasped.

"He ran before he could talk anymore with him. I need to look for him, before he does anything or even hurts himself or anyone else." I said.

"Then I'm helping." Yama said.  
"So are we." Sora said.

"Then lets go." I said.

We ran into the castle to go look for Atem.

- End of Part 22-

Wolf: Twist!

Akami: Not really that much.

Wolf: Oh please Akami, at least be nice to me.

Akmai: Whatever.

Wolf: Even if you are my yami I will never understand you.

Akmai: R & R


	23. Getting Over The Problem

Akami: What will happen now that Atem is the monster again?

Wolf: You know you have to read it Akami to know.

Akami: Yea, yea. I have heard it before.

Wolf: Well then stop asking me and just start reading.

- Yugi's Pov-

It was not hard to find witch way Atem had gone, things where knocked over so we could tell where he went. Knight armor, paints, and other things where knocked to the ground. We followed the trail of items to the door of the dungeons. When I walked to the bottom of the steps, I could see deep claw marks in the walls. Then I saw drips of blood going up the stairs.

"_Atem what did you do to yourself?"_ I wondered.

I started to walk up the stairs with the kids behind me. I touched the walls to feel the claw marks on the walls. When I got to the top I saw the cell on the far side have its door open. I could see claw marks on the pillars as I walking to the door.

"Atem?" I said.

I looked into the cell to see Atem laying there, his head turned away from me. There was a gash in his forehead with blood still dripping from it.

"Atem?" I said again.

He lifted his head and looked at me with saddened eyes. Then he put his head away and looked out the window.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I'm worried about you. You just ran off." I told him.

"Why should you be worried about a monster like me?" He said.

"Because as far as I know you are still my Atem, my yami, my love. Why should I not care about you. Even if you are the monster you once where you are still the person I love." I said.

He looked over at me.

"Yugi I don't want to be like this. It was hard enough the first time how will I handle it now." He said.

"Because you have your family with you." I told him.

Then Yoru walked out from behind me.

"Yoru." Atem whispered.

Yoru walked over to Atem, looking at him. I heard him whisper something, I could not hear it, so I thought it was my imagination. Then I head him talk again.

"Da-ddy." I heard Yoru say.

"Yoru, you spoke." I said.

"_I knew he would talk at some point. Who would have guessed now."_ I thought.

He walked up to Atem and hugged Atem around his neck. Atem was shocked by his action. At first he did nothing, then he laid his head on Yoru's shoulder.

"Daddy." Yoru whispered in Atem's fur.

"My son." Atem whispered.

Yama and Sora walked out from behind me.

"See Atem even like this he knows your his father." I said.

He lifted his head up and looked at me.

"I don't know, but how?" He said.

He looked back at Yoru.

"Yoru? Your not scared of me?" I asked him.

He shook his head. Then Sora and Yama walked into the cell. They walked over to Atem, they all gave him a hug.

"Daddy your like a big doggy." Sora said.

I laughed at that and so did Atem.

"Well I guess you could think of me like that, but more." Atem said.

"So this it what you use to look like dad, when you had the curse?" Yama asked.

"Sorry to say, but yes." He told him.

"I remember you telling me the story. At first I did not believe you, then I did. I was scared of the thought of how you use to be, but I know now that you are not like that. Your still my dad and I'm proud of that." Yama said.

"Thank you Yama." Atem said.

I walked into the cell and knelt down in front of him. I touched his forehead over top of the scratch.

"Now how did you do this to yourself?" I asked him.

"When I used my paw to open the door it swung back it me and I scratched myself." He told me.

"We will have to fix it. I remember the first time I first saw you in your monster form. I think that is when I started to actually feel comfortable around you." I told him.

"Even thought you where scared of me." Atem said.

"I was, but after a while not any more and certainly not now." I said.

I hugged Atem around the neck as he put his head on my shoulder, wrapping a paw around me.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." Atem said.

Then the kids started to hug Atem again. I could see Atem starting to tear up.

"At least I know I'm still loved." He said.

"Always." We said.

We broke the hug and a gave Atem a kiss on his check.

"How are we going to to tell everyone else about this?" Atem said.

"We will just have to tell them." I said.

"We should head downstairs then." Atem said.

"Better now then later." I said.

I stood up while Atem stood up on all four paws.

"Ride." Yoru said.

He held his arms out to Atem.

"You want to ride on my back?" Atem asked.

Yoru nodded his head. I picked him up and put him onto Atem's back.

"Make sure to hold onto daddy, Yoru." I told him.

Yoru nodded and grabbed some of Atem's fur. Atem started to walk out of the cell then down the stairs.

"We should see Maho first for my forehead. He might have to put some stitches. Then head to the kitchen to see if anyone is there." Atem said.

"Sounds good." I siad.

We walked out of the dungeons and headed to Maho's room. When we got there Atem stayed behind the corner. I knocked on the door. Maho soon opened the door.

"Yugi? Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, but not me its Atem. He has a cut on his forehead I was wondering if you could fix it." I said.

"Well where is he?" Maho wondered.

"Promise you wont over react." I told him.

"I promise." He said.

I nodded.

"Come on Atem." I called behind me.

Atem walked out of the shadows of the corner appeared with Yoru on his back and Sora and Yama on each side of him. He looked up at Maho.

"Prince is that really you?" Maho said.

He walked up to Atem.

"It's me. This was Bakura's doing. He did this to me." He told him.

"Let me check you over, come on. I can fix your forehead while I'm at it." He said.

"Thank you." Atem said.

We followed Maho into the hospital room. He went off into a closet, Atem stood where he was.

"Ok Yoru, time to get off." He said over his shoulder.

He did not complain with my help he got down off of Atem's back. Atem sat down where he was and we waited for Maho. Soon he came back with a wet rag and some string with a needle. He took the rag and whipped the blood off of Atem's forehead. He put the rag down and put sting on the needle then started to stitch up Atem's forehead. He put in 8 stitches then made a knot and cut the string.

"Thank you Maho." He said.

"Welcome I should be able to take them out in about a week or so. The cut is not that bad. Now let me check to see what Bakura did to you. Just stay still."Maho said.

Me and the kids back up a little to give Maho some room. He lifted his hands and a bright green circle appeared around Atem. It moved up his body then back down, it looked like it was scanning him.  
"That Bakura is really smart." Maho said as the circle disappeared.

"Why?" I asked.

"Seems like when he put the spell on him he also put a spell that will prevent any spells to effect him, but I remember reading about this one spell that can get rid of that. Then once that is over with I can get the prince back to normal." Maho said.

"That's good." I said.

"The only problem is I have to find the spell. I don't remember it because I have never used it before. I learned it then never used it. I have to look threw my books of spells." He said.

"Well looks like I have to stay like this for a while." Atem said.

"It wont be that bad. It will just be for a little while." I assured him.

"I guess. Thank you again Maho." Atem said, standing up.

"You are welcome my prince. I will get to work to find the spell." Maho said.

Atem nodded then we headed to the kitchen.

"Daddy, me next." Sora said.

She held out her arms.

"Alright." Atem said.

I picked her up putting her on Atem's back.

"Be careful." I said.

I walked into the kitchen first while Atem waited out the door. I saw Joey, Mahad, and Isis with Christine.

"Hey guys." I said to get there attention.

They turned to look at me.

"Hello Yugi." Isis greeted.

"Where is the master?" Joey asked.

"Atem? Well he is...uh. Listen I'm just telling you guys. Bakura appeared outside the courtyard walls and Atem went to check on things but when he did Bakura put a spell on Atem that turned him back into the monster." I explained to them.

The gasped.

"Well where is he?" Mahad asked.

"Just outside the door." I told them.

"Bring him in." Joey said.

"Come on Atem. Its alright." I called.

The door swung open to show Atem with the kids.

"So it is true." Isis said.

"It is. Sad to say." Atem said.

"What happened to your head?" Mahad asked.

"I scratched myself. Nothing serious." Atem told him.

Just then Kaiba and Shada came into the room. They gave out gasps and looked at Atem.

"Master?" They guessed.

"Its me." He said.

"How?" Kaiba asked.

"Long story. Lets just say it was Bakura's doing." I told them.

They nodded in agreement.

That whole day we spent going around the castle explaining to everyone about Atem, but we had to explain it more to Malik since he never knew. When it was time for bed I put the twins to sleep while Yama went off to bed. I stood in the hallway while Atem got up onto his hind legs and stood next to me.

"I still got the hang of it." He said as he balanced himself.

"Guess so. Even when you stand up in this form you are still taller then me." I told him.

He always was, but in his monster form he was a few inches taller then normal. He only laughed, but soon it died.

"I guess you don't want me sleeping with you?" Atem said.

"Why wouldn't I? Your still Atem, but only different right now. The bed is big enough, but don't be saying stuff like that." I told him.

"I guess we could give it a shoot." He said.

"Don't be like a dog and sleeping at my feet. I want to at least snuggle with you." I siad.

"I won't." He said.

We walked to are room. I continued to walk, but Atem stayed at the door looking down at his paws. I laid and bed and just looked at him.

"Come on Atem." I said, patting the spot next to me.

He looked up at me and walked over to the bed.

"I don't know. You think it will hold my weight?" He said.

"If it can last threw us lovemaking then it will defiantly hold your weight." I told him.

He looked away embarrassed. Then he got up onto the bed and laid down. He laid normally as he would usually do, not like a dog. I moved closer to him and cuddled up to him. I laid my head down on his chest and his fur was so soft. He wrapped his paws around me and clasped them together behind my back.

"See, just like always." I said, looking up at him.

"Guess so." Atem said.

"Your fur is so soft." I told him.

"I will take that as a complement." He said.

I giggled and laid my head back on his chest.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said.

He laid his head down on top of mine. We soon feel asleep like that.

/ One Week Later/

After a week Atem took being in his monster form vary well. The kids had fun with him, mostly he would put them on his back and go running threw the halls. It was like we where normal, but not really. Maho took all of his time to look for the spell, he still looked threw his books. We went to Maho to get Atem's stitches out.

"One more." Maho said.

He cut the last stitch out and Atem felt much better.

"Man that feels much better." He said.

"So how far have you gotten in your findings?" I asked Maho.

"I am close I can tell." He told me.

"Well I hope you find it soon." Atem said.

"I hope so." Maho said.

We left Maho and went to check on Yama and the twins. Yama was in the twins room playing with them.

"Want to get there faster?" Atem asked with a smirk.

"Really?" I asked, I knew what he wanted me to do.

"Sure just hop on." He said.

He got down on all fours and bend down. I claimed onto his back.

"I'm not to heavy for you am I?" I asked him.

"Nope. Now hold on." He told me.

He then started running down the hallway. It was fun ridding on Atem's back I can see why the kids liked it. With no time we where there.

"That was a faster way." I said, getting down.

"Told you." He said.

I opened the door to find all the kids playing. Yama had Sky, his stuffed horse, Yoru had his lion that he now called Leo, and Sora had Hoshi. When we walked in they looked over at us.

"And what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We are pretending that we going off to fight this giant monster in a cave." Yama told us.

"Oh really. Who is the monster?" I asked.

They all got up and headed to Atem.

"Daddy is." Sora said.

Then with there stuffed animals in hand, they jumped onto Atem. Atem then started to act along with them. He fell down on his side and the kids got on top of him.

"Oh no. Please stop. I can't take it." He said.

They continued. Then Atem wrapped his arms around them.

"Got you." Atem said.

"Oh no." Sora said.  
"The monster has us." Yama said.

"Help." Yoru said.

I just stood there and laughed at them.

"Mommy help us." Sora said.

I then jumped onto Atem also and started to play with them. Then Atem used his hind legs and held me in place.

"Oh no. Now the monster has me. What will we do?" I said.

"Tickle him." Yama said.

Then we started to tickle Atem. He started to laugh and he let us go. We all got us and Atem got us.

"Well that was fun." Atem said.

"You play again with us daddy?" Sora said.

"How about we go to the court yard and play?" Atem suggested.

"Yea." Yoru said.

"Lets go." Sora said.

"Sora, Yoru. Get on." Atem said.

With the help of me and Yama we put the twins on Atem's back.

"Hold on you two." Atem told them.

He then started to slowly run down the hall, me and Yama behind him. The twins where laughed as Atem ran. Soon we got to the court yard and we got the twins off of Atem. Then twins started to chase Atem around the court yard, Yama joined in. Then Atem stopped and the kids almost crashed into him. He was flicking his ears back and forth, like he was listening.

"Atem what is it?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Shh. Don't move. Kids go back with your mother." Atem said.

They walked over to me. Atem continued to listen, then he turned is head to the wall. He started to growl. Then a figure appeared on the wall, Bakura. Atem growled louder showing his white, sharp teeth and his fur stood up.

"You, prince Atem, I will never understand!" Bakura yelled.

He jumped off the wall.

"I turned you back into the monster to have you feel misery, but instead your having fun!" Bakura said.

"So what. I got over that fact that you turned me back." Atem told him.

"Well if you will not do what I thought you would do. Then I must take the next step, controlling you to what you should do." Bakura said.

"Not on my watch." Atem said.

He started to run to Bakura. Bakura raised his hand but before he could even say a spell Atem leaped at him and bit down on his arm. Bakura screamed in pain, Atem keep his grip on Bakura's arm. Bakura lifted his other arm and aimed it at Atem's head. Atem saw him and jumped out of the way before the shoot got his head. He jumped in front of me and the kids and Bakura's blood fell from his lips, Bakura stood up and held his arm that had blood gushing from it.

"How dear you!" Bakura said.

"You want more, come get some or be ripped to shreds." Atem hissed.

"Come on prince lets see what you got." Bakura said.

"Even though you transformed me back into the monster, you for got one thing. I was strong in this form much strong then I am in my human form. So when you transformed me, you made me stronger then before." Atem explained

Atem then jumped at Bakura again, this time being so fast I could not see him until he was behind Bakura. He opened his jaws and tried to bit down on Bakura's head, but Bakura moved out of the way. He jumped over the wall.

"Come and follow me if you dare!" Bakura yelled.

Atem was then going to go after him, but I stopped him.

"Atem stop!" I screamed.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to me. I noticed the anger in his eyes, but I knew on thing he was scaring the kids.

"Atem no more. Not here." I said.

Atem looked at me then at the kids.

"Yugi...I'm so sorry. I...I did not mean to." Atem said, he stepped back.

"Atem its ok. I just want you to stop." I told him.

I walked to him and hugged him around his neck. He started to cry.

"I don't want them to see that." Atem whispered.

"I know, but there was noting you could do." I said.

"I have had it with Bakura, I need to find him and get rid of him once and for all." Atem said, looking back at the wall.

"Atem please not now. I don't want you killing yourself." I said.

"If you wish me to then I will not go." Atem promised.

"Thank you." I said.

The kids walked up to us.

"Daddy?" Yoru said.  
"Are you alright now?" Sora asked.

"Daddy's fine now." Atem said.

He lifted his paw and placed it on Sora's head and patted it. Yoru went up to Atem and hugged him, Atem placed his head on Yoru's shoulder and wrapped a paw around him.

"Lets go back and play. What do you say?" Atem suggested.

We all nodded.

-Atem's Pov-

Then later then night while Yugi was asleep I slipped out of the bed. I then headed to the door and looked back at Yugi.

"_If I want my family to be safe then I must put my self in danger in order to keep them safe."_ I thought.

I walked over to Yugi and nuzzled his face.

"I love you." I whispered.

I walked out of the room and walked into the twins room to see them sound asleep. I walked over to Yoru and Sora's cribs'. They where asleep so peacefully.

"I hope to see you two again." I whispered.

I then walked out and headed to Atem's room and found him deep in sleep.

"My son. I hope I came back to see you grow into a fine young man." I whispered and nuzzled his face.

I then walked to Maho's room. I knew he was still away looking threw his books. I used my claw to tap on the door.

"Maho." I whispered.

He opened the door.

"Prince? What is it that you want?" Maho asked.

"I need your help to find Bakura, think you can help?" I said.

"I can. I can track another person with magic from miles away using my magic in my wand. Come in and I will show you." Maho said.

I followed him in. His room was full of open books. He grabbed his wand and waved his and over it. It glowed green and a map appeared above it. I looked at it.

"Bakrua is about 4 miles north-east of here in a worn down house." Maho said.

"Thank you Maho. I would not have guessed he would be so close. I need find him now so I can stop this madness." I said standing up.

"Yugi does not want you to." Maho told me.  
"I know, but I must protect my family. If I have to die trying then I will." I said walking to the door.

I stopped and looked back at Maho.

"Don't tell Yugi where I went. I don't want him to worry." I siad.

He nodded. I ran out the door and headed out the castle into the court yard. I sniffed for Bakura's sent, I then found it. I then jumped over the wall and headed into the woods. I stopped and looked back at the castle as I stood on a little hill..

"Good bye. Yugi, I hope I see you again." I said.

I turned around and disappeared behind the hill and headed to find Bakura.

-End of Part 23-

Akami: Oh no, now what will happen?

Wolf: If I told you Akmai I would spoil it.

Akmai: Just a hit?

Wolf: No.

Akmai: Man your no fun. R & R


	24. Yugi and Yama Go Help

Wolf: I never got to uploading over break

Yugi: Why?

Wolf: I was mostly playing God Of War the whole time, witch I finally beat.

Akami: You and your video games.

Wolf: Your no better Akami

Akmai: (Huffs and walks away)

-Yugi's Pov-

I woke up to the sun shinning in my face. I groaned as I opened my eyes all the way. When I looked next to me I expected to see Atem, but he was not there.

"He must be already awake?" I thought aloud.

I got out of bed and walked to the door. I walked out into the hallway to go look for Atem.

"How hard can it be to find a 6 foot tall ball of black fur." I said as I walked around.

I looked ever in the castle. The collection room, the court yard, the dungeon, the dance hall, the stables and asked Malik and Karim while I was down there. I couldn't find him anywhere. I then started to go and ask around the castle. I walked around till I got to the kitchen to find Mahad, Joey, and Isis there with Christine. Then saw me walk in.

"Hi Yugi." Isis greeted.

"Hi. Have you guys seen Atem around? He was not in bed with me. I tried looking for him, but I couldn't find him. I was wondering if you have seen him?" I told them.

"No." Mahad said.

"Sorry Yugi I have not seen him all morning." Joey said.

"That's alright." I sighed.

I tried to think of where he could be.

"I will ask the kids if they have seen him." I said.

I left the kitchen and walked to the twins room first to see if they have seen Atem.

"_I hope he did not go running off somewhere."_ I thought.

I opened the door to find Sora awake playing in her crib, but I found Yoru out of his crib playing on the floor. Yoru was always an escape artiest when it came to him getting out of his crib.

"Mommy." Sora and Yoru said with a smile.

"Mommy help me out." Sora said, holding her arms out to him.

Yugi walked over to her crib and picked her up then set her on the floor next to Yoru. The soon started to play together.

"Mommy, play?" Yoru asked.

"I guess for a little while." I said as I sat down in front of them.

I played with them for a little while until I realized why I was there in the first place.

"Has daddy checked on you two?" I asked them.

"No." Yoru said.

"Nether have I." Sora said.  
"I wonder where he could be." I said.

"Ask Yama." Yoru suggested.

"I will Yoru. Now stay here while I go ask him and behave yourselves." I told them.

"We will mommy." Sora said.

I stood up and walked out of there room over to Yama's room. I knocked on the door.

"Yama? You awake?" I said.

"Yes mom I'm up." Yama said behind the door.

"Can I came in?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

I opened the door to fine Yama sitting in his bed reading a book he had.

"What you reading?" I asked sitting down on the edge of the seat.

"Just something for school." He said.

He marked his spot and put the book aside.

"We just had to read a chapter over the Christmas break." He told me.

"Well I just wanted to know if you have seen your father?" I asked him.

"No, I haven't. Sorry mom." He told me.

"Where could that man be." I said to myself.

"I could help you look." Yama suggested.

"That's alright I have looked all over the castle all morning. I have just been asking everyone in they have seen him." I told him.

"Have you asked Maho yet? He might be able to find him with his magic." Yama told me.

"That's not a bad idea. Thank you Yama I will go ask him." I said.

"Hope you find him mom." Yama said.

"I hope that man is not in big trouble because he will be with me." I said as I walked out the door.

-Yama's Pov-

My mom closed the door behind him.

"I wonder where dad could be. Mom seems really worried about him. Maybe I should follow him to find out if Maho will know, but I have to be sure mom does not see me." I said.

I got up out of bed opened my door slowly and walked out into the hallway and just saw my mom walk around the corner and quickly walked the corner and waited until my mom turned another corner. I ran to that corner and waited. I continued this until he got to Maho's room.

-Yugi's Pov-

"_Atem where could you be? Why did you leave with out telling me first? I'm worried about you. Hopefully Maho will give me a answer."_ I said in my head.

I then got to Maho's room. I knocked on the door and Maho answered.

"Yugi? How can I help you?" Maho asked.

"Maho I need your help to find Atem. I have not seen him all morning and I'm worried about him. I need to know where he is." I told him.

Maho looked away from me for a moment.

"Please Maho. I need to know where my husband is. I don't need to lose him." I begged.

I could feel tear forming in my eyes, but I held them back. Maho looked back at me.

"I promised not to tell you where he is, Atem is doing it for his family's sake." Maho said.

"The family's sake? Maho what could be so important that he could not tell me about it?" I said.

I then knew the answer.

"Oh god Maho, please don't tell me that he-" I started.

"Yes Yugi, I'm sorry. The prince went to go get rid of Bakura." He said.

I had no idea what to say to this, I just starred at Maho and I felt a tear fall.

"Why? Why did he do this? He promised he would not to something so reckless like this. Why?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"Because he loves you Yugi, he loves the kids too. That why he is doing this, he wants to keep you safe from any danger." Maho said.

I was silent as more tears fell from my eyes.

"_Atem."_ I thought.

"Yugi do you want to help him?" Maho asked.

I was surprised by his question.

"Of course. If I can help him it might bring him home safe." I told him.

"Then come with me." Maho said.

I followed him into his room.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked Maho.

"Turning you just the way the prince is. That way you will be able to help him, you will be much stronger to help him out. You will be able to know where he is. That is if you want me to do it. I will be able to turn you back to normal." Maho explained.

"I will do it. Anything for Atem and him coming home safe and I will be the one to help." I told him.

"If you say so. I need you to stay still." Maho said.

I nodded. Maho raised his hands to me then a white circle appeared around me. And I started to glow white. I was sure I wanted to do this, for Atem and the kids, just like Atem was doing this for all of us. I would sacrifice myself for my family, just as Atem is doing. I could feel myself changing as I continued to glow. The glow then started to die and then disappeared, I felt so different.

I looked at myself in the mirror to see I was covered in white fur. A gold lightning bolt was in the center of my forehead, witch was just like my hair. My neck had yellow down the sides of them the top of my neck had red strips that reached my shoulders. I looked at my hand to find that they where paws with long sharp claws that could retract into my paw and I had pointed teeth. I looked at my back to see that I had white feathery wings, plus a white tail. My face almost looked like a dog, but with no whiskers. My eyes where the same color, but they had a cat like look to them. I had ears on top of my head that where folded forward.

"I look different then Atem does." I said as I continued to look at myself.

"Everyone is different Yugi. Atem is more darkness that is why he is black and evil looking. You are more light so you are white and innocent." Maho explained.

"That would explain it." I said as I looked at myself again.

I then sensed something was wrong. I quickly looked out the window and my ears twitched.

"Yugi? What is it?" Maho asked.

"I-I don't know. I sense something, but I'm not sure. Its like something has happened to Atem, like I some how know I need to help him." I explained best I could.

It was like Atem was in pain and I could tell.

-Atem's Pov-

When I finally found Bakura's hid out, the sun was now fully over the hills. I was amazed that it was a large, old, rundown, medium sized house. Its was a color of gray, which at one point was probably white. Some of the windows glass was there, some where smashed, or some of the glass was not there at all. Green vines covered the whole left side of the house. The red faded door had a crack down the middle of it and the door handles had some of he gold paint rubbed away.

"_Bakura lives here? How can he?"_ I though as I got closer to the mansion.

I looked into one of the windows and saw that its was dusty and white sheets covered what ever furniture there was. When the sun came into the house to show what looked like a sitting room. I walked to the door and slowly opened it with my claw. I put my head around the door to look inside, but saw no one around. I stepped inside and looked around, the floor boards creaked under me as I toke a step, I stopped quickly and stopped to listen, but heard no one so I continued.

I was in, what looked like, the foyer. To my left was the sitting room I saw threw the window to my right I saw the kitchen. In front of me I could see stairs that led to the next level. At the bottom of the stairs to the right, a hallway led its way down to more rooms and french doors that led outside to what looked like a garden slash training ground. The floor boards continued to creak under me as I tried to take light steps. I got to a set of stairs and stopped to listen. I could hear someone talking, but I was to far away to hear anything and they where talking vary low.

"_It must be Bakura."_ I thought.

I stepped on the first step, to my surprise it did not creak so I took another step. I made it to the top of the stairs with only little creaks. I could hear the talking better and I followed the voice down the hall, over to the other side of the house. I could hear better and continued to follow. I then found the source of the voice, the door was open a small bit. I looked inside to find Bakura knelling in front of what looked like a picture of him almost like a shrine, but not really him. There was candles around him and some red roses sat in front of the picture. The person in the picture had the same kind of hair as Bakura, but not as crazy and he had more fragile features. He then heard Bakrua talking again.

"Ryou, I'm getting close to my goal to get back at the prince, Atem. Now I know you probably would not agree with me doing all of this for the last 25 years, but I feel its right Ryou for what happened to you. When you died in that fire I blamed myself, but I then I realized there was someone else to blame. The king, but he already died before I could get to him, but I find the prince is a better target along with his family. I wish that you where here to keep me out of trouble like before Ryou. I really do miss you and I will always love you Ryou." Bakura said, almost like a pray.

Apparently the picture was of this boy named Ryou, he must have been his lover that died in the village. That must be the one he has wanted to get revenge over. Bakura then stood up from where he was knelling.

"I know your here prince." Bakura said.

I backed up a little bit from the door. He turned around he looked at me right in the eyes. I took at step back, Bakura lifted his hand and the door swung open.

"So you found me. I would not be surprised." Bakura said as he walked towards me.

"So what if I did. Now I will be able to get rid of you for all the pain you brought to my family." I said.

"Oh really now. I might have something to say about that." He said.

He then raised his hand. I started to charge at him, but I was stopped when I hit into something steel. My head hurt, I shook it off. I looked around to find that Bakura had put my in a cage.

"Let me out Bakura, you can't keep me in here like some kind of dog." I hissed.

"I bet I can. I will keep you in there until the time is right to let you out." Bakura told me.

I growled at him.

"I will break out of here. Just you see." I said.

I clamped my jaws together around one of the bars and tried to pull on it, but it would not budge. I tried again, but my jaw then started to hurt so I gave up. I tried banging my head against the bars but the ended up giving me a headache. Bakura laughed.

"See, good luck getting out. Now its time to put you to sleep." Bakura said.

Then he lifted his hand and a purple lightning bolt headed towards me. The shoot then knocked me unconscious and everything went black. The last thing I saw was Bakura smirking.

-Yugi'sPov-

The feeling subsided from my mind and everything was normal again.

"Yugi? You ok?" Maho asked.

"I don't know what that was. I know I need to go. I need to find Atem." I said as I started to head out the door.

"Yugi please be careful and bring the prince home safe." Maho said.

I turned around.

"I promise. Make sure to look after the kids." I said.

"I will." Maho said.

I got on my four paws and ran out the door and headed for the court yard. When I got there I sniffed around until I finally found Atem's sent. I took off running, jumping over the wall and running into the woods.

"_Atem! I'm coming for you!"_ I screamed in my head.

-Yama's Pov-

I listened as my mom and Maho talked. I heard all of there conversation. When I heard that my mom wanted to be turned into a monster like my dad, I was so surprised. I then peered into the key hole in the door and watched at a white light surrounded my mom and a flash of light appeared making me look away. When the light was gone I looked back to find my mom, but different, cover in white fur with feathery angel wings. It was amazing, he looked like a real angel with the body of a big dog. I then listened to them talk again.

"Yugi? You ok?" Maho asked.

"I don't know what that was. I know I need to go. I need to find Atem." My mom said.

He started to head to the door.

"Yugi please be careful and bring the prince home safe." Maho said.

He turned back around to look at Maho.

"I promise. Make sure to look after the kids." He said.

"I will." Maho said.

Then my mom ran to the door. I quickly ran to the corner and made it just in time as my mom ran out the room and down the hall in the other direction. I came back around and looked down the hall way, my mom did not come back.

"_Dad is in trouble? Now mom is going to help him to fight against that Bakura guy? They could use all the help they can get, I'm going to go help."_ I thought.

I made up my mind, I'm helping my parents. I ran to Maho's room and ran inside to see him looking at a book. I was about to say something, but Maho started to say something.

"I guess your here to tell me something?" Maho said.

"Well, yes. How did you know what I came here for?" I asked.

Maho turned in his chair.

"I can sense you, I knew you where outside the door while I talked to Yugi. I also know you want to go help them." Maho said.

"Yea I do. I figured they could need all the help they can get." I told him.

"I don't know about that Yama." Maho said.

"Maho I know my parents will need my help. I'm only 9 years old, am old enough to make my own chooses for myself. Right now I know it is right to help my mom and dad." I said.

"If you think you have to, then I will let you." Maho said as he stood up.

He walked over to me until he has standing over me.

"Do you understand what you are about to be doing?" Maho asked.

I nodded.

"Alright. I will do what you want. You will be turned into a monster just like your mom and dad, so you will have a connection to them. You will be able to know where they are and what is happening to them." Maho said.

I stood my ground against him.

"Do you understand?" Maho asked looking down at me.

"Yes." I answered.

"Vary well. Stay still, do not move while the spell is working." Maho said.

I nodded to show I understood.

"Lets begin." Maho said.

He took a step back and held his hands out to me. Then the same white circle that encircled my mom encircled me and I started to glow. I closed my eyes as I could feel myself tingle and feeling myself change. The light died and I felt so different, I turned my head to the full length mirror in the room and stared at my reflection. I had fur all over my body, it was the color of white but I had a black spot around my left eye plus a spot on my side, on my felt arm, right leg, and a couple on my back. Yellow lightning bolts where on the side of my neck plus black and red strips. I had white wings but they where bat like wings that could fold behind me and I had a tail. Plus ears on top of my head that stood up, but where smooth at the top. My teeth where at a sharp point and where long. My claws could retract into my paws that I had. I looked like a dog, my eyes seemed to change color, a color of blood red, like when my dads changed color.

"This is so cool." I said.

"You think so now, but later you will get tired of it." Maho said.

"No I wont. This is amazing. You where right about that connection thing. I can sense my mom, but my dad is hard to sense. Like he is asleep or knocked out or something." I told him.

"Maybe he is." Maho said.

"I need to go then if they will need my help." I said.

"Then go." Maho said waving to the door.

I then ran to the door, but stopped and looked back at Maho.

"Thank you Maho." I said.

He bowed to me. I got on my four paws then ran out the door into the hallway and made my way to the court yard. I stopped to sniff around the court yard to find a trace of my dad or mom. Then I found it, my mom went north-east from here. I ran in that direction.

"_Hold on mom, hold on dad. I'm coming to help you. That Bakura guy will not know what hit him. Anyone that messes with the Sennen family, gets a beat down."_ I said in my head.

-End of Part 24-

Akami: Now the story is getting somewhere.

Wolf: Close to the real action.

Akami: In the next chapter?

Wolf: Yep. Now the real fighting begins.

Akami: Yea! Violence!

Wolf: You have to stop watching horror movie's with me.

Akami: But I like them.

Wolf: Yea yea, whatever.

Akmai: R & R


	25. Seeing the End

Wolf: Now time for some action.

Akami: Action, finally! Its about time you put something exciting in this story.

Wolf: Oh please Akami I have been waiting to do this chapter for a while with all the action.

Akami: Just get on with the action.

Wolf: Alright.

-Yugi's Pov-

I finally got to my destination and looked around at the old abandoned house. I could sense Atem was inside, so I slowly walked to the faded red door and saw it was already open. I stepped inside and sniffed around, I tracked Atem's scent to the stairs, but was overlapped and I then followed it to a big wooded door down the hallway. I sniffed the door and I could faintly smell Bakura also. I let out a growl and opened the door. I looked down into a dark stair case. I walked down the stone steps, torches lit on fire as I walked by them. I then reached the bottom of the steps and I looked around to what looked like a dungeon. The room was big and made of big black stones. About 8 cells, 4 on each side of the room, had torches lit in between them. The doors where made of steel that overlapped each other, 5 bars going vertical and 5 going horizontal to make the door, a key hole lock was all that keep them closed.

I sensed Atem was in the room with me and I followed his scent to one of the cells in the far back of the room. I saw Atem laying there on his side, his eyes closed. His head was close to the door, I tried to reach for him with on of my paws, but he was to far. I then laid there in front of the cell.

"Atem. What happened to you?" I whispered.

He said nothing, he just laid there and I watched at his chest rose and fell.

"At least he is not dead." I said.

"Not yet anyway." I heard someone say behind me.

I stood up and looked behind me to see Bakura standing across the room by one of the other cells with his arms crossed.

"Bakura!" I yelled.

He unfolded his arms and walked slowly to me.

"Well well, what do we have here? The little runt got a little make over. How did you do it?" He joked.

"I had help from Maho." I told him.

I stepped towards him.

"Oh your little magician friend. Of course he would be able to do this kind of thing, but I never expected you to do it." Bakura said as he started to walk around me.

"I did it to help Atem defeat you!" I said.

He started to laugh.

"Defeat me? As you can see he was not able to lay a claw on me before I set him in that cell. I took care of him within seconds. Of course he did get my arm back at the castle, but I healed it with my magic. The prince will eventually wake up, when the time is right." He laughed.

"Time is right? Right for what?" I growled.

"To watch you die." He said.

I let out a low growl showing my teeth.

"That wont happen. You will be the one to die." I said.

"I would love to see you try." He said, laughing.

My eyes slanted in anger, I unleashed my claws and jumped at Bakura. He ended up dodging it and slipped underneath me. He was now behind me, he grabbed my tail and his hand growled yellow. I then felt a shock go threw my whole body, like I was just hid by lightning. The shock continued, it held me in place, when I fell to the floor is when Bakura let go of my tail. I tried to stand back up, but the shock made my muscles stiff. Bakura walked around me to face me as I tried to continue to stand. He had a smirk on his face.

"Like the little shock?" He asked.

I growled at him. I then got control back over my body and surprised Bakura when I jumped at him and pined him to the ground, my front paws held down his arms while my back paws held down his legs. I growled in his face and stared into his eyes. He then put a smirk on his face. He lifted his hand and managed to grab my paws. I then felt the shock go threw my body again. He then pushed me off him and I landed with a thud in front of Atem's cell. Bakura walked over to me as I looked up at him.

"The shocks hurt, don't they?" Bakura said.

I couldn't speak, let alone move.

"How about we get this over with." Bakura told me.

He grabbed one of my paw and managed to throw me to the middle of the room. I still could not move as he walked around me. He held up his hand and snapped his fingers. I then could hear shuffling from Atem's cell. I managed to turn my head to see Atem shake his head with a grown.

"Ah man what happened? Where am I?" He asked himself.

He opened his eyes to have them widen in shock from seeing me.

"Atem!" I yelled.

I was so happy he was awake now.

"Yugi? Is that you?" He asked, as stood up from his spot and put his head against the bars.

"It is." I told him.

"But how?" He wondered.

"Maho-" Was all I could say before Bakura interrupted.

"Can we have this little conversation later? I would like to continue killing you." Bakura said looking at me.

Atem then had anger in his eyes.

"Bakura leave him alone!" He screamed.

"To late." Bakura said.

I was still unable to move as he raised his left hand. It then started to faintly glow white. I closed my eyes as I waited for the final blow, but it never came. Instead Bakura let out a scream. I opened my eyes to see something latched onto Bakura's left arm. He whaled his arm around and soon the thing let go of Bakura's arm and was then flying around the room. Bakura sat on the floor holding his arm. It then stopped in mid air looking down at me then at Atem. It was white with black spots and white bat-like wings.

"Good thing I got here in time. A minute later you would have been dead." It said.

It sounded so familiar.

"Yama?" I said.

"Yep. Its me mom." Yama said as he landed.

"Did you have Maho do this to you?" Atem asked.

"Yea. I told him I wanted to help you, so I came to help." He said with a smile.

"Yama it is to dangers coming here." I told him.

"He's right. Little boys should not be put in such danger." Bakura said, then laughed.

We all looked at Bakura.

"This will be the perfect opportunity, to kill one family in one night." Bakura said with a smirk.

Bakura got up and held his still wounded arm. Then I was able to get up I stood up and looked down at Yama. Then Yama stood in front of me.

"Bakura you have hurt my family long enough. You will leave my mom and dad alone. I will be the one to stop you." Yama said as he started to growl.

"_Yama don't."_ I thought.

"Aw look at the big bad monster now." Bakura said.

Yama growled again. He then jumped at Bakura.

"Yama no!" I screamed.

I was to late, Bakura raised his unwounded hand. Then everything seemed to go in slow motion. Bakura's hand glowed white, Yama's eyes widened. I started to move as Yama unfolded his wings quickly to slow himself down. He managed to move out of the way in time, but I was right behind him and I ended up getting hit with the white light.

"Yugi!" Atem screamed.

I flew backwards and landed on my side by the stairs. I could hear my heart beating in my ears and I could not breath easy.

"Mom!" Yama yelled.

He flew over to me and landed next to me.

"Mom?" Yama said.

I moved my eyes to him to see him crying as the tears fell from his fur.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Yama cried.

"No...its not your...fault Yama...its no ones fault. I just so happened...to be behind you...when I was trying to...look out for you." I breathed.

Yama started to cry more.

"But is it. I was not thinking and just jumped with out thinking." He said.

My breathing became slow and shallow.

"Y-You where just trying to be...brave Yama. To just jump into things...without thinking of the consequences. Kind of like your father." I managed to say, laughing at the last part.

I could tell that dead was on is way for me.

"Mom please, don't say anything right now. You need to rest from what happened." He said.

"Rest! Ha, don't make me laugh!" Bakura yelled.

I turned my eyes to him. He was standing up by Atem's cell as Atem tried to get to him by stretching his paws in between the bars.

"Death is close to you Yugi. Soon you will no longer be breathing and lay there dead as my spell travels threw your body, like poison from a snake." He explained.

I only shut my eyes, I could no longer speak, only breath.

-Yama's Pov-

I looked at my father in his cell as he yelled and barked trying to reach for Bakura, just out of his reach. He then started to bang his head against the bars, then rawring at the top of his lungs. I could see the tears falling from his face, I then looked back to my mother. His eyes where closed, his breath soft. I looked back at Bakura who still had his smart-ass look on his face, like he had finally won a battle.

"_But he will not win the war!"_ I screamed in my head.

I growled at Bakura, then let out a little, but powerful rawr. I then charged at Bakura. By the time he looked my way I crashed right into him, I knocked the wind right out of him as he landed on the ground hard. I then started to claw at his face. I left three claw marks under his right eyes. One down and two across. He managed to grab me by my sides and threw my off him. I landed with out hurting myself and rushed at Bakura again as he whipped the blood from his face. As I jumped at him, he managed to see me in time. He grabbed me my my throat and started to tighten his grip. I gasped for breath as he held me in the air. I used my claws, but before I could do anything his hand that was holding my throat glowed white.

"Good bye, Yama." He said.

Then the shoot hit me and sent me flying into the wall.

"Yama!" I heard my father scream.

I landed with a hard thud as I hit the floor and everything went black. The last thing I saw was Bakura's smirking face.

-Atem's Pov-

I watched as Yama flew threw the air and hit the far wall.

"Yama!" I screamed.

He landed with a thud, I held my breath, he wasn't moving let along breathing. Tears came to my eyes. Yugi managed to open his eyes and looked at Yama who was not far away from him. With the little straight he had left, using his wings, he floated over to Yama and laid down next to him. He draped his arm and his one wing over top of Yama and closed his eyes again. Yugi whispered something, but was to soft for me to hear. Then all was quiet.

The love of my life and my first son lay there not moving, not even breathing. Tears fell faster from my face. I slid to the floor as I looked over at them as I cried my heart out. My heart felt like it was being torn apart, like ripping a peace of paper over and over again. Bakura watched me as I laid there and started to sob, with that smart-ass smirk on his face. He walked over to me and bent down so that his face was in front of mine. The only thing separating me from him was the damn cell door bars.

"How does it feel?" He started.

I paid no attention to him I just looked over at Yugi and Yama.

"How does it feel to watch your family die in front of you. To see you love die and you have to suffer the pain and misery. To never see them again until you die too, which is forever." He said.

I continued to cry as Bakura talked. Then what he said next sent me over the edge.

"I will come back for you later. Now I will leave you and go to your castle. My next target will be those little twins of yours." Bakura said.

He stood up and started to walk to the stairs. That is when his words made me snap and he pushed me over the edge of anger. I could feel my blood boil in my body and my anger went threw the roof. I started to growl loudly, I snarled, and stood up and sharpened my paws against the stone. My heart was pulling back together as the anger moved threw it, but it felt dead and it was tainted black. The only think that was on my mind now, was killing Bakura for killing my heart and hurting my family so much. All I could see was red as I let out a furious rawr. With out me knowing I was changing on the outside as well as the inside. That's when Bakura turned around to see me turn into the monster I really was.

-End of Part 25-

Wolf: Sorry guys, but I have to leave you hanging.

Akami: Oh come on Wolf you know how much I hate cliffhangers.

Wolf: I don't like them either Akami, but its all part of the story.

Akami: Well you better hurry up with the next chapter so you don't keep people waiting.

Wolf: Don't worry Akami I will.

Akami: Good. R & R. Then wait for Wolf to put the next chapter up.


	26. Killing Bakura Is the Only Way

Wolf: Here is the end of Bakura.

Yami: Seriously?

Yugi: Its about time!

Wolf: Hey its not my fault I'm waiting this long to get rid of him.

Akami: Actually Atem is going to get rid of him.

Wolf: But who is the one that is going to write the scene.

Akami: Point taken. You must be warned Wolf can get carried away with violent scenes.

Wolf: So what. Well I do watch a lot of horror movies, so my heads really messed up.

Akmai: Well I'm warning the readers of all the possible blood and guts in this next part.

-Atem's Pov-

Bakura had made me loss control of myself, I felt like a totally different person. A person that had nothing but hatred and revenge filling his heart, just like Bakura, but worse. Much, much worse. I have changed from this sudden burst of anger. I had grown a taller and I was able to fully stand on my hind legs. I had grown a tail that had, what seemed like a blade, at the vary tip of it. Round spikes had formed along my tail, up my back, to my neck. I had grown black bat-like leather wings that had a wingspan longer then my own arms. I had gotten more muscular and my fur had grown longer. I could hear better and further then before, all I could hear was Bakura's breath. My fangs had grown longer and hanged out of my mouth, like a saber tooth tiger. My nose seemed to be better and more clear. My claws grew and sharpened, one touch and you would start to bleed.

I knew I could take Bakura down now, I felt so strong and I could take down anyone. The only problem was the cell door in front of me. Bakura had not paid any attention to me and walked up the stairs. I could try one more time to get out of this cell before he can leave the house. I still have to protect was is left of my family, but I know that Yugi and Yama are not dead, I can feel that they will still alive or able to come back. I looked out of the cell at Yugi and Yama that still laid on the ground.

"_You'll come back I know you will. First I have to get ride of Bakura."_ I said in my mind.

I looked back over to the stairs and saw that Bakura was almost at the top.

"Bakura!" I screamed.

I grabbed the bars of the door and pulled at them. He quickly looked over his shoulder at me, his eyes grew wide as he was me in my new form. With the new strength I managed to rip the whole door out of the wall. I then threw it to the other side of the room where it made a really loud bang against the other cells. I stepped out of the little cell and looked at Bakura that had turned all the way around to look at me. I let out a loud growl and showed off my huge fangs to him, I took a step towards him.

"You will pay Bakura." I growled in my throat.

"Just because you transformed more does not make you able to defeat me, I'm invincible." He said.

He started to laugh. In a flash I ran to him, going so fast he could not even see me. I stood in front of him and looked down into his eyes. I could see the shock and the fear in his eyes, for the first time, he was scared of me.

"How did you-" He started.

Before he could finish I grabbed him by his neck and sunk my claws into his neck. I drew blood as soon as I grabbed him. He was gasping for air I then threw him back down to the middle of the room. He hit the floor hard, he sat up and touched his neck to see blood on his finger tips. I jumped and grabbed his neck again, the force of me jumping on him caused a cracks to form on the floor.

"Not so invincible now are you?" I said.

He slowly raised and hand and quickly try to hit me with one of his spells, but I saw him and moved off of him and the attack hit the wall. Before he lowered his hand I grabbed his forearm and bit down. I heard a crack and Bakura screamed out in pain, I had broken his arm and I continued to bit down on him as he screamed. The screams of my enemy made everything better, it was like a rush that seemed to power my insanity. Blood was now sliding down his arms and from my mouth. With one movement of my head I had ripped his forearm off and blood sprayed and hit my face and covered the floor. He let out a loud painful scream and it continued for a while. I threw his arm across the room as I watched Bakura scream. I smirked at him as he grabbed his upper arm, witch was now covered in blood.

"How does it feel? To feel the pain I have felt to long from you harming my family?" I said to him.

He just looked up as me as his breathing got heavy.

"I would just leave you here to die of blood loss, but I want you to suffer." I said with venom.

"You think that making me suffer will work? You will just be like me, trying to kill someone for revenge. You will end up in hell like me, I would not be surprised if I did, while everyone else goes to heaven to be happy. You would not be able to see your family, like how I will be able to not see Ryou again after all I have done."

"I don't care what you say. I'm doing this for my family, to protect what is left of it, not killing someone for a accident that should have never happened. I don't care where I go when I die as long as my family is happy, where every they go." I told him.

Bakura managed to get up and held his arm.

"What ever you believe, killing me will only make you want to kill more." Bakura said.

"I will be able to control myself, unlike you." I said.

I looked at the cell door that I had thrown. I walked over to it and grabbed one of the bars and ripped it out of the door frame. One of the ends snapped off, making a sharp point at the end.

"Perfect." I whispered.

I turned around to face Bakura.

"Killing is like a drug, you will never get tired of it. It makes you thrive and want more. When your done with me, you will go off to kill someone else." Bakura said.

"I have had enough of your talking." I growled.

I took the bar and, with the sharp end, rammed it into Bakura's stomach. When I did he ended up spitting blood from his mouth, it rolled down his chin onto the floor. He tried to speak, but he was to busy gagging out his own blood. I let go of the bar as Bakura feel to his knees in front of me. He grabbed the bar with his shaking hand and managed to take it out of his stomach. He spit blood out onto the floor.

"Well..that was not a surprise. I figured you would be doing this." Bakura said, before he spit again.

"I'm going to make the rest of your death quick and painless." I told him.

I raised my paw ready to take his head clean off his own shoulders with my claws. I twitched my tail back and forth ready to drive my sword like tail right into his own heart.

"Go ahead. Do it. I will just meet you in hell." He said and spit more blood from his mouth.

"I wont be going to hell Bakura, but I want you to say hi to a old 'friend' of mine, Tea, who also tried to make my life a living hell." I said.

I moved my tail and rammed the sharp end of it into his chest. He gagged as more blood spilled out onto the floor from his mouth. His breathing where more like gasps now.

"One more thing. Say hi to my old man for me." I told him.

With a swipe of my paw I cut into his throat, blood gushed out onto my face and chest, covering my fur in the crimson liquid. My claws where stained and dripping with blood. With my tail I lifted him up and threw him to the ground on the side of me. I looked down at myself, I was covered in blood my tail dripped with crimson blood along with my claws. The blood on my fur laid it down and made my fur look dark and stained. I looked down at Bakura as a pool of blood was forming around him. I started to laugh, at first it was a soft laugh in the back of my throat, but then it got louder and ended turning into a vary load evil laugh.

I stopped laughing and smirked. Bakura was right, killing is like a drug. I looked around the room to look for another target. I laid my eyes on to figures in the room that laid down on the floor. I smirked and walked slowly over to them, then I started to laugh lowly again. I raised my paw up to them and got my claws ready to come down onto them.

_'Atem stop!'_ I heard someone yell.

I looked around the room to see two figures standing behind me, they looked like ghosts, you could see right threw them. They looked vary familiar to me, one was a young man while the other was a young boy he looked to be about 9 or 10 years old. Who could these people be?

_'Atem please stop. This is not you. Snap out of it, the power has gone to your head.' _The young man said.

"Who are you! You can not tell me what to do!" I yelled.

I turned back to my next victims.

_'Daddy you don't remember us?'_ The little boy said, tears formed in his eyes.

I turned back to look at the ghosts.

_'Atem, you don't even remember your own family. After all this time telling Bakura that you where protecting us. Now you go and do this. Atem if you kill us fully, we wont be able to come back. We are not fully dead Atem.'_ The man said, tears also starting to form in his eyes.

I looked back down at the two on the floor then back at the ghost-like figures. I lowered my paw and looked at them with wide eyes. I fell onto my knees and started to cry. How could I not remember my own family? I could feel my heart pull and tear as I was so close to killing them. I looked up at the ghosts of my love and son.

"Yugi. Yama. I'm so sorry." I whimpered.

Yugi walked over to me and got on one knee if front of me. With his ghost like hand he reached out and touched my check, I leaned into the touch.

"I'm sorry Yugi. I lost my control of myself. Bakura was right, the power can take you over. Please Yugi, forgive me." I cried.

His his hand he whipped away my tears.

'_I forgive you Atem. I understand, but there is still things that you need to take care of.'_ Yugi told me.

He stood up and I also stood up. Yama had walked closer to us.

What do I need to do?" I asked.

_'Take are bodies back to Maho, dad. He will be able to help.'_ Yama said.

"Are you sure?" I made sure.

_'Yes. Maho is the only one that can save us now.'_ Yugi said.

"Then I will." I said.

_'Then I guess we will see you again, at some time.'_ Yugi said.

"Of course. I just hope I'm not to late. Plus I hope I'm not to late for myself, I don't want to be like this anymore. I want to be normal again and be normal with my family." I said.

_'You know Maho can do anything Atem. He will turn you back to normal, you'll see. He will turn us all back.'_ Yugi assured me.

"I hope so." I said.

Yama walked up to me and hugged me, wrapping his ghost-like arms around one of my legs.

_'I miss you daddy. I hope to see you soon.'_ He said.

"And I miss you too." I said.

I hugged him back. I let him go and went to Yugi and gave him a hug around his ghostly form.

"You know how much I love you." I said.

_'I know Atem, I know. I love you too.'_ Yugi replied.

I let him go and they walked over to there bodies and disappeared.

"_At least I know that they are not dead and that there is still time to save them."_ I thought.

I walked up to there bodies, I moved Yugi's wings out of the way. I got on my 4 paws so that I did not have to seem to tall. Then I grabbed Yugi's arm and swung him onto my back, I positioned him so that he laid right in the center of my back right in between my wings. When I knew that he was good, I scooped up Yama carefully into my paws. Then I walked up the stairs and out of the dungeon. I looked back at Bakura's dead body.

"Goodbye Bakura." I whispered.

I walked out of the house into the little forest. I then looked back at Yugi then down to Yama, with my tail I wrapped it around his body, I wanted to make sure that he was safe too. I knew that my tail would be safer then in my paws. I moved my tail back and then I took off into the sky, I made sure Yugi did not fall off my back.

"I'll get you guys home soon." I told them.

I then concentrated more on my fly back to the castle.

-End of Part 26-

Akami: Finally, its the end of Bakura.

Wolf: Yea I know. I know that it was not that long of a chapter, but I just liked putting all the violence in it.

Akami: You and violence. It does not match. You must be just as crazy as Marik and Bakura.

Marik & Bakura: (Putts head in room) Hey! We hear that!

Akmai: Yea, yea. Whatever.

Marik & Bakura: (Huff)(Go away)

Wolf: Well not long now till the end of the story.

Akami: How many chapters are left?

Wolf: Two.

Akami: Wow.

Wolf: Yea I know. Anyway R&R, then wait for the next 2 chapters.


	27. Everything Is Normal Again

Wolf: Here we go.

Akami: And what will we see in this chapter?

Yami: Wouldn't that be giving it away?

Wolf: He's right Akmai I'm not telling you anything.

Yugi: You have to learn to not be inpatient, Akami

Wolf: Alright you guys lets just get on with the story so people don't have to listen to you complaining.

-Maho's Pov-

The prince, Yugi, and Yama have been gone the whole day, its actually making me worry about them. After I had sent Yama out to help them, I realized it was probably not the best idea. If something happened to him, I will blame myself for sending Yama into something so dangerous.

I have had everyone else keep and eye out for any signs of the prince, Yugi, and Yama. I have had Kaiba and Shada looking from up in the dungeon, because you can see better up there. Malik and Karim have been checking the ground. Now and then they take turns riding around the castle grounds to see if they can see them around. Mostly they take Akemi or Kokoro so they can look for there masters when they happen to see them, now and then they take Sky, but not for as long because he is still to young.

Isis, with the help of Mahad and Joey, have been keeping on eye on Sora and Yoru. I feel sorry for the young twins, all day they have wondered where the prince and Yugi have been, plus their older brother. They always ask where there parents are and when they will come back so they play. Even though Isis, Mahad and Joey are there with them, they still miss the rest of there family.

As for me, I have been looking over my spell books. I had finally found the spell to take off the spell barrier that is around the prince. I had reread the spell to change everyone back to normal, into there human selves. I also looked over some of my healing spells. You never know what you might encounter when they come back. If they get back, but I have hop that they will come back.

I had decided to see if Kaiba and Shada had found anything, so I got up from my desk and walked out of my room. I headed to the dungeons and walked up the stone stairs. I had reached the top to find Kaiba and Shada looking out one window on each side of the dungeon. Shada was in a cell looking out the window while Kaiba was looking out to where the prince headed.

"Any luck?" I asked.

"Sorry Maho, I have seen nothing." Shada said, keeping his eyes out the window.

"What about you Kaiba?" I asked looking at him.

"Nothing yet. I'm starting to worry about them." He said.

"I am too." Shada said.

"They will come back soon. I know they will." I told them.

Kaiba sighed and looked back up the window, he rested his head in his hand. Then he quickly stood up straight. I noticed that he was then staring out the window in shock.

"Kaiba what is it?" I asked.

Shada walked out of the cell and walked over to Kaiba.

"You see something?" Shada asked.

Kiaba said nothing and continued to look out the window. Shada looked out the window as well, he then started to stare out the window as well.

"What do you guys see?" I asked, walking over to them.

They both pointed out the window.

I looked out the window to see something big and black flying this way.

"What is it?" Kaiba wondered.

"I don't know." Shada said.

The figure got closer, then I noticed that there was something white on it back as well as something curled up in its tail. Then I realized who it was.

"The prince." I whispered.

"Its the master?" Shada puzzled.

"How? He looks so different then before." Kaiba said.

"Something must have happened to cause him to transform more." I said.

"But what or who is on his back?" Kaiba asked.

"And whats wrapped in his tail?" Shada asked.

I then looked closer at the figure on his back as well as his tail.

"Oh-no." I said.

"What? What is it?" Shada wondered.

"Its Yugi and Yama." I told them.

"What!" They both yelled.

"Somethings not right. We need to be down there when he lands." I said.

I started to run down the stairs, Kaiba and Shada right behind me.

-Atem's Pov-

I was flying for a while, but soon I saw the castle in my sight. It was not far from where I was in the sky.

"_Home."_ I said in my mind.

I then looked at Yugi on my back and Yama still wrapped safely in my tail.

"We will be home soon guys. You'll be all right." I said, mostly to myself.

The castle was getting closer, the court yard in my sight. I then saw 3 figures standing in the middle of the court yard. I started to lower myself until I was right above the tree tops. I then landed in the court yard to see Maho, Kaiba, and Shada standing there waiting.

"Maho? Kaiba? Shada? What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We saw you coming from the sky so we followed Maho down here." Kaiba told me.

"Well what happened to you? Your covered in blood." Shada said.

I looked at myself as I saw all the dried blood on my fur and paws.

"Lets say I took care of Bakura in not nice way." I told them.

I then looked at Maho.

"Maho, please, can you help them?" I asked him, then looked at Yugi on my back.

"I don't know, but we need to get them inside." Maho said.

I nodded.

We walked into the castle. We walked to the hospital room where I gently laid Yama on the first bed. With the help of Maho I got Yugi off my back and onto the other bed.

"I noticed something was not right with them. What happened to them?" Maho asked me..

"Bakura used some sort of spell on them. I don't know what it was. They seemed to be dead, but they came and talked to me some how and told me that there is a why to get them back." I explained to him.

"I might be able to narrow it down by what color the spell was. Did you see it?" He wondered.

"Yes. It was white. I remember it clearly." I told me.

Maho widened his eyes.

"White? There is only one spell in the world that is white." He told me.

"What spell is it?" Kaiba asked.

"Its a type of killing spell. Its hard to explain, but what happens is its kind of like how a snake uses its venom. The spell slowly kills the body from the inside, but the spell has to hit you completely in order for it to work. What Bakura does not know about the spell is that there is a spell that can fight off the spell, but sometimes it does not work and it ends up killing them." Maho explained, so we could understand.

"Kill them?" I made sure.

"Yes, but its a 50/50 chance. They can either die or live. Its not the person that decides if they want to live or not, its the spell that decides. I guess you could say it has a mind of its own." Maho said.

I was quit, I had nothing to say. Knowing that if Maho used the spell, it could decide to kill them. I had to take that chance, I need my family back before they are gone for good.

"Maho I want you do do it." I told him.

"What?" He said, sounding it like he heard me wrong.

"You heard me Maho. I want you to use the spell on them. There is a better chance of them living then letting them sit there and die." I said.

"If that is what you wish?" Maho asked making sure.

"It is." I answered.

"Then I will do it. Once we find out if they live I will transform them back into humans." He said.

I nodded.

Maho walked over to Yugi and placed his hands on his chest. Soon he started to say the spell as his hands started to glow black with a mix of purple. When he was done with Yugi, he went over to Yama and did the same thing.

"Now all we have to do is wait." Maho said as he walked over to me.

"That will be the most difficult part." I said.

I then looked at Kaiba and Shada.

"How are the twins doing?" I asked them.

"They are fine, but they have been wondering where you have been. They always ask us about you and when you are coming back. They wondered about Yama also. We just told them that you went out. We don't want to tell them what really happened, they would never understand." Kaiba told me.

"Thank you for looking after them, but I don't want them to come here yet. I don't want them see us like this or me for that matter. They don't need to see me looking like this, a giant ugly monster cover in blood. I would give them nightmares for the rest of there lives." I told them.

"We understand master." Kiaba said with a bow.

Then they decided to leave. I looked at Maho.

"What now?" I asked him.

"Right now I need to get you back to normal." Maho said, looking up at me.

"You found the spell that will get rid of the no-spell barrier?" I asked.

"Yes. Now for it to work you have to stay vary still." Maho told me.

"Alright. I will try." I said.

"Once I am done getting the barrier down, I will turn you back." He said.

I nodded.

Maho lifted his hands in front of me and they started to glow a greenish-yellow. He then walked closer to me then he could not move any further his hands where on some kind of invisible force field. Then I saw it, the barrier that surrounded my body from spells. Then Maho said a few words and I saw the barrier break and disappear.

"There, now that that is taken care of, lets turn you back to normal, but I think we should get the dried blood off of you first." He told me.

He walked off and then came back with a wet cloth. He started to whip the blood off my paws and chest. Once that was done he started to say the spell to turn me normal. I closed my eyes as the bright light surrounded me. I could myself changes, I felt my wings and tail disappear and I felt myself shrinking back to my normal size. My fur felt like it was falling off my body. Then the light died and I opened my eyes so see I was back to normal.

"_I'm back."_ I thought.

"You did it Maho." I told him.

He smiled.

"I am glad to help you my prince." Maho said with a bow.

"You are not done yet and you know that." I said.

I looked over at Yugi and Yama. Maho turned around to look at them also.

"Ah yes. The spell should be working. We will know when it is over if they wake up. When they wake up then we will know that they will live." Maho told me.

I nodded.

I walked over the chair that was beside the bed Yugi was in and sat down. I looked down at him as he looked to be asleep, but I knew that was going to save him and Yama. They can't die yet, we all need them to be here. I closed my eyes as a sat there next to Yugi. I then heard what sounded like coughing I opened my eyes to see that Yugi was moving around in his bed. He opened his eyes and blinked until his eyes came into focus. I stood up from my chair and looked down at him.

"Yugi? Yugi, can you hear me?" I asked him.

He looked around for a moment before he looked up at me.

"Atem?" He said a little horse.

"Yes, Yugi its me." I said.

I reached out and touched his cheek, moving my fingers threw his fur.

"Your back to normal." Yugi pointed out.

"Yes, Maho was able to turn my back." I said.

I heard someone clear there throat, I looked up to see Maho behind me.

"Maho he's awake now. The spell worked." I told him.

"It did. I'm surprised he woke up first before Yama did." He said.

"Yama? Where is he?" Yugi asked, looking around the room for him.

"He's alright, although he is not awake yet." Maho told him.

"As long as he's alright." Yugi said.

"Yugi let me get you back to normal so I can make sure nothing else is wrong with you." Maho said.

Yugi nodded.

"Atem, go see Yama. I'm alright now." Yugi told me.

I nodded my head and walked over to Yama. When I saw down there was a flash of light, I looked back to see Yugi back to normal as he laid on the bed.

"I am so glad to be normal again." Yugi said.

I smiled and looked back at Yama, he still did not wake up. I was afraid that the spell decided to kill him, but then I was proven wrong when Yama let out a cough and breathed in a gasp of air. I stood up and stood over him. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times, he looked up at me.

"Daddy?" He wondered.

"Oh, Yama, I'm so glad your ok." I said, giving him a little hug.

"I'm fine dad. Don't worry. I see Maho turned you back to normal." He said.

"Yes and he is going to do the same for you." I told him.

"I know." Yama said.

Maho soon walked over to us and looked at Yama.

"I'm glad your awake. I was almost convinced that you would not make it." Maho said.

"Yama? Your awake?" Yugi had asked sitting up in the bed.

I looked back at Yugi.

"Yes he's awake. At least we know he's fine." I said.

I turned back Yama.

"Alright Yama I need to turn you back so that I know nothing else is wrong with you." Maho told him.

Yama nodded. Maho held up his hand and with a flash of light, Yama was now back to normal.

"I'm normal again." Yama said, looking at his hands.

I smiled at him. Maho checked over Yama.

"Well nothing else is wrong, just some bruises. You both are fine." Maho said to both Yama and Yugi.

"That's good." Yugi sighed with relief.

"Maho, thank you so much." I said.

"It was my pleasure to always help." Maho said with a bow.

"Maho can we leave now?" Yama asked.

Maho giggled.

"Not yet Yama. I would like you to stay the night, just to make sure your alright." Maho said.

"Ok." Yama whined.

I patted him on the head.

"Its for your own good Yama, don't worry." I told him.

He just smiled at me.

"Maho is it possible that the twins could come and see us?" Yugi asked.

"Of course. I will tell Mahad and Isis to bring them." Maho said.

"Good. I miss them so much." Yugi said.

"Your not the only one." I said.

Maho soon left. I sat down on the bed with Yugi and wrapped him in my arms.

"I'm so glad that your alright Yugi. I miss having you in my arms." I told him, kissing his forehead.

"I know and I'm not going anywhere ever again. Now that Bakura is gone we have nothing to worry about now. Are lives can be normal again." Yugi said.

I leaned down and kissed Yugi passionately on his lips. Oh how I missed the taste of his lips against mine. I deepened the kiss, licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He gladly opened his mouth as I slid my tongue into his mouth. I explored every inch of his moist cavern, as I was overpowered with the taste of vanilla.

"Mom, dad. Please not with me around." Yama said.

We giggled as we separated from the kiss.

"Sorry Yama." Yugi said.

Yama just waved it off. Soon the doors burst open and Sora and Yoru ran over to the bed and climbed up onto the bed. They came over and hugged me and Yugi both.

"Mommy. Daddy. We missed you." Sora said.

"We missed you too." Yugi said.

"Where sorry we worried you." I said.

They let us go.

"That ok." Yoru said.

"What about me?" Yama asked.

Yoru and Sora looked over at Yama and smiled at him. Yoru got down off the bed and went to Yama and gave him a hug.

"We miss Yama." Yoru said.

"Well I least I was missed just as much." Yama said.

Yoru giggled as he continued to hug Yama. Sora went over to Yama to give him a hug also.

"Well I'm glad that everything is back to normal now. At least the kids can grow up without anything bad happening." Yugi said.

I looked at Yugi and smiled.  
"I couldn't agree more." I said.

I leaned down and kissed Yugi fully and vary passionately on the lips.

-End of Part 27-

Wolf: Sorry this is not the end. There is one more chapter. Then this story will be officially done.

Akmai: Its about time you got to the end of this story.

Wolf: Shut up Akami. Anyway R &R. then wait for the last chapter of the story.


	28. The End

Wolf: Ok this is the vary last chapter of The Light Beginning.

Akami: Aw man. I really do like this story and now it has to end.

Wolf: It has to end at some point Akami.

Akami: I know.

/6 Years Later/

- Atem's Pov -

Within the 6 years that are lives went back to normal, things have happened. Not much anyway, but somethings have. Well first I guess I could start with the servants and what has happened in there lives.

Mahad and Isis where well, they had made a great family. Joey still worked in the kitchen, but he did more then Mahad did because he thought it was time for Joey to do things on his own and step down. Although Joey does need help now and then, but its rare. Christine was now 9 years old and actually was thinking of doing what Joey does, she helps her brother now and then, when he does ask for help on small things. She enjoys doing more with baking cakes and things like that then anything else. Isis had another child with Mahad, it was a boy, his name is Eric and he is now 5 years old. He looked like Mahad, but was more like Isis.

Kaiba is the same as always, except for the girlfriend that he has now. He had went to a village not far from here about 3 years ago and had found this girl being beat up in a alleyway by some guys. He saved her and brought her back to the castle. She had blue eyes and white hair, her name is Kisara and Kaiba is really in love with her. For now they are just dating, but if I know Kaiba he wants to marry her.

Malik still lives at the castle, helping Karim like always. He always loves to help out especially with the animals.

Shada's the same, nothing new with him.

As for me and my family, just as much stuff has happened like everyone else. Yama is now 15, a fine young man and I'm glad I am still around to see him still growing up. He enjoys being outside most the time, mostly going horseback riding with Sky. Sora and Yoru are now 8 years old, I could not believe how fast they have grown up. When they started school Sora was excited about it, but Yoru was not sure about it. He was mostly scared to go, but got over it. Sora was ok in school, but Yoru need help with things, he was slow in learning things and there was always a second teacher in the school to help him out and understand better. He has gotten better at it, he is passing school vary well then I thought he would.

What surprised me was when Yugi got pregnant again, he was surprise just as much as I was. He had one this time, a girl. We named her Akarui, she is 4 now and she is so adorable. She had black hair with highlights of gold mixed in with it. We named her Akarui because she was always bright and cheerful, we love her to death. Yugi decided that that would be the last kid that we would have so he went to Maho to get the spell taken off him. I did not mind him doing that I understood why he did it, I love my family now and I think its perfect just the way it is now.

I walked out into the courtyard. I was walking around the castle looking for Yugi, he has been missing since breakfast and I was looking around for him. I saw around the courtyard that little wood planks where set up around the courtyard mostly 4 or 5 staked on top of each other. On the far side I saw that the little pond was the last thing to be jumped.

"_Yama."_ I said in my head.

He always set up his own jumping course around the courtyard, just to have something fun to do with Sky and to see what he can do and make Sky jump to the sky.

"Dad look out!" I heard some one yell behind me.  
I moved sideways as Yama went running past me on Sky and jumped over one of the jumps. He pulled his rains back and stopped Sky and turned him around.

"Dad you know better then to be in the way when I'm doing my jumps." Yama said.

"Sorry, I must have been lost in thought." I told him.

"I know how you can get when your in thought dad. Its alright, just be careful next time." Yama said.

He walked Sky back to the start of the jump course and waited until I was out of the way so he could start again.

"Dad ,you going to watch me this time?" Yama asked.

"Sure go ahead. I will make sure to stay out of your way." I told him and stood to the side.

I always watched Yama jump with Sky, but this time he had the course set up different.

"Here goes." Yama whispered.

He looked down at Sky and patted his neck.

"Ready Sky?" He asked.

Sky nodded his head and snorted.

"Lets start." Yama said.

He kicked Sky's sides and he started to run at the first jump, he made it. Yama then lead Sky to the next jump and made that one. Sky had managed to make all 5 jumps, the only thing left was the pond. At the edge of the pond Sky had jumped into the air, time seemed to slow as Sky seemed to be flying in the air. Sky landed safely on the other side of the pond, Yama still safely on his back. Yama threw his hands in the air in successes. I clapped as Sky trotted over to where I stood.

"Dad! Dad! Did you see that! I made it!" Yama cheered.

"Yes I saw. That was really something." I told him.

"Thank you dad. I will have to show mom now. I'm sure I will be able to do it again, but right now Sky needs a break." Yama said, he patted Sky on the side of his neck.

"Well you go put him back in the stables. I will go look for mom." I said.

"Alright." Yama said.

He got out of the saddle and walked Yama into the stables, while I headed back inside the castle. I walked down the hallways until I entered the west wing. The west wing is where the whole family was. When the twins turned 4 we put them in separate rooms in the west wing. We recently put Akarui in her own room when she turned 4 not long ago. I heard shouting coming from Sora's room. I opened the door to find Yoru standing in front of Sora. They where yelling at each other, again.

"Sora! How many times have I told you not to come in my room and take my stuff!" Yoru yelled.

"Well you should learn to not take my stuff from my room!" Sora yelled back.

Once again Sora had gone into Yoru's room and took something without his permission. She usually did that for payback when Yoru did that to her.

"Sora give Leo back to me!" Yoru ordered.

"Not until you give Hoshi back to me first!" Soea ordered.

"_Not again."_ I groaned in my mind.

"Enough!" I screamed at them.

Yoru and Sora automaticly stopped yelling and looked at me, they knew that I usually did not like them fighting over nothing.

"Dad-" Yoru started before I raised my hand to him.

"What are you two fighting over this time?" I asked them.

The looked away from me at the floor.

"Well?" I said, waiting for a answer.

Yoru then decided to speck.

"Sora came into my room and took Leo off my bed." Yoru told me.

"Well you came into my room and took Hoshi from my bed." Sora said.

"What have I told your guys about taking things without permission?" I said.

"To not to." They both said.

"That's right. Now I want you to apologize to each other." I told them.

They sighed.

"Now." I ordered.

They turned to face each other.

"I'm sorry Yoru." Sora apologized.

"I'm sorry, too." Yoru said.

"Good. Now give Hoshi back to Sora, Yoru." I said.

Yoru handed out Hoshi to Sora. She took the stuffed animal from him and hugged it.

"Now Sora, give Leo back to Yoru." I told her.

She walked over to where Leo was on the floor and picked him up and handed it to Yoru. Yoru took Leo from Sora and hugged it.

"Now that that is settled I don't want you to fight over nothing." I said.

"We know daddy." They said at the same time.

"Good, go back to playing. I don't want to hear anymore yelling from you two." I told them, giving them a glar.

"We wont daddy." Sora said.

"We promise." Yoru said.

I hugged them before I left them to play. I walked down the hall, just a couple door down and opened the door. When I looked inside I saw Akarui playing on the floor with her stuffed Snow Lepard, Snowy as she liked to call him. Yuki was also with her, he had grown into a vary good dog. Yugi always spent time with Akarui. I smiled down at her. He turned around and saw me standing in the doorway.

"Daddy." She said as she got up and hugged me around my legs.

"Hello sweety." I greeted her.

I picked her up and put her on my hip.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Playing with Snowy and Yuki. Yuki is a big snow monster that me and Snowy are try to scare away from a village." She told me.

"Well that's good. Is it working?" I said.  
"No." Akarui said.

I then set her back down on the floor, but she grabbed my hand.

"Daddy, play?" She asked.

"Maybe some other time sweetheart, right now I'm looking for your mother." I told her.

"Mommy? He's in your room." She told me.

"Why is he there?" I wondered.

She only shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I better go see him." I said.

I walked to the door.

"I promise to come back and play with you Akarui." I said.

"Alright daddy." She said.

I walked out into the hall and walked to the end of the hallway where mine and Yugi's room was. I opened the door and looked around the room. I then spotted Yugi out on the balcony looking out at the hills in the distance, looking over the tree tops of the forest. I noticed that he did not hear me come in so I walked over to him. When I was right behind him I wrapped my arms around his waist, making him jump.

"Atem don't do that. You now I don't like being scared like that." He told me.

"Sorry Aibou." I said and kissed the back of his neck.

"I know you don't mean to do it." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I have been looking for you. Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Just wanted time alone, think of things." He answered.

"Think about what?" I wondered.

"I don't know. Just how wonder my life has been." He told me.

"You made my life wonderful also. Actually you turned my life back in the right direction. I was able to have a family, when I thought I never would have." I said.

Yugi looked back at me and smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing. Your the one reason my life has been wonderful. The other reason would be the kids, they are the dreams come true." He said.

"You are right about that." I said.

I turned Yugi around in my arms so I could look into his deep violet eyes. I leaned down and kissed him passionately on his lips, he kissed back. It was soon interrupted when the bedroom doors flew open and all the kids came running in the door.

"Wow where is the fire?" Yugi joked.

"Yea. What has you all worked up?" I asked.

"Nothing." Akarui said.

"We just wanted to see you." Yama said.

"We haven't seen you since breakfast mommy." Sora said.

"Yea. Where have you been?" Yoru asked.

"I was just up here thinking. Sorry if I worried you." Yugi told them.

"That's alright mommy." Akarui said.

Yugi smiled at her and picked her up. I turned my attention to Yama.

"Yama? Is there something that you wanted to tell your mother?" I asked him.

Yama looked confused at first then he snapped his fingers.

"Oh yea, I remember now." He said.

"What is it?" Yugi asked looking from me, to Yama, then back to me again.

"Yama was doing a new jumping course today." I said.

"Yea and I had the little pond in the court yard as my last jump." Yama said.

"Did you make it?" Yugi asked him.

"Yea. I made every jump, I cleared the pond with ease." Yama told him.

"Well that's vary good Yama! I will have to see you later." Yugi said.

"I hope so." Yama said with a smile.

"Why don't you guys go back to your rooms. We will see you later at dinner." Yugi told them.

"Alright." Yama, Sora, and Yoru said.

They turned and walked out the door. Akarui turned to me.

"Daddy want to play now?" She asked.

Yugi shook his head.

"Did you promise her again?"Yugi said.

"Yea, so. I love playing with her all the time. Plus she was playing with Yuki at the time." I told him.

"Atem you know that Yuki can't play all the time with her." Yugi said.

"I know." I said.

Yugi set Akarui down.

"Go back to your room sweetheart. We will be in your room to play with you soon." Yugi told her.

"Ok mommy." She said before she left.

"_You got to love her."_ I thought.

I turned to Yugi.

"They grow to fast. Soon she wont want us in her room. Kind of like what Sora did to us." I told him.

"Yea I know what you mean, but you have to enjoy it while you can." Yugi said.

"I guess your right, but I always enjoy you." I said with a smirk.

He slapped my arm.

"Atem, stop!" Yugi said, blushing.

I only giggled at him and kissed him on his check.

"But you love me anyway." I said as I nuzzled his neck.

"I know I do." Yugi said, giggling also.

"Well lets go to Akarui's room before she comes back to bug us again." I said.

I took Yugi's arm.

"Sounds good." Yugi said and started walked with me.

/That Night/

I laid in bed with Yugi later the night. All of the kids had went to bed and where now asleep. Me and Yugi where just laying in are bed just holding each other, talking.

"I can't believe Akarui went so far in her playing." Yugi giggled.  
"Yea I know I'm just glad she did not break my back." I said.

We went to play with Akarui and had climbed onto her bed and jumped on my back, pretending I was a wild horse.

"Oh it was not that bad." Yugi told me.

"Your not the one that got jumped on." I said annoyed.

"I guess your right." Yugi said.

I then snickered.

"But you like when I jump on you in bed." I whispered in his ear.

"Get your head out of where you put it. Your not getting any tonight." Yugi told me.

I pouted.

"Shoot." I whined.

Yugi only giggled. I wrapped my arms around him and brought him close. I kissed him on his lips and he kissed back. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance and he opened up right away. I slid my tongue inside his mouth and started to roam around his moist caver. He soon started to fight with my tongue and fought back. The lack of air became a problem, so we separated.

"I love you Yugi." I told him.

"I love you too." He said.

I kissed him quickly on the lips again. Then I jumped on him.

"What to change your mind about tonight?" I asked, trying to sound vary sexy.

Yugi smirked and pulled me down into another kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said.

I kissed him again and that is how we started are night.

That is how we started are family. This is about how much my life is the best that is is.

**THE END**

Wolf: Well, that's it. Its over.

Akami: Its about time!

Wolf: Oh shut up Akami. Now one asked you!

Akami: Fine, fine.

Wolf: I would like to thank everyone that has read my story and likes it so much. Also how every helped me out with things I needed to fix, I will remember that for my future stories.

Akami: Enough with your speech.

Wolf: Well I wanted thank everyone. R & R for my last chapter. New story will be soon, maybe.


End file.
